The Disarin Series: The Power Of Disarin
by Zamairiac
Summary: S.D Sequel. Disarin quickly finds himself falling into a tangled mess of love and crime. He visits Manehattan undercover and is rapidly pulled into the exciting allure of its underground guild where there is only a few rules. Drink, rut and steal as much as you can from the corrupt nobles. Welcome to the city of lust and lies. Chapters will be up at a slower rate as of 08/03/2013.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everypony and welcome back.**_

_**Now as I've said in the summary, this story will not make much sense if you haven't read its prequel: Split Digiality. **_

_**Now I know that some of you will be wondering why I haven't made it a Digimon/Mlp crossover. The reason for that is, although it is set after a Digimon story, it actually has so little to do with it minus a few mentions of previous characters and events (Why you should read the prequel first btw) that it felt pointless to make it so.**_

_**Anyway, to all my previous readers I thank you for giving this story a chance. To all my new readers, welcome to the beginning of the Disarin Series, I sincerely hope that this story Is to your satisfaction and if not then remember that I always respond to any questions that are either Pm'd to me or in a review.**_

_**Now then, on with the story. (Split Digiality Spoilers Ahead!)**_

**A New World**

**Part One**

…**POV**

**Ahh hello there. I can see some new readers amongst the old, this is very good. **

**Now then, shall we get on with the story…no? Ugh, fine. Here is a little rundown of Sam's…or should I say Disarin's previous adventures.**

**Sam/Disarin was just a normal nineteen year old human who quickly became anything but. He met a partially amnesic creature called Renamon in a forest near his old home, and ending up accidentally merging with her. Both quickly became good friends and helped each other out. Sam/Disarin helping Renamon come to grips with the Human world and Renamon helping him come to grips with his new abilities and senses. **

**They quickly learned that they were not as alone as they thought, meeting other Digi-Human Hybrids such as themselves and forming a little group. This group helped another which was called the resistance. Who were they resisting against exactly? Well there was quite a nasty Digimon called Malusmon. He was attempting to take over his own world as well as the Human one…pretty cliché isn't it?**

**Anyway, Sam's/Disarin's little group fought against whatever Malusmon sent at them, winning pretty much all the time and aggravating him to no end. Until eventually something huge happened, so huge that it would unknowingly affect Sam/Disarin for a very long time, if not the rest of his life. **

**He and Renamon, or Rena as he came to call her, fell in love. I know what some of you are thinking, a Human and an anthropomorphic kitsune…in love? Ewwww. Well needless to say, it happened and there isn't much you or even I can do about it. **

**Their happy moment didn't last long however, as Renamon regained her lost memories and split from Sam, betraying and nearly killing him in the process. Sam/Disarin didn't even get any time to grieve as he was quickly found by Rena not a day later. And although she was forced to go back to the resistance main headquarters, she still got her way and was left alone with her love. Unfortunately for her, the kinder side that Sam/Disarin had met…and kind of created came back with full force, her love for Sam/Disarin being too powerful for her crueller side to deal with. After some explaining and reconciliation, the two lovers finally gave into their primal urges and made love for the first time.**

**Now this is where it got scary. You see, the crueller side of Rena may be classed as evil in many eyes…but she had also inherited her other sides love for Sam/Disarin. And although it didn't really affect her morality, it affected her personality and made her become almost obsessed with influencing Sam/Disarin into a killing addiction whilst also increasing his love for her and her alone, not her other side. **

**Now a lot of…disturbing events happened, stuff I don't really want to explain. Trust me when I say you're better off just reading it yourself. Anyway Sam/Disarin found himself bestowed with the title of Disarin, along with everything else that came with it, things that he doesn't even know about yet…yet.**

**And then without so much as a warning he was thrown from the world he knew so well…a world which apparently didn't exist, and thrust forward into a different world, and a new adventure. **

**That's about all of it so far, let's see how he copes with the new world he has just arrived into.**

**Begin!**

Sam fell into the lake with an almighty splash, knocking random frogs off of their leaves and sending a small wave crashing down upon the forest floor. Sam then surfaced with a gasp, spluttering out the water he had in his mouth and climbing out of the lake.

"Ugh, what an entrance. That's the last time I trust mystical deities."

"_Sam! Are you alright? I couldn't contact you for some reason…why are you in a lake?"_

"I…fell into it."

"_You fell into it? You have all the grace of a turtle sometimes Sam, you know that."_

"Yeah yeah, hysterical. Anyways I better find out what world I'm on…and a new top, it is fucking freezing."

"_Whoa back up a bit. What do you mean by finding out what world you are on?"_

"Yeah…it's a bit of an explanation, I'll tell you on the way Rena."

Sam noticed a sign just outside of the forest he was walking in and moved over to read it.

"Aha directions, now we're getting somewhere. Hmm let's see…Ponyville is one mile that way. Ponyville? Where the hell am I? Sunshine, butterflies and funfun land?"

"_Sam where are we?"_

Sam sighed quietly and quickly explained what he had been told by Prophetia, about how the world he lived in was fake…along with his supposed parents and friends. He also explained the strange looking mark on his right arm and hand.

"_Sam…I'm so sorry, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through."_

"Some of them were your friends too Rena."

"_Yes I know, but you lived there your entire life. Well except when you were born apparently. Anyway this affects you far more than me, I was only on your world for about four months."_

Sam stopped walking and sighed sadly and looked up at the moon, too upset to notice the strange pattern it had upon it.

"Yeah…I suppose it does. In truth I don't know what to think…what to feel. I'm just so confused right now. I should probably try and find somewhere to rest and then try and figure out where I am and what I'm here for."

"_What do you think this mark is Sam? I mean it looks kinda like a tattoo and yet…I can feel a weird energy coming from it, it almost feels like the same a Disarin crystal would leave behind._

"I'm not sure Rena, I mean Prophetia said that this new…power I have will allow me to mimic abilities or something physical from another being and improve it to be twice as good as the original. I don't know how to use it so I think the best thing to do will be to stick to using my own abilities…and find somewhere to sleep for the night."

"_That makes sense and perhaps we could get in a little *us* time. It's only been a little while since we…had some fun."_

Sam felt something caressing his bare chest gently and turned his head to the left. Renamon was leaning her head on his shoulder and looking at him with a cheeky smile, nibbling at his neck every so often. Sam then noticed the moonlight shining on her, making her transparent form glow brightly.

He thought she looked beautiful.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I feel too tired for that Rena." Sam had his own cheeky smile now, his eyes were twinkling with mischief while he repressed the urge to start laughing.

"_Aww really? Well in that case I guess I'll just have to…wake you up."_

She tightened her hold around her lover and quickly bit into his shoulder, causing Sam to growl deeply as the pleasurable pain started to flow through him. Renamon removed her fang like teeth from him and licked the spot where blood was trickling out, making sure the puncture wounds healed nicely.

"_So…awake yet lover?"_

"Very."

Renamon giggled quietly and pushed Sam forward, almost making him trip up in his daze. Sam spun around just in time to notice her stick her tongue out and then fade away.

"Bloody tease." He muttered quietly.

"_Love you too."_

Still muttering under his breath, Sam made his way in the direction that the sign had told him and quickly found himself looking at the outside of the small village.

"I guess this is Ponyville then…bit of a strange name for a village don't you think Rena?"

"_Well we are in a completely new world Sam, I think the meaning of strange has already flown over our heads."_

"I suppose so…I wonder why this place is deserted."

Sam walked inside of the village and instantly noticed a large tree with a door and a number of windows and balconies. There was also loud music and voices coming from inside of it which explained why the village was mostly empty.

"All the ponies in this town are CRAZY!"

Sam looked up at where the voice had come from, recognising it as a female voice but perplexed on her way of speaking.

"All the…ponies?"

Deciding to get some answers, Sam knocked on the door which was swiftly opened with a quick "Come in and enjoy yourself."

Sam walked inside…and couldn't believe his eyes.

There were ponies, actual ponies dancing and talking while listening to the techno music which was being manned by a white coloured pony with a sort of rockers hairstyle. Every one of them were different, not one was the same colour.

Suddenly one of them noticed him and screamed loudly.

"THE HORROR! OH THE HORROR!"

Before collapsing to the ground.

Sam suddenly felt very aware that every one of the ponies were looking at him, the music had died down and all of them had stopped dancing.

Sam gave them all a crooked grin while waving his marked hand awkwardly.

"Umm…hi?"

It was like Sam had said there was a bomb in the room. All of the ponies started panicking, wanting to get out of the…tree house, but realised that the strange creature in front of them was blocking the exit.

"Whoa I'm not a danger just calm down!"

Sam suddenly felt something wrap around him and looked down to see a rope lassoed around his stomach.

"The hell?"

Sam quickly threw the rope off of him and tried to speak, only for the same rope to wrap itself around his legs and force him to drop onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Gotcha, ya flamin varmint!"

Sam couldn't believe it. That voice, that accent. It sounded identical to-

"Cassie!"

Sam flipped himself onto his back and attempted to lean up, only for a strong hoof to push him onto his back.

The hoof in question belonged to an orange coloured pony with a picture of three apples on its flank, a tattoo of sorts. It was also wearing a cowboy hat over its blond mane, which was tied up in a ponytail.

"Na' I don't know who this Cassie is, but I ain't her. The question here is who and what in ma' dry haystacks are you?"

"I'm nothing important now get off me!"

Sam didn't mean to come off so aggressively but he could already feel both Renamon's fighting for dominance inside of him and the last thing he wanted was for the darker side of Rena to take over and influence him to go loco on the ponies and kill them all. Besides when the two Renamon fought it always gave him a major headache.

"Applejack you're hurting it." Said someone in a voice so quiet that if it weren't for his ability to hear things a few miles away he would never have heard it.

He turned his head to the right and saw a butter yellow coloured pony looking at him shyly, yet smiling gently all the same. This pony had a tattoo of butterflies on her flank along with a pair of folded in wings on her sides.

"_What the hell? A winged pony…no, a Pegasus."_

"Sorry Fluttershy, but ah don' want this thing to go around hurtin anypony."

"I'm sorry dear Fluttershy but I must agree with Applejack. We've got the Summer Sun Celebration in ten minutes and we don't need this…creature walking around and ruining the day."

Another pony had joined the fray and this one looked kind of different compared to the other two. She was a white coloured pony with a wavy purple mane. Unlike the other two this one had a horn on its forehead.

"_A unicorn maybe?"_

"Who knows what it is, what I wanna know is how fast it can move. Maybe it'll give me a race and I can whoop its flank and impress the WONDERBOLTS!"

"Forget racing, maybe it likes parties, do you think it likes parties. Oh and what about cake and OH CUPCAKES! Gotta love cupcakes. MaybeIcanbatchafewupanditwil leatitandwe'llbebestfriendsforever!"

Even Sam didn't manage to get all of that and by the looks from the other ponies they didn't get it either. There was a blue Pegasus flying above him, eying him suspiciously. She had a rainbow coloured mane and tattoo of lightning coming out of a cloud. The lightning was also rainbow coloured. The fast talking pony which Sam guessed he wasn't going to like very much was bouncing on the spot a few feet away from him, she was the colour of pink everywhere, even her mane. This one had a tattoo of balloons on her flank.

Sam winced as he felt the two Renamon attack each other again, causing his head to pound violently. He looked up at the one they called Applejack, noticing that he gaze wasn't on him. He silently and slowly reached down, cutting the rope with a nail.

"Sorry girls but it's best if I get out of your hai-uhh mane."

Without giving any of them a chance to respond, Sam pushed the cowpony off of him and raced out of the door in less than two seconds, leaving all of them except for the rainbow coloured pony, shocked.

Said pony was looking at the door emotionlessly, before getting a gleeful look on her face and racing out of the door after him, laughing wildly.

Sam didn't even know where to go, everything looked so unfamiliar…and bright! He quickly noticed a large building in the centre of the town and sprinted inside of it. He looked around and noticed a large pillar on the other the side of the room. He quickly sprinted behind it and collapsed onto his back, leaning against it and breathing deeply as he tried to fight off the pounding in his head.

He suddenly heard something fly into the room and land on the ground. He looked around the pillar and noticed the rainbow coloured Pegasus from before. She was looking around the room excitedly, trying to find something as she looked at a couple of balconies closely.

Sam used all the stealth he could muster and climbed upwards, grabbing the wall with his nails and throwing himself over the last and highest balcony he could find. He then retracted his nails and laid down on his stomach. The next thing he knew was that at least a hundred ponies were walking into the building, he even caught a few words about a celebration.

Looking around as best he could without revealing himself, Sam realised that the room was actually quite well decorated, almost as though some sort of occasion was going to happen in this very room.

"_Shit, I've ran straight into this celebration."_

Suddenly a wave of pain hit him, forcing him to close his eyes as what seemed to be the final attack hit.

"_Rena…is that you…or her?"_

No one responded, making him think that the fight for control was still going on.

"**Hello lover…is it time to play?"**

Sam opened his eyes in shock. He was hoping with all his might that the kind side of her would win, but alas it did not seem to be the case.

"_No, no, no, no, no. I won't let you influence me again. These ponies are innocent and you're not hurting them."_

"**Hehe, dear me lover. You seem so tense, so taught. Let me help you with that."**

Sam suddenly felt a wave of pleasure flood his system and closed his eyes tightly, fighting off the sensation she was trying to give him.

"_You're not distracting me this time, I don't need your help so leave me alone!"_

"**Aww why would I do that? Is it not my duty to help my mate when he needs it? Besides…we both know that you can't ignore me forever, especially when we fight."**

Sam chuckled quietly and looked down at the ponies, observing them silently while noticing the pink pony from before bouncing around a purple coloured pony that he had not yet met.

"_I doubt there's anything in this world that counts as dangerous enough for a fight. I mean the worst they managed to do was lasso me and even that was kinda pathetic."_

"**We'll see love…we'll see."**

He suddenly heard all the ponies gasp and quickly looked over the balcony

"This can't be good." Said the lavender coloured pony.

"Remain clam everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation." The older mare was obviously trying to keep everyone…everypony calm and was just as obviously failing to do so.

"Ohh! I love guessing games, is she hiding?"

After a few moments the white coloured pony stepped forward.

"She's gone…"

This seemed to kick-start the other ponies as they started whispering to each other frantically. Sam's attention however was on the balcony opposite him. It had a purple coloured mist forming on it and it was giving Sam…a bad feeling.

The mist suddenly disbursed, giving form to an entirely different being.

She looked like a very slender horse. A black furred, teal eyed slender horse. She had a helmet on her head along with other bits of armour around her neck, covering the top of her chest. The thing that confused Sam the most however was the fact that she had both a horn and wings.

"Ohh my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun loving faces."

"What did you do with our princess!" It was the rainbow Pegasus that had demanded this answer. She was currently being restrained by the cowpony from earlier.

"Hahahaha, why? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Sam, already feeling pretty ticked off from earlier, along with the fact that Renamon's darker side had taken over her kind one, had had enough of this creature.

He concentrated on keeping Renamon from _helping_ him and stood up silently.

"You're the mare in the moon. Nightmare Moon!"

"Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"I don't really care why you're here. But you are going back to where you came from."

All of the ponies along with Nightmare Moon looked up at the balcony where Sam was standing, hidden in shadows.

Nightmare Moon looked at him with a smug expression, narrowing her eyes in amusement.

"I didn't realise we had fallen so low so as to accept Diamond Dogs into Ponyville."

Sam smirked and quickly scaled over the balcony railing, landing on the floor in a crouching position and then standing up smoothly.

"I'm not sure what a Diamond Dog is exactly, but I can assure you that **they have nothing on me!"**

He began walking forward slowly, drawing out each step as he began merging into his Hybrid form. His nails grew and darkened, becoming sharp and deadly. His hair became as black as night while still remaining brown in some areas. Then finally his eyes changed, turning from a soft hazel to a pure crimson, filling his entire eye socket and glowing brightly.

He stopped in the centre of the room, everypony backing away from him as they felt a strange energy flowing around him.

Nightmare Moon was looking at him in utter disbelief.

"A Human?"

Sam merely chuckled darkly.

"**Not quite."**

He looked around him and noticed the ponies switching there gaze between him and Nightmare Moon, waiting for something to happen. Sam looked back up at her and smiled maliciously, already feeling a pleasurable sensation flowing through him.

It felt very good.

"Who do you think you are to threaten me Human?"

Sam pondered on the question for a moment, before grinning and looking her dead in the eye.

"**Call me…Disarin, and as for you…well. You call yourself Nightmare Moon and yet…you do not deserve the title."**

Nightmare Moon raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh really, why is that then?"

"**You just don't. Now…let me show you what a true nightmare looks like."**

He let loose a bestial, demonic roar, jumping upwards and raising his claws, ready to strike down this world's supposedly most feared foe.

**And like that, the sequel begins.**

**Review and tell me what you think, Pm me if you have any questions.**

**Btw when Disarin roared just then, I like to imagine it identical to the Darkness's after it is let loose for the first time in two years, in The Darkness 2.**

**Peace everypony :D**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Welcome Back. Enjoy Part Two :D**

**Btw I'm just going to call Sam, Disarin for most of this, it's just simpler and easier to understand. Only Rena can call him Sam…well seeing that only she knows his first name I guess that's a certainty anyway XD**

**Btwx2 Disarin is pronounced (Dis-Are-In) Just thought you should all know :D**

**Begin!**

**A New World**

**Part Two**

Disarin raised his claws and struck down at where Nightmare moon was currently standing. She looked at Disarin with a smirk and concentrated briefly, her horn glowing for a second.

The next thing Disarin knew, a dark cloud had appeared above him, flashing quickly and striking him with lighting.

"**AHHHH!"**

Disarin had been hurt physically before but nothing had hurt him quite as much as this. It felt like every part of his body was frozen and yet burned with the heat of a thousand suns. He flew backwards, going straight through the buildings wall and landing outside on the street.

If he wasn't pissed off before, he was now.

Shakily, he stood up and stretched, working out the little jolts still running through his body. He then looked at the hole in the building and ran straight back inside it, catching the end of Nightmare Moon's speech.

"The night will last…FOREVER! Hahahaha!"

"**The fuck it will bitch!" **

Everypony's attention was back on him. Every one of them seemed surprised he was standing, even Nightmare Moon looked surprised.

"Impossible, I struck you with enough lighting to kill a manticore!"

Disarin didn't even know what a manticore was, but it sounded powerful for Nightmare Moon to be comparing it to him. He smirked at her but gave her no leverage, running and jumping back where he was before and slashing down. The mare didn't have any time to think and so she merely acted on instinct, lunging forwards and jamming her horn into his right hand, causing him to roar in pain and shatter a few of the windows around him.

Before he could yank his hand off of her horn however…he saw something, it was brief and barely lasted more than a few seconds, but he saw it…or rather her.

A creature very similar to the one he was fighting appeared in front of him. She looked like a younger and smaller version, the only difference being that her hair didn't wave in the non-existent breeze. Whatever she was, she looked up at him sadly and…nuzzled his face?

"_I'm sorry…"_

Disarin suddenly snapped out of it and noticed something else that was peculiar. His mark, the one that ran down his right arm and stopped on his palm…had changed. It was glowing but the marking on his arm was disappearing, slithering down and stopping at his hand, where it remained glowing. Both he and Nightmare Moon were looking at it in wonder and surprise. Then finally, it stopped glowing, the star shaped symbol on his palm reverting back to its tattoo like state.

"_First ability acquired…Ability-Magic. Mimicry and upgrade complete."_

"_**What the hell…"**_

"_Alert! Damage to Disarin mark, attempting to heal. Warning! Intrusive object preventing healing process, will the host please remove the object."_

Disarin blinked, realising that his hand was still penetrated by Nightmare Moon's horn. Said mare obviously realised this too and looked at him with menace.

"The night will last for eternity Human…thing. You cannot stop me."

Disarin, who had currently been filled with a whole mixture of emotions, felt his anger flare back into life and glared at her, baring his sharp incisors and growling dangerously.

"**Oh really? Let's see you stop this!"**

He raised his left hand and swiped at her, catching her just above her right eye as she teleported out of sight, not taking Disarin with her. He fell backwards and hit the ground with a grunt of pain, clutching his right hand and inspecting the horn sized hole it had.

"Oh…my. A-are you alright?"

Disarin turned to the right and saw the yellow Pegasus from before…Fluttershy. She was looking at his hand with a worried expression, poking the side of it with her nose gently and inspecting it herself.

The ponies around him started whispering to each other, and though his head was still ringing from the lightning, he still caught bits of their conversations.

"It's attacked Nightmare Moon."

"It's dangerous."

"It's scary…but it did save us…didn't it?"

Applejack…or at least that's what Disarin thought she was called, stepped forward and started talking in an authoritative yet calm manner.

"Calm down ya'l. Now ah don' know what this creature is but it surely deserves some respect for savin' all of us."

Disarin then saw a young pony, a filly he believed they were called, step forward and look at him. She had a red mane and yellow fur, her eyes were bright green and she had a bow tied in the back of her hair. She walked over to him while to the other ponies were still in deep discussion.

"Ah you alright?"

Disarin looked at his hand which was starting to heal rapidly, the hole seemingly stitching itself up. Then like that, it was as though he hadn't had a particularly sharp horn sticking through it a few moments ago.

"**I am now yes, and who are you exactly?!"**

The poor filly winced at his voice and tone, obviously frightened.

"A-ahm' Applebloom. Umm if it's not too much trouble, can ya turn back to how ya looked before?"

Disarin blinked in surprise but before he could answer, his mind was assaulted by images and voices, all of the voices yelling and screaming incoherent profanities at him while the images stung his eyes as the sheer number of them threatened to overwhelm him.

_Disarin opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in the middle of a battlefield, monsters that he couldn't describe were dead all around him. He then felt someone slap their hand on his shoulder and looked over in that direction. _

_A woman was looking up at him with a grin, saying something and yet Disarin couldn't quite hear it for some reason, probably because he was looking at her ears, which were slightly more pointed then his own and were leaning to the side slightly._

"…_thought you were exaggerating when you told me how strong you could be."_

"_Since when do I exaggerate Lyna?"_

_The words came out of his mouth before he could think…and yet he felt like he didn't need to at the moment, preferring to observe instead for some reason._

_The elf looked at him with a raised eyebrow and flicked his ears gently._

"_I'm not even going to go there Dissy, now come here."_

_Lyna then stood on her tip-toes and put her lips on Disarin's, kissing him passionately. _

_Sam wasn't sure if he was dreaming or seeing the future…or something. But this woman that he apparently knew quite well, was kissing him! He couldn't do that to Rena._

_Disarin focused and used every ounce of his willpower to break off the kiss, saying one word even though he had a feeling that he shouldn't._

"_Rena…"_

_Lyna looked at him sympathetically and stroked his cheek tenderly._

"_Dissy…we've been through this love. Rena's not here anymore, she's gone remember. You told me a few weeks ago."_

_Disarin felt shocked, Rena…gone? Did that mean dead? She couldn't be dead! She couldn't be!_

_He suddenly felt Lyna touching the corner of his left eye, wiping away a thin tear that was running down his cheek._

"_I'm sorry love I didn't mean to remind you of her. Let's go back to the camp and relax ok? We barely get anytime to ourselves with all the Darkspawn on us every five seconds."_

_Disarin felt himself nod, his control over this…dream taken away from him. _

The next thing he knew was that he was laying on his side in a bed, a blanket draped over him.

"_Ugh…was that a dream?"_

He looked up and noticed a mirror opposite him, he walked over to it and looked at his reflection. His hair was black pretty much all over, save a few bits here and there. His incisors were almost sticking out of his mouth, grazing his bottom lip slightly. He looked at the mirror closely and focused on his eyes. They were pure crimson and glowing faintly, no iris could be seen.

"Why haven't I changed back yet?"

"_**He looks quite handsome, don't you agree lover?"**_

"_Renamon…"_

"_**No, no, none of that. It's Rena, not Renamon."**_

Disarin snorted in annoyance and backed away from the mirror, thinking intently.

"_Hmm, well if you prefer a shorter name then I suppose I should give you a new one."_

"_**Why? I'm happy with Rena."**_

"_Well I'm not, it's confusing with their being two of you. Hmmm, how about Nera?"_

"_**Nera…I like it, a mixed up version of my other sides…very much like me, Hehehe."**_

"_Glad we agree on something."_

He suddenly heard voices coming from somewhere below him and looked over a wooden railing in front of him. The purple unicorn who had remembered Nightmare Moon, was explaining something or other to the other five ponies in front of her.

"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now known as the Everfree Forest."

The white unicorn gasped dramatically, giving the impression that she was about to faint.

"Darling, we simply cannot go there. It's creepy and not to mention dirty, full of filthy bugs and other nasty creatures."

Applejack was standing next to her and snorted in irritation.

"A few bugs and dirt? Rarity the whole of Equestria is at stake here!"

Rarity blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Applejack then looked over at the purple unicorn and started to speak again.

"Although ah ain't bothered by bugs and the lot, there are some nasty, not to mention dangerous creatures in that forest Twilight. How is a place like that safe for any of us to venture though?"

Disarin took this as his cue to enter the conversation.

"**Well if you all stick close to me and don't be foolish then you should be able to get these elements easily."**

All six of the ponies jumped in surprise and looked up at Disarin, who looked back at them with a grin. Twilight walked forwards cautiously and stopped just below the railing.

"As much as I appreciate the offer…Disarin was it? Umm well yes, anyway I can get through the forest ok on my own."

Disarin chuckled lightly and jumped over the railing, landing on his feet and walking forwards, crouching so that he was looking at Twilight face to face.

"**And if you come across something to much for you to handle? What then?"**

Twilight looked at him unsurely, her eyes flicking down towards the ground.

"**You will die that's what, and then no one will be able to find these elements. So don't be foolish and just accept the fact that you need others to back you up."**

Twilight nodded at him slowly and walked over to the others with Disarin right behind her.

"**Right then, if we're all trusting each other with our lives then perhaps we should at least make sure we know each other's name."**

The cowpony nodded with a huge smile and walked forward, grabbing his hand in her hoof and shaking it vigorously.

"Well howdy now, ma' name's Applejack. Ah' work down at a farm called Sweet Apple Acres and we sell the best tasting apples in all of Equestria, if ya don' mind me sayin'. Oh and uhh, sorry about lassoing ya before, ah' didn't mean anything' by it."

The white unicorn was next, strutting up to him and looking at him all over.

"My name is Rarity and if I do say so myself, you could definitely use some sprucing up. That leg clothing looks horrifically damaged, not to mention out of style. And those boots, uh uh, no can do, we simply must make sure you have another, more fashionable pair to wear."

"**Uhh ok?"**

The cyan Pegasus was suddenly right up in his face, startling him him slightly and making him bare his teeth in surprise.

"Whoa! Nice teeth! Oh wait, forget about your teeth. I saw how fast you could move and we definitely have to race sometime, as in right after we sort this mess out. Oh yeah, I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest being in Equestria!"

Disarin noticed that her eyes seemed to sparkle slightly as she said this.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie, do you remember me? I remember you, well how couldn't I, we just met Hehehe. You were all tied up and I was like, Ohh a new pony in Ponyville, except you aren't a pony. So I was like, meh, maybe I could-"

Twilight quickly shoved her hoof into Pinkie's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"**Thanks."**

He felt something nudging his right hand and looked down at it. Fluttershy was nosing it, checking it over for any pain as well as any lasting damage. She then seemed to notice that he was looking at her and squeaked in surprise.

"**Relax pony, I'm not going harm you."**

"_**So long as they don't get in our way that is."**_

"Oh, yes. I'm Fluttershy…um, what's your name again?"

"**It's Disarin, and I'm a Human…well kinda."**

Twilight looking at him questioningly.

"What do you mean by kinda?"

"**It doesn't matter, what does matter is getting these elements of yours. So shall we get to it?"**

They all looked at each other and nodded, making their way out of the door with Twilight leading them. Within a few minutes they were all standing outside the entrance. The ponies minus Pinkie pie were shaking slightly. Disarin merely stood still and took a deep breath, allowing his energy to build up before releasing it and activating his Aura Locating ability. He narrowed his eyes as he *Saw* the forest, looking through it and detecting many life signs inside. He stopped when he eventually noticed a crumbling castle, along with some dark mist which had just come out of it.

"**She's definitely inside the castle girls."**

All of them looked at him bewilderedly.

"How do you know that?" asked Twilight sceptically.

"**It's one of my powers, I can…see everything around us in about a five mile radius, and I just saw some interesting looking mist coming out of the castle."**

"Coming out of it…so she's coming after us?" asked Fluttershy, who was still shaking slightly in fear.

Disarin shrugged his shoulders.

"**I'm not sure, just stay close to me and everything should be fine."**

He walked into the forest first with the others lagging behind him.

"_**Why should we care about these ponies? They're nothing."**_

Disarin frowned slightly, unable to tell if he was thinking that or whether Nera was doing it for him.

"_They're not nothing, they're living creatures, intelligent living creatures who deserve a chance to live just as much as I do."_

"_**They'll just get in our way."**_

"_They won't…I'm sure of it."_

"_**And if we're wrong?"**_

Disarin decided to stop answering himself and just focus on the path ahead of him. Applejack trotted up to him and looked at him sheepishly.

"Uhh, hey Disarin." She said nervously.

"**Hey."**

Applejack seemed to take a deep breath and started to speak to him slowly.

"Uhh look, Ah' don't mean to sound like ahm' prying…but ya called me Cassie a little while ago and uhh, ah was just wondering why?"

Disarin looked down at the ground, a sad expression worming its way onto his face.

"**You both sound the same Applejack…she was a good friend and you just reminded me of her, that's all."**

Applejack frowned slightly and nudged his leg to get his attention.

"What do ya mean by she was a good friend, did ya'l fall out or something?"

Disarin looked at her sadly, a tear falling down his cheek.

"**She died Applejack…She…she died."**

Applejack looked at him sympathetically, stopping him for a moment and standing on her hind legs, embracing him as best she could. Disarin didn't know what to do for a moment, before ignoring his pride and kneeling down, wrapping his arms around her and putting his face into her shoulder.

"It's going to be alight, you just let it all out now, ah ain't going anywhere."

By now the rest of the girls had caught up and noticed what was going on.

"Is he alright?" asked Fluttershy.

Applejack nodded while rubbing Disarin's back as best she could with her hoof.

The other girls crowded around him and brought him into a group hug, surprising Disarin even more as he would never have expected them to all be so friendly, especially with the way he had been within the first few minutes of meeting them.

Slowly, he pulled back and wiped his eyes, feeling better now that he had gotten that off his chest, having never really had the time to so much as think about it…not that he wanted too, after all, he was the reason Cassie was dead…even if she had been brought back it didn't matter because he would never see her again anyway.

Suddenly the girls gave a startled gasp, snapping Disarin out of it and making him look around for any danger, only to find nothing.

"What's wrong girls?"

"Your eyes…and your voice."

Sam grimaced uncomfortably and twiddled his fingers together.

"Yeah sorry about that, I can't help if it sounds so…dark."

Applejack shook her head and gave him a little bop on his forehead.

"No ah mean it's changed, ya eyes aren't red anymore, and ya voice sounds…normal."

Disarin blinked rapidly in surprise, looking around for something reflective and pulled out a dagger from his pocket.

"_Where on earth did this come from?"_

None the less, he put it close his eye and noticed that it had turned back to his normal soft hazel.

"_How did I change back…Rena?...Nera?"_

"_Sam?"_

"_RENA!"_

"_Jeez Sam keep it down, I live in here too you know…hey why do you look like you've been crying? Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine Rena, I'm oooh-"_

Sam suddenly felt all the negativity leave him. All the feelings and pain and misery he was currently feeling were drawn out of him and into Rena. It was something she had done before, something she could only do with a mate or in this case him. She would pacify his emotions and literally force every negative feeling out of him and into her where it just disappeared, leaving Disarin feeling a lot better and Rena no worse for wear.

"_Rena…Thank you."_

"Disarin…uhh Disarin? Are you in there?"

Sam opened his eyes, not realising that he had actually closed them, and saw Applejack waving a hoof in front of his face, stopping when she noticed Disarin looking at her."

"Are ya alright Disarin? Ya kinda spaced out there for a moment."

Disarin stood up and nodded his head, he then looked forward and carried on walking like he had before. The others merely looked at each other and with a small giggle, chased on after him.

Disarin knew something was wrong the moment the other girls caught up to him. The floor beneath him suddenly gave way, leaving him, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Rarity all sliding down the rocky hill. Disarin didn't quite understand what happened next.

Instead of extracting his claws to grab onto the hill, he merely waved his right arm instinctively, causing his palm to glow briefly. The next thing he knew was that both he, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were all on the ground below the hill. He looked up to see Applejack talking to Twilight while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy waited underneath her, ready to catch her. Like Disarin and apparently Applejack planned, Twilight let go of her and fell over the edge, only to be caught by the two Pegasus and brought down to where he and the others were standing. Applejack joined them a few seconds later, having already got down herself.

"Woohweeh, that was quite a rush." She exclaimed, getting a smile from everyone.

Twilight walked over to Disarin and looked at him questioningly.

"How did you manage to do a multiple teleportation spell? Even I find that difficult."

Disarin thought on this for a moment but couldn't find any explanation for how he did it.

"I don't know Twilight, I just…did it."

She looked at him curiously but gestured for him to take point once more.

Disarin was walking ahead with Applejack right alongside him, both of them chuckling as Twilight got told yet again how awesome Rainbow Dash was when she caught her.

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh! Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time."

Twilight sighed for about the fourteenth time that night.

"Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we've got to-"

Disarin sensed it before the others did, instantly unsheathing his claws and growling at the new creature in front of them.

"A manticore!" yelled Twilight.

The beast roared at them and tried to take a swipe at Rarity only to get a kick in the face as repayment.

"_Ha! Nice!"_

Unfortunately for the unicorn, the manticore roared at her at point blank range, messing up her mane.

"My hair!" she cried, looking up at it sadly, before noticing the manticore looking at her angrily.

Disarin took this as his chance to intervene but not before yelling at Rarity.

"Oh so now we can call it hair! I thought it was called a mane!"

"What?" she replied confusedly.

"Never mind."

The manticore glared at Disarin who glared back, baring his teeth. The beast suddenly roared at him and took a swipe…only for its paw to stop dead in its tracks. The other's gasped as they watched their newest friend slowly force the manticore backwards, snarling at it venomously. He was about to strike it down when a very loud voice came out of nowhere.

"WAAAAIT!"

He looked to his left to see Fluttershy standing on her hind legs and putting her hoofs on his right arm, attempting to stop him from killing the manticore.

"Fluttershy! Now isn't really the best time."

She shook her head furiously and, to everyone's surprise managed to push Disarin's arm off of it.

"_Whoa she's strong."_

She then trotted forward, Disarin staying put just in case the manticore got violent again. They all watched with wide eyes as Fluttershy started to…coddle it.

"Shhh, it's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby."

"Little?" muttered Disarin. He looked at the others and saw Rainbow Dash nodding at him in confused agreement.

"Now this might hurt for just a second."

Disarin looked back at Fluttershy, confused at what she could do to possibly hurt the manticore. He then noticed a rather sharp looking thorn on its paw and felt a pang of guilt. It hadn't been attacking them for food or anything, it just wanted to get the thorn out. Disarin looked down at his right hand remembering how painful it was to have Nightmare Moons horn stuck in it and sympathised with the beast.

There was a loud roar followed up by a chorus of "Fluttershy!" which made Disarin bring out his claws, ready to save her…only to find the manticore licking her hair.

Disarin chuckled at her obvious talents with animals and wondered if that was why she bought the butterfly tattoo…or why Applejack had gotten one which pictured apples. Was it because she worked at an apple orchard?

"Hey Applejack, why do you all have tattoo's on your flanks?"

Applejack looked at him with a confused expression.

"Tatwhat?"

"Tattoo's, you know, the pictures on your flank."

Applejack looked down at her flank and realised what Disarin was getting at. She laughed quietly and gestured for him to take the lead once more, while explaining what the *Tattoo's* really were.

"So when you lot find out what you're exceptionally good at, it gets imprinted on your backside?"

Applejack flushed slightly but took it all in good humour.

"Well ahm sure that there's a whole load of fancy magic involved but yeah that's about it. I thought you knew what one was, what with you having one on ya hand and all."

Disarin looked down at his hand and examined the star shaped mark once more, it hadn't glowed since they all fell of the cliff but he could still feel it tingling with energy.

"_And what was that before? Ability acquired? What am I a computer?"_

Rena took this as her moment to put in her thoughts.

"_I'm not sure what happened Sam, from what I saw through your eyes, you got stabbed by that chick's magical horn and ended up mimicking her ability to use magic."_

"_True, but how do I use it? I really hope it's not one of those abilities that __**Choose**__ when they feel like working, because that would just be a pain in the ass."_

"_Well keep jinxing us lover, I'm sure nothing could go wrong now."_

Disarin snorted in contained amusement, causing the others to look at him questioningly.

"Sorry girls, I'm just thinking about stuff."

After about twenty minutes, a surprisingly catchy song and a REALLY annoying Sea serpent later, Disarin and the others arrived just in front of a broken bridge. Disarin shivered as he felt mist blow by him, unnoticed by the others.

"Ugh, do you girls feel that?"

"Feel what sugercube?" asked Applejack.

Disarin looked ahead but couldn't penetrate the thick fog no matter how he tried, even his aura locating ability seemed to bounce off of it.

Rainbow Dash merely smirked and flew underneath it, grabbing the rope and then flying up, preparing to tie it. Then something happened, Disarin couldn't see through the fog but he could still somehow sense that some sort of magic was happening beyond it, with Rainbow Dash stuck in the middle.

Then with his supernatural senses, he just about caught someone snapping at Rainbow Dash.

"No! It's them or us…"

"_She's being tempted."_

"Rainbow Dash, what's taking so lon-" Twilight found herself shut up by Disarin, who held his hand over her mouth, stopping her from opening it. He smiled down apologetically and took his hand back off of her.

"Sorry Twilight but Rainbow Dash has to do this alone."

"Do what alone?" she asked.

"I'm not sure exactly what, but I know her loyalty is being tested and…aha there she is."

Like he said, Rainbow Dash had tied the bridge and flown back over to them

"There we go girls, one successfully repaired bridge."

Disarin smiled at her gratefully…despite the fact that he could of just jumped over but wasn't willing to risk bouncing back of the fog and into whatever was below.

"I wasn't sure you would repair it Rainbow."

The cyan pony smirked and flew above his head in circles, no doubt trying to show off to him.

"Are you kidding? I'd never leave my friends hanging."

And with that Disarin and the others ventured forwards, continuing until they reached the outside of the castle.

"Well I guess this is it." said Disarin, looking up at the crumbling castle curiously.

"Sure is, let's go inside." replied Twilight.

Once inside, they instantly noticed the stone carvings of the elements of harmony and all of the girls picked up one. Disarin was going to…but somehow felt like he wasn't meant to touch them. It was a strange feeling and so he didn't tell the girls, merely keeping it to himself. Even Rena was in the dark.

"Come on now ya'l, she needs to concentrate."

Everyone except Twilight left the castle, making smalltalk for a few minutes only to hear a scream coming from inside.

Disarin instantly morphed, running inside at a speed that even Rainbow Dash couldn't keep up with. He noticed a swirling vortex in front of him, Twilight about to jump in it. Just as she did so, Disarin raced in after her and caused the vortex to vanish with a swish of air.

The next thing he knew was that both he and Twilight were on the ground, while a laughing Nightmare Moon was standing on a stone circle a short distance in front of them.

"Well, well, how about this. The Human freak helping out the sun loving ponies. Heh, I never thought I'd see the day."

Disarin merely snarled at her and bared his teeth aggressively, preparing to charge. He suddenly felt a tap on his leg and looked down to see Twilight preparing to charge with him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Trust me on this." She replied quietly.

Disarin nodded and looked back at the black mare. She had lowered her head and was starting to run at them. Together both Twilight and Disarin replicated this action with Twilight merely breathing heavily and making her horn glow while Disarin was just growling intensely. Just when Nightmare Moon was about to strike, Twilight activated her magic and teleported behind her and over to the stone elements, causing Disarin to take the horn, literally, to the stomach, while he grabbed her wings for leverage, before being tossed aside by her powerful magic.

Twilight winced but focused on trying to get that spark the elements needed. She almost had it when the elements reversed her magic and shocked her with something, forcing her to fly backwards a little. She looked up to see Nightmare Moon back on the circle, blood dripping off her horn.

"You little foals! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last FOREVER!" She began to cackle madly, raising her hooves up and then slamming them down, smashing the elements to bits. She knew it now, she was sure that she had won. But then that Human, that annoyingly persistent human stood up, his stomach wound having already healed.

"You…will never win! Not while I'm alive."

Nightmare Moon narrowed her eyes dangerously and used her magic to fling Disarin into the wall…or tried to. Her magic enveloped him but instead of throwing him it merely…disappeared.

"What! How can this be?"

Disarin was looking at his body in surprise himself, obviously not knowing the reason why either.

Suddenly the other five ponies entered the room, all of them asking if the other two were alright and gasping when they saw the amount of blood on Disarin.

"Don't worry girls I'm fine, it all healed up."

They all turned to face Twilight when they heard her gasp in astonishment, apparently having figured something out.

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here."

"What?" replied Nightmare Moon, looking over at Twilight in both amusement and surprise.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty." And in a whoosh of light, a number of stones bits from the broken up elements floated around the cowpony.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of...kindness."

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of...laughter!"

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of...generosity."

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty. The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

Bits of the elements floated around all the ponies behind her, circling around each and every one of them.

She then looked over at Disarin, who looked back at her with a smile, nodding his head.

"Disarin was there too, every step of the way, protecting us despite what the other ponies thought about him. He may not be an element but he is definitely a good friend which we will all treasure."

Nightmare Moon smirked at her evilly and cackled.

"But you still don't have the sixth element! The spark didn't work."

"But it did! A different kind of spark."

She looked at all of them behind her, smiling gratefully.

"I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all are...my friends!"

She looked over at the evil mare, grinning widely.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!"

As if she said the magic word, a stone appeared above her, floating down and flashing, becoming a type of crown. The others had the stone pieces around them flashing too, each one wrapping around their necks, taking on the particular ponies cutie mark. Disarin watched in amazement as they all grouped up together in the air, glowing brightly. Until a rainbow flew from them and enveloped Nightmare Moon, who was screaming in agony. Just as the rainbow was about to go over her head, she looked at Disarin who stared back at her, then she did the most unexpected thing. Her eyes, which were no longer teal and slitted, seemed to shine brightly, as she looked at him…and smiled.

Then there was a loud bang, knocking Disarin off of his feet and onto the ground. He felt startled slightly but forced himself to get up and look around. The girls were all on the floor unconscious, there elements still attached to them. He rushed over to check their pulses and sighed when he found them to be quite normal, if a little fast. He then looked over at Nightmare Moon…only to see another winged unicorn in her place. He slowly approached her and checked her pulse too, finding it to be pretty much normal, at least on a Human standard. She suddenly opened her eyes and noticed the Human touching her neck. For a moment, both of them stared at each other, looking into the others eyes and searching…for something that neither could figure out.

Disarin removed his hand from her but stayed kneeled, staring at her. She stayed sideways on the floor, staring at him. He knew the girls had gotten up and were talking to each other, he wanted to check them over but he just couldn't bring himself to look away.

"_What's…wrong…with…me?"_

"_Sam! Sam, what's going on? I can't stay in contact for some reason…I…can't…"_

Disarin didn't know what was going on, why had Rena stopped talking to him? Why did he feel lightheaded? And why was he still staring at Nightmare Moon…and she him?

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do."

Disarin finally managed to rip his eyes away from the mare in front of him, shaking off that feeling of…something. The sun outside the window was finally rising, along with a flash of light that floated from outside and into the castle where it took a form. It flashed once and revealed a creature not unlike the one he had helped to defeat. This Winged unicorn was pure white with a brightly coloured wavy mane which Disarin could describe for the life of him. Said mare was talking to the ponies when she noticed Disarin.

"A Human? How did you get here Human?"

Disarin folded his arms and smiled slightly.

"Ok for one I don't even know who you are and for two… don't you think that she should be the first thing you deal with?" he said, gesturing to the fallen mare next to him.

The white mare nodded and flashed him a smile.

"My name is Princess Celestia…hmm and I suppose I can deal with you later. My brave Human."

Disarin nodded, flashing a grateful smile before looking back at Nightmare Moon.

"_Wait a second…she put a lot of emphasis on *My brave Human*…Oh God no, please say I'm imaging things. Rena will not be happy…not to say I am either…I think…I hate my life."_

Celestia walked over to the fallen mare, who covered her head in her hooves, peaking out at Disarin briefly so that knew one saw…except Celestia. Celestia frowned for a moment, looking back and forth between the two, before smiling briefly and focusing back on the mare.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister…Princess Luna."

"_Wait, who, what now?"_

"Will you accept my friendship?"

Luna, who was quivering on the ground for a moment, suddenly sprang up and hugged Celestia for all it was worth, surprising her at the same time.

" I'm so sorry! I missed you so much Tia!"

Celestia looked very watery eyed at the moment and Luna wasn't fairing any better, tears falling down her face and matting her fur. She then opened her eyes and looked at Disarin, smiling at him and giving him a very strange look. At least it looked strange for Disarin.

The touching moment was brought to a close when Pinkie Pie suddenly started doing an imitation of the Niagara falls, before stopping abruptly and demanding that she be able to throw a party. Everyone just laughed along and Celestia teleported everyone out and into the town square. The village ponies were gazing at Luna curiously but then one noticed Disarin and began to scream, causing the other to panic.

"Enough!" Celestia yelled, making all of the ponies stop moving and nearly destroying Disarin's eardrums.

"This Human along with these mares have just saved all of Equestria from Nightmare Moon. He along with them deserve nothing but the upmost respect for their actions, anything less will make me extremely disappointed."

This finally seemed to snap the ponies out of their panicking towards Disarin and cause them to move over to him, asking questions and trying to shake his hand. Disarin smiled inwardly. Being a princess obviously had it perks.

Suddenly the ponies stopped hassling him and moved aside, making way for none other than Princess Luna. She was still a bit wobbly on her hooves and so Disarin walked over to her so that they met halfway. He didn't know what to expect. A quick thank you with a blush before running back to the carriage went through his mind. So to say he was surprised when then night princess practically leaped on him was a bit of an understatement, even Celestia seemed surprised.

"Thank you for saving me." Whispered Luna, nuzzling his bare chest and making him feel slightly self-conscious that Rena might be looking, but if she was she made no attempt to get rid of her.

"It wasn't really me, it was the girls remember. They used the elem-"

"No!" She interrupted. "They removed her influence but you…you woke me up, you brought me back." She looked up at him and he yet again felt that strange feeling. He still couldn't describe it but he knew that it wasn't exactly just a friendly look they were giving each other.

With some effort on his part, Disarin removed the princess from him and moved back, shivering slightly at the loss of warmth. He then looked over at Celestia who was getting applauded by his recent friends. Twilight then noticed him staring and called him over.

"Disarin I can stay! Celestia is letting me stay!"

"That's great Twi, congratulations!"

Celestia looked at Disarin and seemed to be concentrating. She then smiled to herself and trotted over to him.

"And what about you Disarin, are you going to stay?"

Disarin actually didn't have an answer to that, he hadn't really thought about it since he started fighting Nightmare Moon but he suddenly remembered that he had a task to complete, lest he be stuck on this world until he died of old age…if he still could. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that he wasn't exactly going to age quickly, be it from the Digimon DNA inside him or the Power Of Disarin he had recently acquired. But he was getting off topic.

"I'm not sure what to do to be honest. I mean I should go, there is no place for someone such as me on your world." He then noticed his recent friends…along with Luna shaking their heads and giving him that damn adorable look. "Although it's a new world and I definitely want to get to know this place better…it has some good peo…ponies. Besides I can help the others whenever they need it."

Celestia smiled widely and brought her regal head up high.

"So it is decided. You will stay here in Ponyville with your new friends and stay with whoever you feel comfortable with or they you." She then lent her head up a bit, seeing that she was slightly smaller than he was. "And hopefully come and see Luna and I. I know Luna has taken a liking to you and to be honest I would like to get to know you."

Disarin nodded his head and smiled, looking over at Luna who was giving him…that strange look again, but smiled none the less, already fighting to keep his eyes away from hers.

"_This is going to be bad when Rena wakes up again…I hope she won't get to mad…I hope…"_

He then looked up at the sun and smiled, happy that this world had accepted him.

**And Boom! End of the first Chapter. **

**Now then, tell me what you think in the REVIEW SECTION PLEASE!**

**Follows are brilliant and favourites…damn they're so nice XD But reviews give me the inspiration…as you can see my my 7000ish word part two :P**

**Anyways if you have any questions then Pm me or chuck it in a review**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hmm, I just wanted to say to all of those who think that Disarin/Luna…and maybe Celestia is going too fast, well then this chapter should be a good explanation for you. Oh and I hope that some of my past readers will review this chapter since it will be more of a shock to them then my newest ones.**

**Well then apart from that everypony...**

**Begin!**

**The Discovery Of His Lifetime**

It was the middle of the night and in the royal palace, Celestia was tossing and turning fitfully while murmuring incoherent words. She rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes, which were glowing a brilliant white. She then closed them and turned back over onto her side, murmuring once more.

Celestia opened her eyes slowly and looked around at her surroundings. She was floating in an empty blackness with nothing but her own breaths to spoil the silence. Suddenly a blinding light appeared before her, forcing her to close her eyes or else to be rendered sightless. The light then spoke in such a beautiful and soothing voice that Celestia could not help but think of her own mother comforting her when she was but a filly.

"**Do not fear me Alicorn, for I shall not harm you." **It…or she said. Celestia chose to go with a she, it was just simpler for her that way.

"What…what are you?" she asked.

"**I am many things Celestia but for now you may refer to me as Prophetia. I am the one who is aiding Disarin in his task to save all universes from destruction."**

Celestia's eyes widened in surprise. This God like being was helping the Human that had ventured into her world.

"**He is not Human Celestia, at least not a complete one…and nor shall he ever be again."**

Celestia nearly gasped in surprise. Could this wise creature read her thoughts?

"What do you mean Prophetia, he looks like a Human to me, although a vast improvement over the last one who came and destroyed our lands." Celestia finished talking with a something akin to a snarl on her face.

"**And yet you do not take it out on Disarin, why?"**

Celestia looked generally surprised, did this great being really think that she was that unjust to consider every species bad because of something ONE on them did?

She was about to respond but Prophetia beat her to it.

"**You do not need to respond Alicorn, I already know all of your answers. But now I must get to the crux of the matter…I must warn you about the creature within Disarin."**

Celestia would have been surprised…except she had already sensed something within Disarin, something that was not supposed to be a part of him.

"Is this creature dangerous?"

"**Yes she is, but not to you."**

"Then who?"

"**Disarin himself…now listen."**

Disarin opened his eyes and was instantly hit with the smell of hay. He grinned slightly and stretched his taut muscles.

"Ahhh this day is going be a good one, I can feel it."

He looked to his left as Renamon phased out of him, transparent as ever but still giving him that loving smile.

"_Well it's definitely going to be a busy one so try not to over exert yourself…although I must admit you look positively mouth watering when you work."_

Disarin grinned awkwardly while she looked at him amorously. He then pushed open the barn doors and stepped outside into the warmth of the sun. He had been allowed graciously to stay over at Applejacks, along with the promise that he would earn his keep by helping out with the applebucking. Of course Applejack had offered him a room but Disarin quickly declined knowing that he would most likely need the privacy and chose instead to sleep in the barn. And so he had been working there for a little over a week, earning his keep while getting to terms with the world he had been thrown into.

He looked around with his Aura locating ability and found Applejack waiting for him at the top of a hill not too far from him. He reverted his eyes back to reality and took off with a light jog, waking himself up while working himself into staying in shape. After about two minutes he noticed the orange pony a short distance away. She turned around and quickly spotted him, waving a hoof in a gesture to speed up. Disarin grinned and tensed his legs while his eyes flashed blue briefly, he then released the tension on his legs and ran full pelt over to her, reaching her in less than a second and making her jump in surprise.

"Good gravy Dis you scared the hay outa me." She said, panting from surprise but still giving him a friendly wink to show she was okay. Disarin smiled at the nickname. To everyone's surprise it was Fluttershy who gave it him, saying that it was easier to say…whilst apologising profusely in case she had offended him.

"My bad AJ but you did gesture for me to hurry up and so…I did." He said cheekily, giving her a wink of his own and making her blush in embarrassment. Disarin always found it funny that although they had both agreed to keep it purely professional in and out of work hours, he still caught her gazing at his naked chest when she thought he couldn't see her. Rena of course was not the type to share and had been wary of her lover working here, but she soon relented when he had thrown out the "You're the only one for me" speech.

Unfortunately for him, he had been dreaming some interesting dreams recently. Dreams about a certain Alicorn, a certain dark coloured Alicorn. At first he had found it weird at how her eyes seemed to haunt his dreams, but it soon got to the point where he found himself waking up near the entrance to Canterlot, and that's when he started to get worried. Even Rena was starting to get suspicious, questioning him on why he refused to show her the dreams that he was having. Disarin knew better than to tell however, knowing just how jealous it could make her and telling her that he was merely annoyed about his recent sleepwalking.

He shook his head as if to force the thoughts from his mind, focusing instead on today's work.

"So then AJ, shall we get to it." He asked.

Applejack nodded and smiled, happy to have picked up somepony with such an initiative, compared to her recent employee that had to be told how and what to do…a lot.

"Sure thing Dis, do ya mind clearin up the southern field today. If ya'l can get that outa the way then you'll have the rest of the day to ya self."

Disarin nodded and quickly sprinted down the the far end of the southern field. It still surprised Applejack at how fast he could work. He could easily clear a field within the space of an hour but it still took her at least two more than that. And although he did offer to help every time she of course refused and always found a way to send him into the village. The way she saw it, she was pretty much a workaholic and she didn't want such a free spirit like Disarin getting into the same routine.

Down at the southern field Disarin was moving over to his fourteenth tree of the day. He tensed his right leg and crouched slightly, putting more pressure on it. Then with a quick yet forceful movement he span around and kicked the centre of the tree with enough force to shake of the apples while controlling it so that he didn't snap the tree in two. It had taken him a while to get the hang of it but he found it also improved his own ability to control his strength so that he didn't break somepony's hoof whenever he or they wanted to greet one another.

He frowned when he noticed an apple still hanging on for dear life. He was about to kick the tree once more but stopped and smiled slightly, raising his right hand and opening his palm, focusing on the apple. Ever since he had accidently teleported himself and the other two to safety Disarin had been trying to access that power again…the magic that he had mimicked from Nightmare Moon. He felt his forehead start to sweat slightly as he focused even more on removing that apple from its branch.

"Come on…come on, stupid apple."

He continued for a few more seconds before giving up and waving his arms around in frustration, turning around and kicking the ground. Unknowingly as he waved his right hand in annoyance, the apple glowed with a blue aura and flew away from its branch and over to the northern field.

"OW!"

Disarin heard the exclamation with his superior hearing and turned around, noticing that the apple was neither on its branch nor on the ground. Realisation struck him and caused him to chuckle lightly, shaking his head and picking up the bucket which the apples had fallen into and carrying them back to the barn to be used for making cider, cakes, pies and all the rest of the apple families concoctions.

Speaking of the apple family Disarin wondered why he hadn't met Applejacks brother yet, he had met her little sister Applebloom and her grandma Granny Smith but that was about it.

As he dropped the buckets by the barn he noticed a small filly running over to him, calling his name. He knelt down and opened his arms as the little bundle of energy jumped into them and looked up at him with a damn adorable look.

"Dis you promised we could play today." Said Applebloom, putting her front hooves on his chest and standing up on her back legs.

Disarin raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his face in a confused manner, deliberately bating the little filly.

"Did I? Are you absolutely, positively, completely sure about that?"

"Disarin!" Applebloom tapped his stomach with her front hooves in an attempt to push him over. He rolled his eyes and fell onto his back dramatically, allowing the package of fun to jump on him and playfully wrestle with him. Disarin suddenly grinned maliciously which Applebloom noticed just as quickly, causing her to stop her movements and stand completely still.

Disarin raised his hands menacingly, wiggling his fingers for extra effect and making Applebloom's eyes widen in fear.

"Don't do it Dis."

Disarin brought his fingers closer to her.

"Dis please!"

She attempted to make a break for it and get off of him but it was too late. Disarin's hands had already got her and dragged the screaming filly back to him. She closed her eyes and waited for him to attack…which he did so straight away.

"Hahaha, Dis! Stop please!. Hahahaha,"

Disarin was tickling her belly lightly, causing the filly the squeal with laughter and flail her hooves everywhere. Disarin smiled at the fillies childish antics and gave off a little laugh of his own.

"Now what do we have here?"

Both Disarin and Applebloom looked over to the sauce of the voice and saw Applejack looking at them with a slight grin on her face.

"Applebloom don't ya know that ya'l have school in a little bit. Besides Dis here has a few more tree's to buck."

"But Applejack!" Applebloom whined childishly.

"No buts lil sis. Now get ya flank on the move and get ready for school."

Applebloom grumbled but jumped off of Disarin.

"We'll play later Dis right?" she asked hopefully .

Disarin smirked and tapped his chin.

"Hmm, I dunno…"

"Dis…"

Applebloom ran back over to him and _attacked_ his right arm playfully before being picked up and quickly sprinted back inside her house and up to her room, all within a second.

"Wow! That was so cool!" she shouted, jumping off of Disarin once more and landing on her bed.

"Well if you get ready for quickly I'll take you to school the same way."

Disarin had never seen a child move so fast, grabbing various things here and there and stuffing them into a little bag. He chuckled and quickly ran back out into the field, determined to finish the last few tress he had left.

Just as he finished the last one Applejack walked over to him from her field.

"Hey AJ, cleared your field already?" he asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to ya'l about Applebloom."

Disarin gave the tree one last kick, dropping all the remaining apples into the bucket and looking over at Applejack once more.

"What do you mean AJ?"

"Well she seems to be taking a real shine to you, she's never played with either me or Big Mac like that. It may just be ma sisterly instincts talking here but ah think she looks up to you as an actual brother."

Disarin raised his eyebrows in surprise. He then picked up the buckets and began to walk back to the barn with Applejack in tow.

"Like a brother? Are you sure?" he asked.

Applejack nodded.

"Ahm as sure as the sky is blue sugercube. That little filly likes you a lot."

Disarin chuckled lightly and shook his head in disbelief.

He never had any siblings before and so he certainly didn't know how to be one to someone else. But apparently what he was doing was enough. Perhaps just looking out for her and playing with her was all he had to do but then again he supposed that only time would tell.

He reached the barn and set the buckets down next to Applejacks. He then stretched his aching limbs and turned around to face the orange mare, who quickly looked up from his chest to his face, blushing slightly and causing Disarin to smirk slightly.

"Something the matter AJ?" he asked in mock curiosity.

"Uhh no nothing Dis. So um weren't you going to do something after work?" she replied, desperate to change to conversation.

Disarin smirked and was about to torture her even more but quickly heard a certain filly calling his name from the front door.

"Cya later AJ." He said, smiling at her innocently. He then walked over to Applebloom who was running over to him excitedly.

"You ready Applebloom?" he asked.

Said filly was too excited to speak and merely raised her hooves up in an action to be picked up. Disarin smiled deviously and threw her on to his shoulder, holding her with his left hand and giving her a nod to prepare herself, which she did instantly. He then braced his legs and shot off like a bullet, speeding past ponies and houses before arriving not outside her school but rather inside of her classroom and startling both the teacher and the students.

"Sorry she's late miss but the poor girl was up all night doing the homework that she overslept." Disarin put Applebloom down with a secretive wink and watched as she took her seat, giving him a happy smile and beaming at him.

"Aww well that's dedication for you…uhh sorry but I haven't caught your name?" asked the teacher.

"My name is Disarin miss, and you are?"

"I'm Cheerilee and I don't believe I've seen anything quite like you before."

Disarin shrugged and gave her a friendly smile, which made her blush faintly.

"Well I'm something new but don't let that interrupt your class, I'll get going."

He then looked over at Applebloom and gave her a wave before sprinting out of the classroom and leaving the rest of the ponies in a state of awe. He reached the farm not a few seconds later and stopped just outside the barn where he was currently sleeping.

"_Well I better get washed and dressed. I'm not sure I'm ready for the endless blushing from pretty much the entire village yet."_

He heard Rena growling quietly in approval, obviously not prepared to share her mates' body with anyone else. Shaking his head in amusement, Disarin grabbed a plain white t-shirt that Rarity had made for him along with some jeans, boxers and sandals which were surprisingly easily to run in. He then made his way down to a river nearby and proceeded to wash himself. Once he was done he quickly got changed into his attire as sprinted back to the barn where he put his only original pair of jeans and boxers on his makeshift bed. He then exited the barn and breathed in the morning air. It was very fresh and untainted compared to the one back on Earth.

Just as he was about to sprint into the village he noticed Applejack and Twilight running over to him. Twilight was carrying a scroll in her mouth whist Applejack was carrying some sort of orb in hers. They both reached him and dropped their items, both panting slightly.

"Umm are you okay girls?" asked Disarin.

Twilight looked up at him and sucked in a huge amount of air, before exhaling and sitting on her rump.

"H-Hey Disarin…the scroll is from the Princess, she said it was for your eyes only."

Disarin reached down and picked up the scroll. He then opened it and read it contents.

_Dear Disarin_

_I'm sorry to have not sent you this yourself but I wanted to make sure that only you read it. I trust Twilight enough to know that she would not disobey my orders. But to the matter at hand. I cannot explain anything in the letter for I fear you would either disregard it or simply run away, but I must ask that you trust me. The orb that I sent with the letter will transport you just outside the palace. There two of my most trusted guards will escort you inside and I can explain fully the reason of these actions. To use the orb simply squeeze it three times with your marked hand, it will only work that way. _

_Sorry I cannot explain more but please trust me._

_Princess Celestia_

Disarin re-read the letter to make sure he understood everything. He then sighed and picked up the orb in his right hand.

"Sorry girls but I've apparently got to meet up with your Princess so I can't waste any time. Tell Applebloom I'm sorry I couldn't pick her up if I'm not back in time."

Twilight and Applejack nodded and watched curiously as Disarin squeezed the orb three times and was enveloped in a white light. It then faded and left nothing behind but a slightly charred pair of sandal shaped footprints.

The next thing Disarin knew he was standing outside an enormous castle. In front of him were two Pegasus guards who were merely staring at him sternly. Disarin walked over to them and raised his eyebrow as they moved so that they stood by his side, directing him slightly with their wings. About a minute or two later they arrived in a large central chamber. Celestia herself was sitting on a throne opposite him.

She looked at him and smiled warmly, nodding at the two guards and watching as they left the chamber.

"Hello Disarin, how are you?" she asked.

Disarin raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm fine thank you. But to get the point, you asked to see me?"

Celestia nodded and stood up quickly, walking out of one of the side doors and motioning for him to follow. Disarin felt a little bit confused but followed her none the less. No words were spoken between them as they walked down a never ending corridor. Eventually Celestia stopped and opened a door to her left and nodded to Disarin to go first.

He gave her a suspicious look but walked inside the room and looked around him. It looked very similar to the main chamber but instead of artistic windows and pillars it was instead scattered with random objects ranging from a crystal ball to something that reminded Disarin of a mobile phone. He then looked at the centre and noticed a circle drawn into the floor with something akin to chalk.

"I was wondering when we would see each other again." Said a voice from the other side of the room.

Disarin looked over to the voice and had to focus to stop his jaw from hitting the floor.

A few feet away from him was one of the most beautiful mares he had ever seen since arriving in Equestria. Her fur was a very dark shade of blue and her mane rippled with the appearance of the night sky. Her eyes aqua blue eyes were stunning…and very familiar to Disarin, seeing how they had haunted his dreams for the past week. Her cutie mark was a half crescent moon and looked eerily familiar to him.

The mare giggled and walked over to him, taking care not to step on the chalk. She then stopped right in front of him and made it so that they were both looking at each other at eye level.

"Don't you recognise me Disarin?" she asked, gazing into his eyes with a particularly strange look, although it somehow felt familiar to him.

"Luna?" he whispered, unable to take his eyes off of her, feeling as though the ground would swallow him up should he try.

Luna nodded and began to move back slowly.

"Can you come with me please Disarin." She asked sweetly, touching his face with her left hoof and continuing to walk backwards. Disarin couldn't help but feel compelled to do so. It wasn't magic though, it felt like something else.

"_Sam don't listen to her! Sam!"_

He began to walk forward despite Rena telling him to stop. The feeling running through him was simply dwarfing her attempts to contact him. Luna suddenly stopped moving while Disarin did the same. She then looked at him yet again with that strange expression and leaned her head forwards slightly. Before Disarin had a chance to ask her what was going on Luna had moved forward completely and kissed him on the lips.

The response was instantaneous.

Disarin's eyes flashed red as he raised his right hand up, nails growing quickly, and struck down at Luna's face. The mare was too quick for him however jumped back out of his reach.

"TIA NOW!"

A dome shaped force field appeared over Disarin while he looked at it in shock. He then looked back at Luna and ran at the force field, attacking it rapidly and causing it to make a slight cracking noise.

"**HOW DARE YOU KISS MY MATE!" **Shouted Rena. Disarin's voice was all but gone, replaced by that of his mate. She was pounding profusely on the dome and grinned when she saw a crack on it.

Before she could attack it once more however she was yanked by an invisible force and thrown into the centre of the circle. She attempted to stand up but it was as though the gravity had been increased exponentially.

"**What are you…doing?!" **

She looked over at Celestia whose horn was glowing while she was whispering words and concentrating. Rena then looked back at Luna who was doing the same actions. Suddenly something grabbed her and lifted her up into the air, it then preceded to pull her left arm and no matter how she tried she could fight it. Whatever was pulling her arm kept it up, pulling until she felt like it would rip her in two…it hurt so much. Then after what felt like years of agony it gave one last tug and completed its task. Rena hit the floor and rolled around slowly in unbelievable pain. To her surprise she was completely intact…but something felt different. She looked over to her right and couldn't believe what she saw.

"**NO!" **

Disarin was lying on the floor and panting in obvious pain, he looked over at her and his eyes widened in shock. He was just about getting some feeling back into his body as Rena began crawling slowly over to him, reaching out to him with a paw. Disarin tried to do the same but felt himself being lifted up and away from her and over to where both of the Princesses were now standing.

Luna's horn was glowing the same colour as the aura that surrounded Disarin. She looked at him in obvious worry and placed him down in front of her.

"W-What have…you…done?" he asked, his voice laced with pain.

Luna looked over to her sister who nodded back at her.

"We've saved you Sam." She said while yet again giving him that strange look.

"**Sam...It hurts…Sam."**

Sam looked back over at Rena who was still crawling towards him weakly and looking at him with tear stained eyes.

Sam somehow shook off Luna magic and attempted to run over to his mate, only to be stopped by a handful of guards who attempted to pin him down.

"GET OFF ME!" he yelled, forcing his way slowly through the group of Pegasi and throwing them off of him.

Luna then ran in front of him and stood on her hind legs, putting her front hooves on his chest and looking deep into his eyes.

"Sam please stop! You need to listen to us. That creature has deceived you ever since you met. She has lied to you and manipulated everything that you do."

Sam snarled at her and attempted to throw her off of him but found his arms restrained by three of the Pegasi he had thrown.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he roared.

Luna looked at him desperately as he struggled to force the Pegasus off of him. Her eyes then lit up as she remembered something.

"Sam she's manipulated you ever since you met her in that forest!"

Now **that** stopped Sam from struggling. He looked at Luna in shock as he relaxed his muscles and collapsed onto his knees.

"How could possibly you know where I met her?"

Celestia walked over to them and gave the guards a nod. They then walked over to Rena who was still crawling over to Sam and picked her up, dragging her away from him.

"**Sam help me! Don't let them take me away from you!" **

Sam heard her and attempted yet again to get up and rush over to her but was stopped by both Luna's and Celestia's hoof on his shoulders. Luna then put her face in front of Sam's, effectively blocking his view.

"Just focus on me Sam. Don't listen to her and just look at me."

Sam tried not to but once he was looking at her eyes every sound just seemed to drown out, leaving only his and Luna's. He could vaguely hear someone calling out to him and then a door slamming shut, but after that nothing could be heard except both his and Luna's breathing. Then with some massive effort on his part, Sam tore his gaze away from her and stood up quickly, almost falling over again but managing to kept his balance.

"Why did you do that to me…to her?" he asked.

Celestia and Luna both looked at each other and nodded, pulling out a seat behind Sam and motioning for him to sit. Sam did so but only because he felt extremely dizzy and nauseous.

It was Celestia who spoke first.

"Sam I need to to listen to me and not interrupt until I have finished okay, can you promise me that?"

Sam looked at her warily but felt too sick to argue and so he merely nodded.

"Thank you. I was contacted by a God like being in a dream last night. She called herself Prophetia and told me that she would be guiding you in your role as Disarin. She then warned me of your mate Renamon or Rena as you like to call her. She showed me all of the things she did to you. Manipulation, lying, deceiving and overbearing possession. You see Sam, Renamon by their very nature are cunning and manipulative but they also get extremely possessive when they find a mate. Normally they would just stop them from conversing with other females but I'm afraid your one was…much worse. I suppose at the start she was friendly enough, only dodging certain questions and coaxing you into not doing certain things, like not being around your friend Max. But then she got worse. When you joined the resistance she easily manipulated you into taking killing in your stride, making it appear second nature when in fact all she was doing was imprinting her nature on you. And when you used the Grey crystal on your false mother, that was her coaxing you into doing it, as well as making you forget about it afterwards. Then of course we have the recovered memories…or the apparent one. You know the crystal that was used on you, it was tampered with so that it not only removed her from you but also forced her memories into your mind as well as yours into hers. Being able to never forget was just an unexpected side effect."

Celestia took a moment to both breathe and let this sink into Sam's head.

"_Rena…betraying me from the start…I don't believe it…I can't believe it."_

Celestia looked at him sympathetically, seemingly understanding what he was thinking.

"Then of course we have the whole Split Digiality performance…because that's all it was Sam, a performance. Her other half was supposedly considered her evil side, automatically causing you to both appreciate and feel safer around her _nicer _side, thus giving her more control over you. And I'm sorry Sam I really am but when you attacked your friends and the Patamon…that was just her coercing you into her original style of murder. There was never an evil side, whenever she supposedly fought her it was in the hope that you were listening. Whenever her _evil _side was talking to her other side in front of you…well it was all within your mind Sam, and she had the strongest one there. A physical illusion…something you can see, smell, hear and touch. An easy mental manipulation for a Renamon…it could fool anyone watching, reading, listening…anything."

Sam was looking down at the ground in disbelief. He couldn't believe it…or he just didn't want to, he didn't know. He looked up at Celestia but the Princess didn't feel like anymore needed to be said.

"I need to ask her this myself…I just won't believe it otherwise."

Both of the Alicorns nodded and motioned for Sam to follow. They led him out of the room and down a spiral stone staircase. They then entered a room and stopped in front of a golden magical field. On the other side was Rena. She was bound up in mid-air by magical chains that covered her arms and legs. Hearing someone enter she looked up and instantly spotted Sam. She then attempted to pull the chains but received a shock as the magical energy convulsed around her and caused her to scream in pain. After a few seconds she looked back at Sam with tears in her eyes and whimpered softly.

"**S-S-Sam…my love…please get me out of this."**

Sam looked at her with pure agony in his eyes and unconsciously took a step forward. Luna noticed however and put her left hoof on him, snapping him out of the trance. This was met by a roar from Rena and she proceeded to jerk and pull on the chains, not stopping even while it shocked her.

"**GET OFF MY MATE YOU BITCH! HE IS MINE SO GET YOUR FUCKING HOOF OFF HIM!"**

She stopped struggling at looked at Sam while whimpering in obvious pain.

"**Please my love…help me…I don't know what they have planted into you mind but just get me out of here and I can get rid of it for you…please Sam…please…"**

Sam frowned slightly.

"_Why would she think of that straight away?"_

"Rena I need answers and if you love me at all you will answer them truthfully."

Rena looked at him and bit her bottom lip anxiously but nodded none the less.

"Have you…have you made me think and do things that I wouldn't normally have done? Did you- did you make me use the grey crystal…Did you make me attack all those Patamon and then attack…Cassie and Alex? Did you make me do all that?...DID YOU MAKE ME KILL CASSIE AND EVERYONE ELSE! CASSIE, BOWERS AND THE WHOLE RESISTANCE! DID YOU!"

Rena looked down at the floor silently. She then looked back at Sam and tired her best to explain what she thought was right.

"**No…well not at first. At first we were happy, we were getting to know one another and I thought we might become more. But then you discovered the resistance and I was worried that they would hurt you. It was alright at first because they were training you to use our powers but then you started going out and actually seeking battles with Malusmon…so I made it look as though you were unstable, so that they would have no choice but to make you leave. The grey crystal was technically a necessity seeing how she would have told others and of course it hurt you so I made you forget about it after a week or so…so you wouldn't feel like it was too soon."**

Rena's eyes seemed to sparkle brightly as she got to the next part, not noticing Sam's horrified expression.

"**And then you finally confessed your love for me. It took a bit of persuasion but you did it and it was completely genuine. And then we…we made love in the real world…you held me so gently and we made such passionate love together. Then I had to make sure that you felt safe around me and loved only me, so I created an illusion of my negative side to make you feel protected and loved by me more than her. The killing...I just wanted you to feel truly terrified by the illusion that you would latch onto me and hate her. It didn't quite work as well as I would have liked but you still felt better around me then her so it did its purpose. You know everything else…but I told you the truth! I didn't lie then, so do you think that we could maybe…start over?"**

Sam honestly didn't know how to feel at that moment.

"_Everything we did…was a lie…"_

He looked at Rena angrily while she looked at him lovingly.

"So it was all a lie. Everything I did was because you…what? Wanted to make sure your pet didn't do something you disagreed with?"

Rena's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head rapidly.

"**No! Sam please listen to me. It wasn't like that, we were lovers and I just wanted you to be safe and loved. I was just protecting you from yourself love…"**

Rena instantly knew that she had said the wrong thing, if Sam's distraught expression wasn't enough then the disgusted expressions on the Alicorns faces were enough.

"**Lover…"**

Sam looked at her with tears pouring down his face.

"Don't call me th…I don't…Just stay out of…GODDAMIT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

He turned around and pulled the door off its hinges, forcing the Alicorn to duck as it flew over them and hit the magical barrier, bouncing off of it and dropping to the floor. Sam gave one last look to Rena who had tears matting her fur as she cried out for him.

"**Sam please come back! I love you, I love you, I love-" **

Celestia's horn glowed as she soundproofed the force field. She then looked at Luna while the same looked back at her sheepishly.

"I don't think now is the time to tell him about the Amare-Vinculo Luna."

Luna hoofed the ground nervously and gazed at the stairs that Sam had just walked up.

"I agree for now Tia, but you know how it works, Even if he isn't ready he will feel the compulsion to act on it all the same. Especially since he has been severed from that creature. And I'm not exactly immune to it either…I mean when I…Nightmare Moon attacked him with our horn we accidently learned how to speak in this modern era, just as he mimicked something from us. Now that I've…shown affection through lip contact he will be drawn to do the same…and because of the Amare-Vinculo I don't think I will have the willpower to stop him."

Celestia thought for a moment before looking back at her younger sister.

"Don't worry about that for now Lulu. For now perhaps you should and comfort him, if my guess is correct then I do not believe the Alicorn love bond will be the first thing on his mind, especially after what just happened here."

Luna nodded at her sister and trotted up the stairs quickly.

Celestia looked back at Rena who had stopped talking and was glaring at her murderously. You see unfortunately for her, it was only soundproofed from her end, she heard everything that Celestia and Luna had said.

Celestia shook her head in a disappointed manner and left up the stone stairway, leaving Rena alone and trapped inside…forever.

**Whoa…just whoa…**

**To all my old fans: Did you see that coming? I bet you didn't. Now whenever you read Split Digiality again you're going to know that all that time Rena was manipulating and lying to Sam.**

**Oh yes, Alicorn Love Bond. Otherwise known as Amare-Vinculo, which is Latin for Love Bond. Take a guess at what that means XD**

**Anyways if you have any questions Pm me or chuck it in a Review. **

**Peace Everypony.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait people. I had some important stuff to do first but now I can focus on getting these chapters out quicker than before. Or at least a little bit quicker than before. Sorry bronies but I'm not a miracle worker. I have college and...well, stuff.**

**Anyways here is my announcement. Some of my chapters will have two parts while others like this one will just be one whole chapter. It will be shorter than the others obviously but I'm saving the two part rule for really important chapters…Or just ones that I simply cannot write in one part. I'm sorry if you do not like this but seeing that this is a new story, I am adding new rules to it, but do not worry. I will always tell you when I am about to do something like that :D**

**Well then without further ado let's get on with it.**

**Begin!**

**The Fever**

Disarin was running. No he was sprinting out of the palace as fast as he could. He couldn't believe what had just transpired. He didn't want to believe it.

"_She betrayed me, she lied to me, she controlled me without me even noticing…She still loves me…Do I still love her?" _

That was a question that he couldn't bring himself to answer. If he said no then wouldn't that count as breaking his promise he made to her a few weeks ago?

***Flashback***

"You are my lover, the one who I am going to spend the rest of my life with. So just in-case you ever have any doubts let me make one thing clear. You are my man, nobody else's. So if some other women ever tries to steal you away from me then you can damn well bet that I'm going to make sure they never come near you ever again. Once we have made love you will never need any other women in your life Sam, I will be there for you every step of the way. If you ever fall down I will be there to pick you up and kiss away the pain. If life becomes too much I will always be a shoulder to cry on in times of distress. All I ask is that you promise that you'll never leave me Sam. The males can move on but we can't…we burn for you until our death…and perhaps even beyond. Even if you do leave me, I would follow you until the end of time."

Renamon had tears in her eyes as she finished talking, looking up at Sam and waiting for hisresponse.

_"__The males can move on but we can't…"_

Those words shocked Sam to his very core. Renamon would love him until her dying day, she would never leave him…could never leave him. And now here she was, begging Sam for a promise that he would never leave her for someone else.

Sam had a small sad smile on his face as he looked down at Renamon, who was looking back at him with frightened eyes.

"Renamon why would I ever leave the only person I have truly loved. You say that your kind burn for their mate when they leave, but if you ever left me my heart wouldn't burn…it would shatter into a million pieces. So I have a promise for you Renamon. I won't ever leave you, but you must promise to never leave me either. If you ever did then I… I don't even know what I would do…"

Renamon's eyes were shining with happy tears and were radiating love and affection.

"I promise Sam, I'll never leave you. Not as long as I live."

***Present Time***

Disarin shook his head to rid himself of the memory. He didn't want to remember that day, it brought back to many feelings…to many sensations. He instead focused on his original dilemma and growled in frustration.

Breaking promises was something that he simply would never do, it felt too much like betrayal and he hated it. But if he said yes then would that make him a fool? A fool for running back into her ever waiting arms, where he would be soothed and loved and cared for and…

"_Dammit Sam just fucking shut up! Stop fucking thinking!" _

He felt angry at himself. After all she had done, he could still see how attractive it would be to forgive and become one with her again. But how could he…

She made him kill one of his closest friends.

He felt tears filling the edge of his eyes but they were quickly wiped away by the wind as he sped through the palace, trying desperately to find the exit. As he ran through the palace he found himself becoming more and more frustrated, it was almost as though this place didn't want him to leave.

"_For fucks sake WHERE IS THE EXIT, I WANT OUT!"_

Suddenly the star shaped mark on his hand began to glow brightly, causing him to skid to a halt and look at it apprehensively. The glow became brighter and brighter before a veil of blue magical aura surrounded him briefly, forcing him to close his eyes lest he be blinded.

He opened his eyes to find himself standing right at the edge of Canterlot. He could hear voices whispering to each other behind him and was about to try and find a way down, unfortunately he didn't get the chance.

"Oh my, what a repugnant beast. And look it's wearing clothes. It must think it can obtain a higher class that way. Hahahaha!"

Disarin didn't even bother to turn around and merely ignored him. But it didn't stop him from getting angry.

The Unicorn obviously didn't like being ignored and huffed in an irritated fashion. He then grabbed Disarin's arm and span him around.

Big mistake.

Disarin's whole body shone a bright blue, briefly showing an outline of an intricate tattoo that weaved all over his entire body. His face, his chest, his arms and hands, his legs and feet, and even his back.

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME!" **_

The Unicorn flew backwards as though he was yanked sharply by an invisible rope. He flew over the crowd which had gathered and landed on the street where he rolled over a few times before skidding to a stop. The crowd of ponies looked in frightened awe as the outline on Disarin's body faded away.

Disarin shook his head and clutched it dazedly.

"_Ugh…My head…hurts…"_

He then realised that he had threw what was most likely a highly respected stallion across the street as though he was no more than a rag doll. What would the two princess's reaction be like to that?

He looked over the hill once more and gulped nervously.

"_Well…here goes nothing."_

Disarin tensed his legs until he could feel the energy build up to its upmost limit. Then without so much as a glace to the crowd behind him, he jumped over the edge and towards the town of Ponyville.

It happened almost instantly. The mark on his hand glowed yet again as the whole world beneath him just seemed to…stop. Disarin looked around him and suddenly realised what had happened. The world hadn't stopped at all. He was just floating a few thousand feet in the air, nothing to worry about.

"_What the hell! I'm floating…no I'm flying! But how did I get this power. Am I holding myself up with magic?"_

He didn't get any time to contemplate it however as he suddenly began flying against his will over to Ponyville at a tremendous speed. Clouds dissipated as he sped by them, the wind making his hair blow around all over the place. A few seconds later he was hovering over Ponyville, only he was unfortunately still pretty high up. Suddenly the mark on his hand stopped glowing and he quickly began to fall towards the ground.

"AHHHHH!"

A couple of ponies beneath him looked up as the sound of screaming filled their ears. They soon realised who was currently falling and started panicking, trying to get out of the way. Disarin flailed his arms around as he tried to get his power to work again, but to no avail. Seeing that he had no other options he attempted to balance out his body for less of an impact…only to find out that he couldn't. He was literally couldn't move.

With an almighty crash he smashed into the ground, causing the street to rumble harshly for a few seconds and forming a large crater. He didn't even attempt to get up, he felt pain from merely breathing and knew he had broken his ribcage. Fortunately he could hear the bones snapping and grinding as they began to rapidly heal.

"What in Equestria just happened!"

"I don't know, let's go find out girls."

Disarin recognised those voices as Rainbow Dash and Twilight straight away and began to panic. He didn't want them to try and help him, he needed to leave, to run so far away that his legs literally couldn't move anymore. He tried yet again to stand up and winced as his newly healed ribs sent little jolts of pain all over his body. He looked up and grabbed the edge of the street that hadn't been cratered, pulling himself up and over it where he rolled onto his side and breathed shallowly.

"Oh my gosh, that's Disarin!" said Twilight.

Disarin got up slowly and looked around dazedly. He could vaguely hear ponies talking but for some reason everything seemed to be out of sync. They would talk and then their mouths would move a few seconds later. He shook his head and started to walk unsteadily forwards, trying to get onto the road that lead out of town. Rainbow Dash was suddenly in front of him, trying to push him backwards but her strength paled in comparison to his and only succeeded in being pushed back herself.

The world around him started to dim and waver in and out of his vision. His head was pounding and he could hear his heart pounding rapidly.

Ba-thump!

Ba-thump!

Ba-thump!

Suddenly there was a flash behind him and a distorted zapping sound. He didn't look though, he had to get out of here, he had to leave and run as far as he could. But he knew he couldn't do it. He swayed slightly as he pushed forwards but was forced to stop as the pounding in his head reached its peak. He clenched his eyes shut and breathed long deep breaths, before opening his eyes and nearly crying out loud as he saw a mare in front of him.

"_No! Don't look at her! Don't look at her!"_

He put his hand over his eyes and walked backwards, not caring where he was going as long as he got away from her. His legs suddenly hit something and he tumbled over backwards, hitting his head on the ground and nearly knocking himself out. He then felt a hoof gently pushing his hand away, he wanted to fight it but just felt so weak that even the thought of it tired him out. His hand was pushed away and he looked up at the eyes on Princess Luna. He felt the strange feeling overcome his senses immediately, wrapping him in a blanket of warmth and comfort.

"_Don't go to sleep! Don't go…to sleep. Don't…go…to…" _

Luna watched as Disarin closed his eyes and remained motionless apart from the shallow rising of his chest. She then motioned for the girls to come over to her, which they did immediately.

"Umm who are you?" Asked Fluttershy quietly .

Luna blinked in surprise but then remembered that they had only seen her previous form from when she was separated from Nightmare Moon.

"I'm shocked that you don't recognise me Fluttershy, for was it not you who took part in removing Nightmare Moon's influence from me?" replied Luna.

All six mares eyes widened in surprise, unbelieving of who they were talking too.

"Nightmare Moo-" began Applejack.

"I would prefer that you not call me that if you do not mind." Interrupted Luna. "I am Princess Luna, not Nightmare Moon. I would hope that you remember that." She then looked back down at Disarin sadly and used her magic to pick him up. She then turned back to the girls and began to speak.

"If you do not mind, could you possibly keep the rest of the village from panicking. I'll send someone to fill up this…hole, and give word later on Sa-Disarin's state."

Twilight caught her near slip up and narrowed her eyes suspiciously but said nothing and nodded along with the rest of the girls. Luna smiled and focused her magic until both she and Disarin disappeared from view.

_Disarin opened his eyes to find himself in pure darkness. He could not see a single thing, not even his hands. He soon realised that he was lying in a bed with nothing but his jeans on to keep him warm. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Disarin pulled the covers off of him and got out of the bed. He then began to walk forwards blindly, hoping that something or someone would appear._

"_Prohphetia! Is this you again? I'm not in the mood!" _

_Nothing responded to him._

_Sighing deeply, Disarin continued walking in the same direction. Then all of a sudden the ground beneath him gave way and he fell down into the never ending black abyss. He wanted to yell out in fright but found himself unable to do so. And so he allowed himself to fall and fall and fall and…_

_He opened his eyes once again to find himself standing in the middle of…his room. He blinked rapidly in surprise and looked around. It looked exactly how he had left it before all of this Disarin business began. The books were still on the windowsill, his clothes were still thrown over his chair and his computer was still in sleep mode. It felt so surreal to him, to see something that he could never have imagined seeing again._

"_Sam what are you doing up, come back to bed love."_

_Disarin froze his movements and slowly turned around. Rena was lying under the covers on his bed and was currently smiling at him while motioning for him to come over to her. He remained motionless and merely stared at her in both hatred and fear._

"_What is this? Are you messing with my mind again! Why can't you just leave me alone!" _

_Rena's eyes widened in shock and she quickly got out of the bed and made her way over to him. Disarin was having none of that and ran over to the door but to his dismay he couldn't open it. He then chose a different tactic and started punching it rapidly but it was as though the door was indestructible. His motions were suddenly stopped as Rena took his arm gently and pulled him into an embrace. _

"_Shhh Sam, you must have had another nightmare. You've been having them for a while now."_

_Disarin didn't know what to think. Was this real or was it just another fake reality? _

"_Does it really matter?" he thought. "Rena is here…holding me…God I almost forgot how comfortable she felt." _

_Rena was looking at him with a soft smile while stroking his cheek gently._

"_That's it Sam, it's okay. I'm here for you and I will never leave you." _

_She lowered her head and brought Sam into a heated kiss which he gladly accepted. Her tail wrapped itself around his waist while her paws clung onto his shoulders desperately. Sam was caressing every part of her body, drawing moans of pleasure out of the Digimon and causing her to growl seductively. They slowly came apart while still holding onto each other, Disarin looked at the ground with a smile on his face._

"_I wish I knew if this was real Rena…I want it to be real, then you would have never betrayed me, controlled me and used me."_

"_**Oh it's most definitely not real Sam, I mean do you remember me looking like this?"**_

_Disarin looked up at her and yelled in terror. Rena's face was completely torn apart. Her jaw was dangling by a thread of flesh, both of her eye sockets were completely empty save for the maggots that were slivering inside them. Her entire chest was bloody and torn, with her ribs sticking out and her heart beating clearly in front of him._

_Disarin pushed her off of him and charged shoulder first into the door but was unable to knock it down. He looked back and saw that Rena was slowly walking over to him. He used everything he knew to attack the door, his fists, feet, shoulder and even his head but it just wouldn't budge. _

"_LET ME OUT! SOMEONE, ANYONE!"_

"_**Sam what's the matter? Don't you like my new look?"**_

_He felt her put her bloody paw on his shoulder and drag him back, he grabbed onto the handle but it snapped off as he was pulled by Rena and thrown onto his bed. She then jumped on top of him and lowered her head slowly._

"_**Make love to me Sammmm, you're mine now!"**_

_Disarin's eyes widened in terror as he struggled and yelled out to whoever could hear him._

"_HELP ME!"_

Back in reality Disarin was thrashing around in a bed and was being restrained by a number of royal nurses and doctors. A couple of them were already sporting bruises and cuts but none the less kept trying to keep him motionless.

Both Princess Luna and Celestia were watching him with worried looks. They had been unable to restrain him with both rope and magic as he had seemingly shook off both with ease. Although she didn't voice it out loud the fact that magic didn't seem to always work on him worried Celestia greatly.

"Sister what is wrong with him?" asked Luna. Worry was etched all over her face as she watched the teenager thrash around harshly.

"If I am to guess, I would say that this is a direct cause of his separation. He was bound to that creature for so long that without her his body has simply gone into shock, causing him to gain something akin to a fever."

Luna lowered her head sadly. She had caused this to happen, if it wasn't for her then Disarin would be fine and he would never had of-

"HELP ME!"

The sound of Disarin's scream snapped Luna out of her trance and made her run over to him.

"Princess please step back this is too dangerous for you." Said one of the doctors.

Luna narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"I am not some weak filly Doctor and you would do best to remember that." She said angrily.

She ignored whatever he was about to say next and walked carefully over to Disarin, who was still screaming in fear.

"_Whatever he is seeing must be truly terrifying." _She thought.

Luna focused and used every ounce of her power to restrain Disarin. He stopped thrashing around but Luna could already feel her magic starting to fail. Knowing this she trotted over to him and put a hoof on his cheek, stroking it gently.

"Sam I don't know if you can hear me but please don't be afraid. None of what you are seeing is real, none of it. Try to focus on my voice and concentrate on the fact that it is the only thing that is real."

Luna lowered her head to his ear and began to whisper so that no one else could hear her.

"Please come back to me Sam, there is so much I have to tell you. I can't describe how ecstatic I am to have finally met you…My chosen one, my destined love. So fight whatever is in there and wake up, I will be here the whole time waiting for you. I've waited nearly two thousand years for you, a little more time waiting is of no consequence."

She removed her magic from Disarin and was pleased when he merely rolled over and buried his head into his pillow, instead of thrashing around like before.

She smiled and pulled back but not before giving him a quick unnoticeable kiss on his cheek before standing up straight and magically pulling a chair over to herself. She then sat down on it and looked over at Celestia, who gave her a nod and called all of the doctors and nurses to vacate the room. She then looked at Luna and smiled, before she herself left the room.

Luna looked back at Disarin and held his marked hand with her hoof, gently caressing it.

_Sam opened his eyes and blinked in surprise. One moment he was fighting a zombiefied Rena and the next he was standing in a dark corridor. He looked around, getting a foreboding sense of da-ja-vu, and began to explore the place he was currently stranded in. He noticed a door in front of him and opened it slowly, before stepping inside and looking around. _

_His eyes widened in fear as he suddenly realised where he was. He didn't care that it was impossible, he was here and so was his one of his biggest fears since he foolishly watched the episode when he was twelve. _

_He was in a hospital that much was clear, but it was who…or what was lying in the beds that frightened him. There were people lying in the beds, it would have seemed normal. Except every single one of them had a gasmask attached to their face along with a scar on the back of their right hand. _

_Disarin felt himself beginning to hyperventilate as the feeling of pure and absolute terror washed over him. He turned around and opened the door, stepping out into the corridor and walking back in the opposite direction from where he had come. He couldn't think, he could even begin to form a plan. The only thing on his mind was to get out of the creepy hospital. _

"_Mummy?" _

_Disarin froze on the spot, shaking horribly. He turned around and looked down at the end of the corridor. A young boy was standing there, a gasmask on his face and a scar on the back of his hand. The boy then began to slowly walk over to him, making Disarin's eyes widen in fear. He ran away from the child as fast as he could, which was strange as it was incredibly slow compared to his usual speed. It was as though he was a…Human again. _

_He shook his head to rid the thought from his mind, focusing instead on getting away from the child. He noticed a door without a number, indicating that it would not lead him into more of those…things. He opened it quickly and sighed in relief when there was none of the gasmask people inside it. He then locked the door and looked around. _

"_Oh fuck."_

_The entire room was covered with pictures of a child with what was seemingly his mother. Disarin cursed himself for not looking above the door, it would have had the number 802 which would have alerted him to who's room this belonged to. Disarin suddenly heard a loud bang and turned around to see the child standing in the doorway, looking at him. _

"_How…I locked it, even with its enhanced strength he shouldn't have just broken it down straight away…This isn't real, it's just a nightmare, a fear."_

_Disarin looked at the child who was beginning to walk over to him. He took a deep breath and walked forward himself, stopping in front of the child and staring down at him._

"_I know what you are." He began. "You're nothing more than a childhood fear that is trying once more to frighten me. Well you know what, I'm not scared of you anymore. I've seen shit that would make you want to crawl into a corner and die. Hell I've done shit that would make you want to crawl into a corner and die." Disarin crouched down so he was looking at the child at eye level. He took another breath and put his hand on his shoulder, not to hurt but to merely show how unafraid he really was of him. He instantly noticed a scar forming on the back of his hand and shook his head amusedly. _

"_Sorry Jamie but I've grown up now, you simply just don't scare me anymore." _

_The child backed away from him a little bit and looked at Disarin for a moment. He then put and hand on his gasmask and pulled it off, revealing not the child from the episode…but a younger version of Disarin himself. He smiled at the now stunned Disarin and pulled him into a hug._

"_About time Sam. You've faced your childhood fear and won, I'm so proud of you." _

_Disarin blinked rapidly as tears leaked out of his eyes, even though he had no idea why._

_He heard a numerous pair of footsteps and looked up around him. Gasmask people were standing around him, pulling off their masks and revealing themselves to him. His mom, dad, Cassie, Alex and Jake were all looking down at him with a smile. Disarin then felt someone clap his shoulder in a friendly manner and turned around to see Bowers looking at him with a grin. _

"_We are all so proud of you Sam, we don't blame you for what happened. None of us do. Just do us all a favour Sam."_

"_Anything" replied Disarin._

"_Remember us, remember what we all shared with you. And most importantly…don't regret any mistakes you made, they made you the person you are today." _

_Disarin stood up as they all surrounded him in a group hug, even his younger self joined in, giggling childishly and reminding him of a certain filly that was most likely waiting for him to play with. Disarin looked over at his mom and dad, a few tears falling down his cheek. His mom smiled and wiped them away while his father put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently._

"_I miss you two every day." Said Disarin._

"_And we miss you." His dad replied. _

_Disarin smiled at them as the whole world around him lit up brightly before fading away into nothingness. _

Disarin opened his eyes and blinked as the light of the sun nearly blinded him. He then looked around and noticed Luna cleaning a white cloth with water.

"I wondered why my face felt damp." He said.

Luna dropped the cloth into the water bowl in surprise. She then looked at him and smiled, putting a slightly wet hoof on his cheek and rubbing it softly.

"You've been out for a while Sam." She said.

"Please, just call me Disarin. Sam is who I used to be...This is a fresh start, a new start. So please…Disarin not Sam."

Luna smiled and nodded, continuing her rubbing motions on his cheek.

"You said I've been out for a while, how long exactly?" he asked.

"A few weeks, nearly a month." She replied. "You should get some rest, I'll be back in a little while."

Luna lowered her head and went to kiss his cheek but Disarin turned his head and caught her lips with his own instead, surprising the night princess. The continued for a second or two before Luna pulled back quickly, looking down at Disarin in shock while he looked up at her with a grin.

"Do you think I didn't hear you Luna?" he said rhetorically.

Luna realised what he was talking about and stifled a giggle with her hoof. Disarin reached up and took it with his hand, he then pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

"You've looked after me all this time?" he asked. Luna merely nodded, unused to the sensation he was bringing out of her but loving it all the same.

"Go and do what you have to Luna…and then when you get back we can talk about…this."

Luna smiled gently and gave him a quick kiss, before exiting and closing the door behind her. Disarin turned around and closed his eyes, burying his head into his pillow.

"_I think this is the start of something new…something better."_

He smiled widely at the thought.

"_And I think I'm going to love it."_

**And done my fellow readers. **

**Did you recognize the place and people from Disarin's...and my childhood fear. Yeah, yeah I used to be terrified of something, big whoop XD Cookie to whoever recognizes it first :) **

**What did you think, are you liking where this is going or is it not to your satisfaction? **

**Right seeing as I've been spammed over the past few days, perhaps you could kindly take that spam and use it on reviewing this chapter. :D**

**If you have any questions Pm me or chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	5. Chapter 4

_**S**_**orry for the long wait but I felt like I needed a break for a bit. I mean come on, I've been writing non-stop since September. Anyway this story is going to become very interesting, but more on that later on in this chapter.**

**I know it's the longest title EVER!**

**Begin!**

**Love Dies Only To Be Reborn Once More**

Disarin was floating in an empty blackness, similar to that of space. He looked around but could neither see nor smell nor touch anything. It was all just an immense void of nothing. Suddenly a bright light shone in front of him, blinding him momentarily. What happened next was the strangest sensation he had ever felt in his entire life.

He was pulled closer to the light and only stopped when he was pressed up against it. It felt surprisingly warm and reminded him of the feeling of being embraced. Confusion was blatant on his face, for he could not comprehend what exactly was going on. And then it happened. A slow sad tune started emanating from the light. The voice behind it was female, that much was obvious. But there was something about it that just made him feel…nostalgic, as if he had heard this tune before.

Then as if it couldn't get any weirder he started rocking backwards and forwards, almost as a baby would in its mother's arms.

"_Okay I'm confused, what's happening to me? Why am I here?"_

"_**Shhhh…"**_

Disarin blinked in surprise. Who just shushed him?

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly found out that he couldn't. He hadn't lost his voice and he could still feel his mouth and knew he could move it. But like before something was touching him or more specifically his mouth. It felt suspiciously like a finger pressed against it softly, but there was no finger that he could see. Only the warmth of the blinding light could he feel against him.

"_This is…nice, but I'm really confused and…kinda scared."_

The light glowed for a moment and Disarin swore he could feel a feeling of sadness come from it.

"_**Do not be frightened Disarin, I would never harm you."**_

Disarin felt himself be pressed even more into the light. It didn't feel all that bad though, if anything it just made want to close his eyes and go to sleep.

"_Wait, aren't I already sleeping?" _

He then heard a most beautiful sound. The voice in his mind was laughing softly, it reverberated throughout his entire being and filled him up with an emotion similar to glee.

"_**Sleeping Disarin? Maybe, or I have I merely plucked you from Equestria to have but a moment with you?"**_

Disarin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but shook it off and grinned at this being. He found it immensely amusing that its humour was similar to his own.

"_**Is it though? Or is yours just similar to mine?" **_

Disarin felt her pause for a few moments. He then felt himself being turned until he was in a standing position. He was then lifted upwards for a few seconds until he reached the very top of where this light ended.

"_**I have waiting so long for you to reclaim your heritage. I was fearful that you would remain oblivious on the testing world forever."**_

"_You know about that?"_

He heard her laugh softly once again and felt his hair being ruffled.

"_**I know more about you then even you yourself do."**_

Disarin thought on this for a moment and shook his head in frustration.

"_Okay lady I really don't like riddles, I've had enough of them with Prophetia. Why can't you just be straight forward with me?"_

"_**You are not yet ready to know everything and don't argue. For now it will just have to be that way until you have passed your task."**_

Disarin growled in annoyance but knew that arguing would get him nowhere.

"_Okay fine but can you answer me two questions?"_

"_**Perhaps, it all depends on what they are?"**_

"_Well the first one is this. Why for the love of god is that tattoo on my hand doing its own thing? I can't control it and it does it without any warning."_

Instead of laughing softly this time, this being erupted into a fit of giggles.

"_**Oh Disarin the answer to that is quite simple. It reacts heavily to your emotions and so far they have always been negative. Try and be a little more positive and…well you'll see."**_

Disarin blinked at that. He hadn't actually been all that positive since he had arrived. The only moments were when he was playing with Applebloom and working with her older sister Applejack.

"_Thank you, I'll try to be more upbeat from now on, it's just hard to be happy after what Rena did…I still can't believe a part of me doesn't care."_

"_**Perhaps because that isn't a part of you at all."**_

"_What?"_

"_**You'll figure it out. Now then what is the second question?"**_

Disarin smiled at this and looked as best he could at the bright light in front of him.

"_Who are you?" _

He felt an emotion similar to amusement flow off of her…followed up by that of shame.

"_**You don't know? Well…I think I will save that piece of information for a later date. In the meantime I believe you have a task to complete."**_

Disarin didn't even get a chance to respond as the light shone brightly, blinding him and dulling his other senses. He then fell down through the emptiness until he felt like it would never end. Down and down and down and-

He opened his eyes to find himself still sleeping on a bed. He sat up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. It was dark outside, he couldn't tell exactly but if he had to guess he would say it was around midnight. He felt a lot better than he had earlier and figured that he was more or less fully recovered.

He threw the covers off of himself and quickly got out of the bed. He noticed a bathroom and walked over to it. A long mirror was propped up in the corner, which he noticed and made his way over to it. He was wearing nothing but his boxers which were different to the ones he had worn last. He blushed slightly as he figured out that someone else had changed him. He also took in his body which to his surprise hadn't gotten weaker despite being stuck in a bed for almost a month.

"_Maybe it's because of my Digimon DNA."_

After a few minutes of doing his business and having a quick wash, Disarin walked back into the room and saw his clothes hung over a chair. He put them on quickly and made his way out of the room, feeling bored and quite frankly wanting to explore a bit. He walked out into a corridor which seemed to link to other corridors.

"_This whole place is just a gigantic maze."_

He chose to go left and walked in that direction for a bit. He stopped when he reached a crossroad of corridors and looked at both directions. He chose to go right this time and walked down the corridor, passing an endless amount of rooms on his way. Suddenly he heard voices ahead of him, getting louder as they approached his location. Disarin smiled in excitement and quickly extracted his claws before scaling the wall and hiding in a dark corner. A few moments passed before he saw two guards talking to each other, oblivious to him being no more than a couple of feet away from them.

A female Pegasus was talking to a male earth pony, seemingly in a discussion.

"So what do you think about Princess Luna and the err, what Princess Celestia call it?"

"Human." Replied the stallion.

"Yeah that."

"Personally I have no problem with it, interspecies relationships aren't exactly new you know."

"Yeah I know but this is the princess. Surely it must be some sort of fluke. This Human is apparently quite violent, did you not hear about what he did to Money Bags?"

The stallion snorted in amusement as he replied.

"From what I heard, Money Bags insulted it and tried to actually touch it afterwards. If he got thrown by the Human because of that then by the sound of it he fully deserved it."

"Hmm maybe, but did you hear how he was thrown?"

"No why?"

"The Human didn't even touch him, he just glowed and the next thing anypony else knew Money Bags was flying over their heads and onto the street."

The stallion stopped walking and looked at the mare in surprise.

"Do you think the Human has magic then?"

"Well what else could it be? And besides that we went off the original topic. Don't you think the princess can do better than that type of creature?"

The stallion shook his head and continued walking.

"I doubt it has anything to do with who and what you are. My cousin works in the royal library and she told me that she once read a book that it has something to do with something called an Alicorn love bond."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well apparently Alicorns can only love once in their life. But the catch is that they already have a destined love. Maybe they don't meet straight away but once they do it becomes almost impossible to resist the attraction."

The mare looked shocked at this recent revelation.

"Why can't they resist?"

"Well they can but my cousin said that in the book it compared it to fighting quicksand."

"Quicksand?"

"Yeah the book said that fighting the bond is like fighting quicksand, the more you struggle the harder it gets to resist."

"Damn that sounds intense, so what about-"

Disarin felt like he had heard enough and decided on climbing away from the guards. Once he felt he was out of earshot he retracted his claws and landed on the ground silently.

"_Destined love huh. I guess Luna and I are going to have to talk about this later…but in the meantime."_

Disarin allowed a grin to grace his face once more and continued to explore the palace. He was walking past the endless amount of doors when he stopped in front of one. The door didn't look any different from the others and yet Disarin knew that it was. He opened it quickly and stepped inside, recognising the random ornaments immediately. He looked across the the other side of the room and saw a door no different than the rest. He walked over to it and opened it, before looking down at the stone spiral staircase.

He knew where this lead.

Disarin took a deep breath and began to walk down it. A few minutes later and he was once again in front of a door, which he opened silently before stepping inside and closing it behind him. He looked around and noticed a few changes from the last time he had been here. The green force field was still there but what was behind it had changed.

Instead of being chained up like before Rena was lying down on a bed on her stomach. It had a blanket which Rena was sleeping on top of and a single pillow which her head was currently resting on. Her tail was swaying from side to side but the thing that caught Disarin's attention was the fact that she like him hadn't lost any musculature. She looked exactly the same as when he saw her last.

"Why am I here." Disarin muttered quietly. In truth it had been his curiosity that had drove him to venture down here once again. But for what? To check how she was doing? To see if she was being treated alright? Or just because he simply couldn't resist?

He didn't know.

He walked up to the force field silently and put his hand on it.

"_Even with my budding feelings for Luna I can't deny that I still feel something for Rena. I shouldn't though, I should feel nothing but hate for what she did…God when did this get so confusing."_

He rested his head against the force field and sighed miserably, closing his eyes and moving his body slightly so that it lent against the green wall. Unbeknownst to Disarin his mark glowed for a split second and to his surprise he fell through the force field and lost his balance, tripping over himself and falling onto the floor with a thud.

He quickly looked up at Rena and to his horror she was now very much awake and looking down at him in surprise. Disarin slowly stood up and for a moment remained motionless. He then quickly turned around and ran at the force field, only to bounce off of it and land on his back. He looked up dazedly to see Rena looking down at him with a small grin on her face.

"**I've tried doing that as well, it doesn't work." **She said.

She grabbed Disarin gently and pulled him on to his feet. He shook her off and backed away into a corner. Rena looked at him with something akin to shame on her face. She started to walk over to Disarin but stopped as he put his now clawed hands millimetres from her neck.

"Don't even think of touching me Rena." he said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Rena nodded and backed away a little bit but kept herself within arm's reach.

"**Sam can we at least talk?" **she asked.

"Oh and what is there to talk about? How you betrayed me, controlled me or used me? "

Rena looked down at the floor sadly before looking back at Disarin silently.

"You can't even explain yourself can you."

Disarin sighed and lowered his hand, retracting his claws and sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall.

"I imagine they come down here with food for you at some point. They'll let me out then, although I'm still not sure how I got in here to begin with."

Rena looked at his marked hand and pointed at it.

"**The mark on your hand glowed for a moment and then you sort of…fell through the force field."**

Disarin examined his hand for a few moments and sighed.

"Great as if I needed it to get me into more problems."

Rena raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"**Problems?"**

"Yeah I ended up flying over Ponyville for a bit, you know before it decided to suddenly stop working and drop me from a few hundred feet up."

Rena's eyes widened worriedly and she had to supress the urge to go and check him over for any lasting damage.

"**Are you sure you're okay?" **she asked, a worried tone forcing its way into her words.

Disarin looked at her apathetically but nodded none the less.

"Yeah I think so."

"**You think so?"**

Disarin found himself blushing in embarrassment against his will but nodded firmly.

"Yeah I do."

Rena bit her lip for a moment but too a deep breath and began to speak.

"**Well I know what this looks like but can I…check you over myself?"**

Disarin raised an eyebrow sceptically but Rena cut across him before he could speak.

"**It's just to make sure you're alright. Remember that we're not on Earth anymore and well…the ponies here aren't exactly experts on Human physiology are they."**

Disarin narrowed his eyebrows but thought on what she was saying.

"_She may have a point, what if they did something that affects me later…I do have Digimon DNA after all and Rena is the best expert on that here so maybe…"_

"Alright fine, but your just checking me over, nothing more." He said.

Rena's eyes brightened considerably but she quickly composed herself and walked over to him.

"**You need to stand up so I can…get a good look at you."**

Disarin sighed but stood up none the less and let Rena examine him.

He had to bite his lip in order to stay quiet as she pressed against his muscles and joints, checking for anything that might be out of place or fixed incorrectly. He couldn't help but notice her soft silky fur brushing against his unclothed arms.

"**Hmm your healing ability has fixed what needed to be fixed and you muscles and joints seem to be reacting to my touch correctly." **

She hesitated but moved onto his face, checking his jaw joints and cheekbones for any unnecessary manipulations.

"**You joints are alright and your cheekbones are okay, save for a little dent on the right one. But that was most likely from before we met so I'll leave it alone."**

She then finally moved onto his forehead and rubbed her fingers on it, feeling for anything out of the ordinary.

"**Your forehead seems fine but it is a little bit hot. Are you feeling alright, no headaches or sharp pains?"**

Disarin suddenly realised that she was asking him a question and snapped out of his stupor. Rena was in front of him and grinning slightly as she apparently knew this.

"Uhh yeah, no headaches or pains. I honestly feel fine save for a little bit of aching."

Rena looked down and bit her lip once more, she then looked back at Disarin and asked him a question.

"**Well then…how about I uhh, give you a massage?"**

Disarin's eyebrows nearly shot off of his face but Rena cut across him before he could say anything.

"**It's merely medicinal Sam, nothing like what you're thinking."**

Disarin shook his head and looked at her as if to find any deception in her eyes.

"Purely medicinal?"

"**Yes"**

He sighed but nodded at her, which caused her to smile widely at him in return.

"**Then um if you could lie on the bed please."**

Disarin looked at her once more before doing what she said and lying on her bed.

Rena walked over to him and gave him a quick look over. She then smiled and went to work, starting on his back. She then stopped and growled, feeling frustrated for some reason.

"**Um Sam could you take off your top, it'll make it easier for both of us."**

Disarin sat back up at tried to take his top off, only for his back and arms to twinge as the aches sent pain all over his body. Rena noticed this straight away and helped him pull it off, before motioning for him to lie back down. He did so and she started yet again on his back.

She began by kneading her paws onto the tight muscled areas, working out any knots and generally loosening the area where Disarin's aches were the most prominent. She always found it amusing how the silkiness of her fur threw out the need for any oil because it never caused any friction. She shook the thought form her head and went onto one of his arms, digging her fingers into the soft skin and performing a circular rubbing motion up and down on it. This continued for a few minutes before she moved onto his hand and began working on his fingers, grinning when she heard him try to contain a moan.

"_**Sam always did like his fingers being done." **_She thought fondly.

She spent the next ten minutes on the other parts of his body before finishing and reluctantly removing her paws from him.

"**And that's it Sam, all done."**

Disarin opened his eyes wearily and mumbled incoherent words of reluctance but got up none the less and stretching, feeling immensely satisfied when he could feel no aches or pains. He looked up at Rena who was seemingly awaiting his response.

"It was um, it was great thank you, I feel a lot better now." Although he felt slightly awkward he gave her a genuine smile and got off of her bed, walking back over to the corner and leaning against the wall once more.

Rena looked at him with a smile and sat down on her bed.

"**Sam…can we talk?" **

Disarin looked at her with an unreadable expression but nodded at her and chose to lean against the force field so that they were looking at each other face to face.

Rena took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"**Sam…what I did was horrible and wrong, and I don't ever expect you to forgive me. I tampered with your mind and personality and made you do all those things. I wish I could say that I couldn't help it because it was a part of my nature but that's just an excuse. I wanted you to be mine, all mine and nobody else's. I wanted you to only love me and have no need for friends because I would be the only light in your life. I've had a lot of time to think about my actions Sam, I know they were wrong and I know that what I want and what you want are different things. But maybe if we really talked about it then perhaps we could come to a compromise."**

Disarin looked at Rena and took in all that she was saying. He then sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Rena…you made me kill Cassie, and then you killed Bowers. And well to top it off the whole resistance fell because of you influencing my mind."

"**Sam I know okay, I know. But you heard Prophetia, they weren't even real Sam. I know it's hard to accept but can't you just…get over it?"**

Disarin's eyes seemed empty for a moment before they flashed dangerously. Rena knew that she had once again said the wrong thing.

"Get over it? GET OVER IT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! Cassie was my friend, Bowers was my friend and the whole resistance was like a second family to me! I don't care if they were real or not! You made me kill all of them and have the nerve to tell me to **GET OVER IT!"**

The whole room shook with each word he said as his anger towards the one who cost him so much escalated into something akin to fury.

"**No Sam please I didn't mean to say it like that, it came out wrong I swear!" **

For the first time since she had met Disarin, Rena was feeling very afraid of him. She knew that his new power was unpredictable and by now he could have absorbed any amount of abilities.

"Oh really? How else can you say get over it? Because I'm pretty sure they all end up with the same meaning."

Disarin was breathing heavily and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her. Suddenly he felt all the negativity leave him as a certain paw touched his face gently. He opened his eyes to see Rena with her paw on his face and an extremely focused expression of concentration. Before he could do anything she removed her paw from him and breathed in air deeply.

"**That was…so hard to do…I could barely remove the negative emotions, it's almost as though…"**

Rena looked up at Disarin with a shocked expression on her face.

"**You're moving on…" **

She flung herself onto Disarin and clung to him with an iron like grip.

"**No please don't leave me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll do anything for you just please don't abandon me!" **

Disarin was beyond confused. One second he was yelling at her and the next he was struggling to stay upright as Rena had pounced on him.

Then it hit him.

He realised that by kissing Luna earlier he had begun his first steps into effectively moving on past Rena, this in turn had affected her ability to pacify his emotions, seeing that she could only do that with a mate or in this case him. But he was slowly being rid of that title. The question here was did he still want it.

He thought about Rena for a moment. She was wild and animalistic, expressive and possessive. She had brought out his primal side as well as excitement into his life. But the cost for all of that had nearly destroyed his humanity completely and would have turned him into a murderous monster.

Then there was Princess Luna, goddess of the night and co ruler of Equestria. She was kind and thoughtful, yet unafraid to not contain her emotions in order to retain a good image. He could vaguely remember her shouting at somepony that she was not a little filly as well as threatening him at the end. She had looked after him for almost a month, cleaning him and making sure he was alright every day, instead of getting a servant to do so. But he barely knew her. Could he really fall for her that quickly?

Maybe he could, he remembered the feeling of warmth and safety her presence gave him…Maybe it really was love at first sight…

Disarin snapped out of his thinking spree and looked down at Rena who was currently weeping on his chest. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Rena look at me, please."

Rena did as he said, looking up at him with tear stained eyes and shaking slightly.

Disarin took her face in his hands and leaned his head forwards.

"**Sam?" **

"I need to know something." He replied quietly.

Rena moved upwards and completed the gap, their mouths meeting and moving together in the same passionate way they always used to. Their tongues met and danced around each other, licking and flicking inside the others mouth. After a short while, Disarin removed his mouth from hers and looked down at her, stunned.

"I don't…."

Rena looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.

"**Don't what?"**

Disarin leaned his back against the force field once more and sighed deeply. He then pushed Rena off of him gently and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't feel anything anymore."

Rena's eyes widened in fear as she realised what Disarin was saying. She was about to say something, anything to try and get him to change his mind, but Disarin cut across her before she could.

"Rena….I don't think I love you anymore."

Rena's eyes shrunk down into pinpoints, fear overriding her system as Disarin stopped talking and looked at her emotionlessly. Before she could do anything however there were two flashes in front of her which made her cover her eyes.

Disarin nearly shot of the floor in surprise but retained his dignity and spun around to see both Luna and Celestia looking at him in shock.

"How did you get through the magical field?" asked Celestia.

"Nevermind that Tia, what are you doing down here in the first place?" asked Luna, her eyes narrowing in a way which made Disarin feel both slightly afraid and slightly excited.

Disarin didn't even get a chance to explain as his mark glowed once more, making everyone in the room look at it. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought before looking at the force field and slowly touching it with his hand.

It passed right through it.

Celestia's eyes widened in disbelief as she watched Disarin walk through her highly advanced magical field as though it wasn't there at all.

He was almost through it but felt something grab onto his left arm and hold it tightly. Disarin sighed and turned around slightly to see Rena holding his hand to her face as if it were her lifeline. She had tears flowing down her cheek and matting her fur. Disarin couldn't help but feel pity for her as she whimpered and hiccupped in an attempt to say something to him.

"**Sam…please…Please love me…love me…"**

"Sorry Rena, but I can't make myself love you again."

He gently removed his hand from her face and pulled it through the green barrier.

"I remember you telling me once that although the males could move on, the females would burn for them for the rest of their lives. You have no idea what I felt when I realised that it was my hand that killed Cassie. It was hell…my own personal hell that I will never forget. And so I give you your own personal hell. You will never touch me again, I will never love you again. And you will know this for the rest of your life."

And with that he opened the door and walked up the spiral staircase with both of the princesses following him. Rena had fallen to her knees and was crying hysterically. For Disarin had not been exaggerating when he said "Her own personal hell". For a Renamon being told by her mate that he was both moving on and never going to love her again…there is no emotion in any world to explain the grief that was flooding her senses. She slowly stood up and lied down on her bed, hugging herself and picturing Disarin's arms around her. If there was one thing the Crystal of Recollection had done right, it was to give her a brilliant memory. She could feel her body being caressed by touches that had long since been done. It didn't matter to her though, if Disarin didn't love her then she could just lose herself in her memories.

After all there were plenty of them that she could replay forever.

Disarin was sitting on his bed and was currently being glared at by Luna whilst being studied by Celestia's eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said Disarin? It seemed…unnaturally cruel." Asked Celestia.

Disarin grinned and shook his head.

"Of course I didn't but she doesn't know that. Cruel? Maybe, but after what she did to me I consider it fair. Besides it will only go on until she finally accepts the whole responsibility of what she did, instead of telling me to just get over it."

Celestia suddenly seemed to notice Luna's glare on Disarin and chuckled to herself before showing herself out and leaving the poor Hybrid at her sister's mercy.

"So Disarin…do you mind telling me why you were down there with Renamon?" asked Luna

"Figuring out my feelings." He replied.

Luna's eyes widened in excitement for just a brief second before retaining their unforgiving glare.

"Oh? And what did you discover?"

Disarin smiled inwardly, knowing just how to bate this particular mare.

"Well you know, stuff. It was all quite eye opening actually but then again I don't want to bore you with the details."

Luna had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from begging him. After all she is the princess of the night and would never lower herself like that.

"Well I'm interested Disarin, surely you could relay what you discovered. After all it is always refreshing to learn something new."

Disarin knew he had her now.

"Well you know what they say about knowledge. It can be dangerous. And in any case it's kind of personal, don't you think?"

Luna's eyes seemed to widen slightly as she apparently realised something.

"Well I suppose you're right there, I'll leave it be for now."

"_What?"_

Disarin blinked in surprise. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Luna refrained from laughing at the comical look on Disarin's face and trotted over to him. She then jumped up on his bed and lied down next to him, stretching herself slowly and letting her tongues tip poke out of her mouth. She then looked up at Disarin with lidded eyes and rested her head on his lap.

Disarin was staring down at her in mild shock at her deliberate display, fighting the feeling of arousal that had suddenly flooded his mind. Perhaps if he could move away from her.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you Dissy? "

"Dissy?"

"Mhmm, yes I like it. Why? Don't you?" She was looking at him with an incredibly sexy smirk.

Disarin nodded dumbly but quickly shook his head and glared down at her in mock anger.

"You…are an evil and incredibly sexy woman." He growled at her.

Luna blushed at being called sexy but smirked none the less.

"Well if you tell me what happened before I might consider being less evil."

Disarin sighed but by the look on Luna's face she wasn't planning on moving her head anytime soon.

"Right, I went down there while exploring the palace and ended up phasing through the force field somehow. Rena noticed and we ended up arguing for a bit, then she um… checked me over, don't look at me like that, nothing happened. I was aching and in a bit of pain so she gave me a _medicinal_ massage to help. No seriously that is all she did, don't look at me like that. Then she tried to explain herself which ended up with us arguing again-"

"The entire palace knows that part." She interrupted.

"They do?"

"Mhmm, the whole palace shook and your voice carried all the way to my room, which is on the opposite side of the lower prison."

Disarin's face went slightly red which made Luna laugh at him.

"Anyways, like I said we argued and then I… well I tried something."

Luna looked up at him and sensed his hesitance. She grinned to herself and deliberately shuffled her head around slowly on his lap, which in turn made Disarin shuffle around himself. It was obvious to her just how…happy her actions were almost making him.

"Luna…"

"What?" she replied innocently, looking up at him with a brilliant imitation of puppy dog eyes.

He shook his head and tried desperately to shake the feeling of arousal that was beginning to really make itself known.

After a few deep breaths that Luna totally missed, he carried on with his explanation.

"Okay I kissed her, I just wanted to see if I still felt anything for her."

Luna seemed to take this seriously and stopped _accidently _breathing towards the centre of his lap.

"And um…what did you…I mean did you feel anything?" She seemed generally worried about his response as she had lifted her head up and was looking deep into his eyes.

"No…I didn't feel anything. It shocked me actually, to feel so much emotion for her one day and none the next."

Luna exhaled as she let go of the breath she had been holding. She then put her head back on his lap and nodded for him to continue.

"Well she didn't like that as you saw yourself. But it got me thinking something that I think you might find interesting."

Luna raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh?"

"Well Rena tried to pacify my emotions which she could normally do without a problem…but this time she really struggled to do so. She said it was because I was…moving on. You saw everything else that happened so…yeah, there you go."

Luna thought about what he had just said with a smile.

"_Moving on? Does he mean me? I know we kissed before but I figured that it was because of the bond. But if he is generally moving on…this could be it. After one thousand nine hundred and eighty seven years of waiting for him…I can finally have love." _

"Now than I do believe you said you would take your head of my lap."

Luna smirked at him and shook her head slowly.

"Actually I do believe I said I would consider being less evil, I have considered it. I decided that I'm quite happy how I am, besides I'm quite comfortable."

Disarin narrowed his eyes and seriously considered moving her head off of him himself. Luna apparently guessed this and moved her forelegs out from under her and put them over Disarin's lap, allowing her to prop herself up so that she and Disarin were at eye level. Disarin suddenly smirked at her which in turn made Luna look at him warily.

"You know what Luna?" he said, bringing his marked hand to her face and caressing the side of it gently. Luna leaned into it and nuzzled it softly, her eyes never leaving Disarin's.

"What?" she breathed.

"I think I need to try something."

He moved his face to hers and captured her lips in a kiss so passionate that if she had toes they would of curled. Although Luna was less than experienced on this matter, she still managed to both respond and keep up with Disarin's motions. His tongue flicked against her lips which immediately allowed entrance. Their tongues met in a battle of dominance which immediately sided with Disarin, his experience simply overpowering Luna's lack of and forcing her to submit. Then just as it was getting unbearably hot for the night princess, it was over. Disarin gently removed his mouth from hers and watched as the inexperienced mare panted shallowly. Disarin moved closer to her once more, making her both want to plead him to stop and beg him to continue.

He stopped mere centimetres from her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Well how about that. Rena made me feel nothing, but you…You just made me feel more alive than I have ever felt in my life. Call me a fool if you must but I think I'm falling for you Luna…no. I know I'm falling for you."

Luna hadn't stopped panting since Disarin had pulled away and at these words she had begun to breath so quickly and shallowly that it was almost akin to hyperventilating.

"Luna are you okay?" asked Disarin, worry etching into his expression.

"I have waited nearly two millennia for you but I have to be certain. Do you mean what you just said or not?"

Disarin smirked as he caressed her face gently.

"Luna, I meant every word." He said, not a hint of deception anywhere on his features.

Luna's horn glowed and Disarin was thrown onto the centre of the bed. He didn't even get a chance to say or do anything as Luna was quickly on top of him and looking at him with a predatory grin.

"Then don't be afraid."

Luna suddenly tilted her head down and plunged her glowing horn into his skull. Disarin cried out in surprise but felt no pain. Instead he felt the strangest sensation flowing through his entire body. Both his and Luna's eyes began to glow simultaneously. Luna's soft hazel and Disarin's an aqua blue. Then just as it had started it was just as suddenly over, Luna withdrew her horn from his skull and collapsed on top of him, exhaustion evident on her face.

"Luna, what did you do?" asked Disarin. He felt his forehead for a hole but it felt as smooth as it usually did.

The princess of the night looked up at him and grinned.

"I performed the most sacred and precious magic ever known to ponykind."

"And what would that be?"

Luna crawled up to his face and looked down at his eyes, admiring the colour they had just taken. Disarin noticed the change in Luna's eyes as well. They had gone from an aqua blue to a mix of hazel, blue and gold. He also noticed that just below her horn there was small star-like tattoo marking that looked identical to the one on his right hand. It was inky black and mixed in well with the colour of her fur.

"I just bound our souls together Dissy. Every emotion you feel I feel too, every amount of pain that is inflicted on you is inflicted on me. I can hear your every thought just as you can with me. We are linked and bound together for all eternity Dissy. That is why I had to make sure you meant what you said, about falling for me, about moving on from Renamon."

She took a deep breath and slowed her breathing down a touch.

"Do you regret it?" she finished.

Disarin was stunned, literally stunned. But at the same time he was actually okay with this. It was similar to his and Rena's relationship and yet it was immensely more grand. They're souls were bound and wrapped around each other while his and Rena's were merely linked. If he felt pain then so did she. To Disarin that was unbelievable, to share his pain so that he would not have to do so alone… He wasn't a religious person but he couldn't help but thank whoever was out there for allowing him to be destined to love this magnificent creature. His mind tried in a last ditch effort to compare what he used to feel to Rena for what he felt to Luna at this moment in time. There was no comparison, what he had felt for Rena had been nothing more than an immense crush compared to what he felt now.

Could he actually feel love for her despite having not known her for less than a month?

Disarin suddenly realised that Luna was looking at him with a concentrated expression on her face. She seemed to realise that Disarin was looking at her and snapped out of her focused trance.

She then smirked at him deviously and moved her face closer to his.

"I don't know Dissy, could you really feel love for me despite not knowing me for less than a month?"

"_How did she-"_

"Read your mind? Dissy I did just say that I can hear your every thought. Didn't you hear me?"

"_No because I was too busy admiring how downright sexy you look when you pant….and she totally just heard that!"_

Luna looked at him with another smirk and whispered in his ear.

"Read my mind." Her breath coating his ear and making him shiver slightly.

He forced the sensation away for a moment and concentrated on doing as she asked, the knowhow on how to do so apparently already known to him. His eyes widened slightly as he read her thoughts. He then looked at her face which was smirking oh so sexily down at his which was now a full blown grin.

"Your desire is my command." He said.

They launched themselves at each other, lips meeting with an audible smack and tongues already forcing their way into the others mouth where they wrapped around each other. Luna moaned quite loudly as Disarin's hands started to massage her flank, touching her very sensitive cutie mark and kneading into it with a gentle force. Luna suddenly found herself flipped over as their soul kissing became so intense that her horn started glowing, illuminating their faces to each other. Disarin then ripped his mouth away from hers which she quickly protested too, but was just as quickly silenced as he bit into her neck and forcing her to cry out.

"_Oh that feels indescribable. He's biting me, no he is marking me! Claiming me for himself. I know you hear me Dissy, so do it, take me, take everything I am and make it yours!"_

Disarin heard her alright, but he felt it too. The slight pain she felt from his bite, he felt as well. But the pleasure flowing through the both of them was felt too, flowing from Disarin and into Luna where it was doubled and forced back into him.

It was so good that it nearly wiped their minds of everything except pleasure. Feeling pleasure, increasing that pleasure. Disarin had a little more experience with this feeling but Luna had none whatsoever. She could feel the weight of her desire to take him, take Disarin, take the Hybrid and make him hers permanently.

In the midst of this passion Disarin heard this thought, this primal instinct that was passing through the night princess. He instantly withdrew his mouth, much to Luna's despair, and stroked her cheek as he tried to calm her down.

"Luna shhh, just relax." He said softly, remembering the first time he had felt such pleasure. He could hear her thoughts so loudly that they were mixing with his own. He blushed slightly as they did so, never expecting that he was making her feel this way.

"_Need him! Want him! Must take him! He must take me!... Okay calm down Luna. You don't want him thinking you're some kind of whore. You are the princess of the night, an Alicorn and nearly two thousand years old…Oh my gosh I hope my age doesn't bother him! What if he doesn't like the fact that I'm older than him, what if he rejects me! No Luna just relax, you're letting your emotions rule you. But I've waited so long for him, I don't want to ruin anything…why is he laughing?"_

Disarin was laughing at Luna but not unkindly, he merely found her worries to be funny. He already knew how old she was when he admitted he was falling for her. And the fact that he made her feel this way…well it made him feel exceptionally proud of himself.

Luna was smiling up at him even while she was still breathing in shallow gasps.

"You heard that didn't you?" asked Disarin.

"Just as you heard what I was thinking?" replied Luna.

"_We have got to figure out a way to control this." _Thought Disarin.

Luna looked up at him with a mock sad expression.

"_Aww I don't want to, it's nice knowing what you think. Besides it's a sure way to keep us honest with each other."_

They both looked at each other once more, tenderness etched into their faces. Disarin had his marked hand on Luna's face and was caressing it gently. Luna had her right hoof on his face and was replicating the same action. Disarin suddenly squirmed uncomfortably which worried Luna, she searched into his thoughts and grinned as she quickly found out what was bothering him.

"You know I could help you with that." She said, obviously still excited from their intense make out session from before.

Disarin considered it but shook his head, disappointing Luna slightly.

"Don't be like that Lulu, it's not you I promise. It's just that-"

"You want to get to know me better before you do anything more explicit then kissing, don't worry I understand and actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea…Oh and Lulu?"

Disarin smirked at her.

"Oh and Dissy?" he quipped quickly.

"Tia calls me that you know." She said, trying to get him to change his mind.

"Well then I guess both Tia and I call you that now."

Luna looked up at him in a mock glare and playfully hit his arm with her hoof.

"You're an evil Hybrid you know."

Disarin laughed at this and couldn't help but give her a quick kiss.

"Oh and how the tables have turned." He said, openly mocking her but not in a nasty way.

He then finally detached himself from her, his eyes catching her glistening arousal but making no mention of it…not that he had to, as Luna had obviously read his thoughts and was blushing furiously as a result.

"_Don't be embarrassed about it Lulu, it's perfectly natural and in my opinion very beautiful."_

Luna blushed even harder at this but shook off the urge to see what else he thought of her and crawled over to him, placing her head on his lap and sighing contently.

"_Dajavu much?_ "

Luna giggled at this but relaxed as Disarin started stroking her flowing mane, simultaneously massaging her scalp at the same time. The night princess slowly closed her eyes as he did this, thoroughly enjoying it. Disarin looked down at her, with her head in his lap and apparently being asleep she looked insanely cute to him.

"_I don't care about the whole Nightmare Moon episode. She is perfect to me." _He noticed a small but noticeable smile gracing Luna's lips as he thought this. _"I wonder if what I did to Rena was too harsh…I don't think so, I think it's the least she deserves. I know Celestia wasn't all approval but I know that Lulu was. I'm not sure if it's because of her banishment or because she is the princess of the night but Lulu isn't quite as benevolent as her sister. But it's a good thing, two princesses of the same mindset is pointless, you need one to argue with the other. Heh, no wonder this kingdom is ruled so well."_

"You're too kind Dissy." Mumbled Luna. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"But it's nearing dawn and I have to lower the moon…do you want to watch?" she added.

Disarin nodded and helped Luna out of the bed. The princesses' horn glowed briefly as she pointed it at the window, which opened completely and allowed her to walk out onto the balcony with Disarin right behind her.

Disarin was then graced as Luna flew up into the air and her horn glowed once again. The whole night sky along with the moon slowly began to descend. Going down until for a moment there was nothing but a clear sky with neither moon nor sun. Luna's horn stopped glowing and she landed gracefully next to Disarin. Disarin smiled as the sun which had been out of sight began to rise upwards from where the moon had just disappeared. He noticed that Luna's horn wasn't glowing and realised that her sister must be doing this instead.

"_Well duh?" _he thought to himself. Although apparently not to himself as Luna randomly giggled and looked up at him.

"Don't you normally go to sleep during the day?" he asked.

Luna nodded as she answered him.

"I did but if you remember I left you yesterday after I had washed your face. I…well I made myself go to sleep with magic so that I could spend the daytime with you." She looked at the ground with a faint blush.

"_She looked after me for a month and changed her sleeping cycle for me? What have I done to deserve her?"_

Luna apparently heard this and looked back up at him with a smile.

"Well if you're okay with it, how about we go and tell Celestia the good news?" asked Disarin.

Luna positively beamed at him and quickly flew up to his face, giving him a deep kiss before literally dragging him quickly out into the corridor, both of them laughing along the way.

**Phew this took me forever to write. **

**There are so many questions with this chapter isn't there. **

**Who was that light?**

**What will happen to Rena? **

**If Luna has changed slightly then what does Disarin look like?**

**Where will their relationship go from here? **

**Will Disarin ever tell Luna he loves her? **

**And most importantly, what was Luna thinking when she asked Disarin to read her mind?**

**I know what it was but there is a cookie for the first person that guesses :D**

**If you have any questions Pm me or chuck it in a review. **

**Peace Everypony :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sup people, been up to anything much? **

**I'm in a great mood so I figured I'd get writing. I'm going to have so much fun with this chapter XD **

**Btw sorry if some of you don't like what I did with Disarin and Rena, sorry but I planned it from the prequel so I'm afraid it's out of my hands now. **

**But who knows I might write a "What If" story if you're lucky **

**Begin!**

**No Restraint **

Luna and Disarin were running down a number of corridors…or should I say Luna was running and Disarin was begin dragged along the way by her magic…and teeth.

Disarin didn't mind though, he just found her enthusiasm endearing.

After passing a couple of surprised looking guards, Luna and Disarin reached a large door which was promptly opened by Luna's magic. Luna ran inside with Disarin being magically pulled in behind her.

"Tia! Disarin and I-"

Luna promptly closed her mouth as she saw a number of ponies, both Earth ponies and Pegasi conversing with her sister. They were all wearing black cloaks with hoods that had a most peculiar obscurity. Neither Luna nor Disarin could see their faces because what seemed to be a shadowy gas inside of their hoods.

Disarin narrowed his eyes in suspicion which was quickly picked up by Luna, making her look at him apprehensively and release her hold on him. The cloaked ponies noticed both of them but continued talking, except for one who kept their face pointing in Disarin's direction.

"Princess I must repeat the urgency of our task. The nobles of Manehattan must drop their prices on the taxes, as well as cut out on the ridiculous fines they impose on the children of the street."

Celestia sighed in annoyance and shook her head.

"And I yet again must remind you that I don't have any control on that. I may be Princess but if I were to do as you say then the nobles would be in uproar and Equestria could end up in ruin."

The sun Princess looked at them sadly and stood up.

"I understand on how you must feel and I wish that I could help the homeless of Manehattan but there is simply no room in either Canterlot or Ponyville at this current time."

The pony who had just spoken put his right hoof on his face and mumbled something that for some reason Disarin couldn't hear. Well he could but to him it just sounded like out of sync gibberish. He then put his hoof back on the ground and bowed slightly at Celestia.

"Very well Princess. I bid you good day."

All of them turned and headed out of the Palace. One of them tripped over their legs on the way out and stumbled behind a pillar. The Pegasus in question quickly re-joined the group and left the building.

"Well that looked awkward." Muttered Disarin.

Celestia looked over at the both of them and smiled. Luna suddenly remembered why she had just burst into the throne room and allowed her face to retake its gleeful expression.

"Tia we have some glorious news for you!" she said enthusiastically.

Celestia raised an eyebrow in amusement and sat back down on her throne.

"Oh? And what is it?" she asked.

Luna opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get out so much as a croak. She was just too happy.

Disarin chuckled at Luna's excitement and put on arm over her. Luna jumped slightly as he did so but smiled at him and put her left wing over him, pulling him closer to her and leaning on him.

Celestia's eyes widened in surprise momentarily but then softened as a happy grin of her own wormed its way onto her face.

"Well it seems that congratulations are in order. I'm very happy for the both of you and wish you both a wonderful relationship."

Disarin felt Luna's happiness through their Soul Link and smiled at her.

"_I would never have imagined someone could be this happy."_

Luna looked at him and blushed slightly.

"_I'm sorry, I've just been waiting for you for so long…I just can't contain my joy for this."_

Disarin reached out and cupped her left cheek with his marked hand, stroking it softly.

"_Never apologise for how you feel Lulu. I may not have known you for very long but my feelings for you are no less than yours for me."_

"_Dissy…"_

There was a sudden cough which snapped them out of their thoughtful daze. They let of each other and turned to face Celestia who was looking at them with an awkward smile on her face.

"So um Celestia, who were those guys?" asked Disarin. He was still smiling inwardly which Luna picked up and wrapped her left wing around him once more.

Celestia sighed in frustration and stood back up, pacing the ground in front of her throne.

"They called themselves the Anon, I'm not too sure what that word means but-"

"It means anonymous." Interrupted Disarin. "It's also a word that people use so that they do not have to use their real name. Although I would never have suspected anypony here to know it."

Celestia seemed to ponder on this for a moment but shook her head and stopped pacing.

"Well regardless of their name I am certain that they are some sort of guild, although I cannot yet distinguish what exactly."

"_A guild? Well they didn't look more than a step away from the Dark Brotherhood, or maybe the thieves guild. Ahhh Skyrim how I loved you so."_

Luna looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is a Dark brotherhood?" she asked.

Disarin snapped out of his memories and realised that Luna must of read his thoughts again. He also saw that Celestia was looking at him with interest, seemingly wanting to know this as well. He sighed and tried to explain.

"It's just a guild from a game I used to play back on…Earth. Basically there were three guilds. The Mages guild, the Thieves guild and the Dark Brotherhood which was a guild of assassins. I didn't mean anything by thinking about it but they dressed pretty similar to them that was all."

Celestia chuckled at this and looked at him in amusement.

"Well I doubt they were a group of assassins Disarin, although a thieves guild would make more sense now that I think about it. I've been hearing from the nobles of Manehattan that certain expensive objects have been stolen from them over the past few months. I've sent detectives to investigate but they all come back with nothing to show for their efforts."

She then shook her head and looked at both Luna and Disarin with a serious expression on her face.

"But for now that doesn't matter. What does matter is at the moment is you two."

She turned her head to look solely at Luna who looked back at her apprehensively.

"I hope you told Disarin all of what he was getting into before you bonded with him Lulu. Since you read his thoughts I already know that you have completed the Soul Link."

Luna's face went red as she looked down at the floor. Celestia shook her head and sighed in disappointment.

"Well do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Tell me what?" asked Disarin. He looked at Luna who kept her gaze permanently on the ground.

"_Luna what's wrong? You can tell me, I won't be mad at you." _

Luna looked up at him and walked a little closer.

"_You promise?"_

Disarin smiled down at her and gave her a smile of his own.

"_I promise."_

"Luna took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Yourbodyclockstoppedwhenweli nkedoursoulsandnowyou'reimmortallikeme."

Disarin blinked slowly and looked at Celestia for a translation. The sun princess giggled at this and shook her head, nodding her head at Luna who still had her eyes shut and was gritting her teeth.

Disarin rolled his eyes and knelt down until he could look at her at eye level. He then put his marked hand on her cheek which caused her to open her eyes. She looked up at him with a fearful expression and audibly swallowed.

"You're immortal Dissy."

Disarin's eyes widened in shock and he removed his hand from her cheek.

"I-I'm what?"

He looked over at Celestia who nodded at him confirmedly.

"_Immortal? Me? I'm not going to age past nineteen? Oh come on! I wanted to make it to twenty one at the least. I'm going to be a teenager forever!"_

"Actually you'll make it to twenty five before you stop aging. Or at least Tia and I did."

Disarin snapped out of his thoughtful tirade as Luna said this. He raised an eyebrow at her and stood up before walking away from her. He kept his back turned so that neither of the Alicorns could see his face.

"So I'm immortal?"

"Yes." replied Luna.

"I'm going to continue aging up to twenty five and then stop forever?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to mention this before you impaled my forehead?"

Luna didn't respond to this and merely bit her lip, staring at Disarin's back and thinking. Disarin could hear her jumbled thoughts mix with his own and frowned as heard her.

"_He's mad at me, oh I knew I should have told him before we bonded. But I was just so happy that he liked me, maybe even…. No he will say it in his own time. Shut up Luna we're getting of topic. Dissy is mad at me and it's all my fault. What if he leaves me, runs away and never comes back. I couldn't handle it. I've waited so long for him, and if he left me after all those years…."_

Disarin couldn't take anymore of her fearful thoughts and span around, interrupting her thoughts with his own.

"_I promised I wouldn't be mad remember, and I never break my promises." _

Luna blinked and realised that Disarin had turned back around and was looking at her with a smile. She slowly trotted over to him and stopped just out of arms reach.

"You're really not mad at me?" she whispered.

He shook his head.

"I don't like being alone Luna, and being immortal means that any friends I make will pass on before my eyes. But as long as I have you by my side then I can bear it."

Luna got a little bit closer to him and to her relief he didn't back away.

"I won't ever leave you Dissy." She said quietly.

"Then there is no need to feel sorry Lulu."

Luna smiled and edged over to him. Disarin rolled his eyes again and opened his arms which made Luna smile widely and literally jump on him, pressing him into a pillar.

Disarin raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"_Was that befitting of an Alicorn Lulu?"_

Luna smirked and moved her face closer to his.

"_I don't know and I don't care."_

Before Dissy could think or say anything Luna pressed her lips to his and brought him into a passionate kiss. Disarin responded gladly and put his hands on her body, moving closer and closer to her sensitive cutie mark.

"Nice to see you've made up then."

Disarin and Luna broke the kiss immediately and looked over at Celestia who was looking at them with a smirk. The two lovers detached themselves from each other with red faces and gave Celestia an evil glare…Before bursting into a fit of laughter and giggling.

"Haha, Sorry about that sister."

The sun princess stopped giggling for a moment and waved a hoof at her.

"No no it's fine Lulu. I just would never have expected you two to be so…forward with each other."

Disarin was about to respond to that but was cut off. He could smell something new within the throne room and was looking around for it. He had never quite used this superior sense before but that didn't mean he didn't know how.

"Disarin are you alri-" Celestia tried to say.

Disarin put his hand up in a gesture to silence her and sniffed the air whilst also training his ears for any sound of movement. Suddenly he saw a shadowy figure behind a pillar near the palace entrance. He could see the outline of a Pegasus but didn't have time to contemplate on it as he saw it put something in its mouth and blow on it. A dart shot out from it and was heading towards Celestia. Disarin reacted on instinct and watched as the world slowed down around him. Princess Celestia was slowly turning her head towards it as it reached her neck. Disarin ran in normal speed over to her and caught the dart in between his thumb and finger.

As soon as he did so the world around him returned to normal and Celestia was suddenly aware of the Hybrid holding a dart that was inches from her neck.

"Disarin what just happened?" she asked.

Disarin put the dart on the ground and turned to see the Pegasus running out of the palace.

"Send some guards after me, I'll be right back." He said quickly.

He then sped out of the palace and quickly noticed the Pegasus flying in the opposite direction of Ponyville. He tensed his legs and then released, running after it at a break neck speed while avoiding the trees as he quickly found himself in Sweet Apple Acres. He growled and jumped up in air, swiping at the Pegasus who narrowly dodged his hand.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to catch it that way as the Pegasus could dodge him all day.

"_Damnit how can I catch someone who can fly?"_

He looked down at his marked hand as he continued to chase after the pony.

"_Okay magical power that refuses to work properly…I need you to work properly."_

He remembered being told by that being of light that negative emotions stopped it from working and so he concentrated on finding something positive.

"_Something positive, something positive. Come on Disarin think of something positive."_

It struck him faster than he could ever run. The only real source of positivity that he had felt since he had been separated from Rena.

"_Luna."_

The mark on his hand glowed brightly as he thought the name. He looked down at it briefly with a smile and focused one thing. Pulling that Pegasus back down to the ground.

He raised his hand and made a downward sweeping motion. The Pegasus cried out as it suddenly felt itself being yanked out of the sky. Disarin stopped running and focused on quite literally dragging the pony down. He could see a blue aura surrounding it as it flailed around, trying to keep itself airborne. It ultimately failed however as Disarin gave one last sweeping motion and threw it on the grassy floor.

The glow on his hand faded as well as the aura around the Pegasus. It noticed this and made to fly off but found itself incapable as Disarin grabbed it and threw it back on the ground.

"Why did you try to dart Celestia?!" he demanded, putting his shoe on it's right wing and pressing harshly. The Pegasus cried out which made Disarin blink in surprise.

The Pegasus was female.

He couldn't see her face because of her hood which like the others he had seen, had shadows obscuring her appearance. And her wings were covered with a black latex type of protection.

"I won't ask again, why did you try to dart the princess?!" He pressed on her wing again and heard her whimper in pain.

"I had too! The princess refused to listen to us and because of that many ponies are homeless and starving." Her voice sounded young, no older than sixteen at the least.

"That doesn't explain why you tried to dart her. What was in that dart anyway?"

The Pegasus didn't answer him and for a second he was tempted to press on her wing again. He sighed and took is foot off of her. He then picked her up onto her legs and forcibly took her hood off.

He stared at her in surprise. She didn't look much older than Rainbow Dash but her face was slightly thinner. Her hair was silver and hung over her left eye while the rest reached the bottom of her neck. She looked up at him with watery eyes that Disarin guessed were due to him nearly crushing her wing.

He shook the thought from his head and gave her a stern look.

"Either give me an explanation or spend the rest of your life in the dungeon."

The Pegasus looked at him with fear in her eyes and gulped audibly.

"P-P-Please don't, I can't go there she'll make me tell her where the others are. I can't betray them after all they've done for me."

Disarin couldn't help but feel pity for the young pony. She was obviously afraid of Celestia and for what she tried to do he didn't disagree.

"Look just tell me what I need to know and…I'll give you a head start before the guards get here."

The Pegasus looked at him in surprise but nodded franticly and started to talk.

"The dart contained a disease that many of the children from Manehattan suffer from. We figured that if she knew what the children were suffering from then she would help them. I-I had the disease once, it ravages your body with pain until you end up begging for death. I survived somehow but a lot of others didn't. But that's all I know, I swear!"

She was shaking as Disarin took this all in, obviously afraid that he wouldn't let her go.

"Go."

The pony stopped her shaking and blinked in surprise.

"R-R-Really?"

Disarin nodded and let go of her.

"Yes, dammit I'm going to need an excuse for this…Okay I have an idea but you have to be quick."

The Pegasus's eyes widened suddenly and she reached into her cloak. Disarin saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you-"

The pony suddenly brought out her hoof and threw a powder at his face. He coughed and spluttered as some of it entered his mouth and caused him to fall onto his back. The Pegasus noticed some other Pegasi in the distance and quickly ran over to Disarin.

"Thank you for this. The powder will come into effect when you wake up which should keep Ponyville and Canterlot busy for a little while. Thank you again for letting me go. If you ever find yourself in Manehattan then walk to the tallest building in the centre of the city and I'll come find you."

Disarin only just caught all of this before passing out on the ground. The Pegasus smiled at him and kissed his cheek before putting her hood back on and quickly flying away before the guards could spot her.

The next thing he knew, he was lying in a hospital bed with Luna and Celestia talking to each other.

"Is he okay then Tia?"

"Well according to the doctor's his body is in perfect health but there is something in his system that they said they cannot remove. "

"What do you mean?"

"They think it's a drug of some kind but it should wear off in about eight hours."

"Well that's good to know." Said Disarin.

The two Alicorns turned around and instantly walked over to him.

"Dissy are you okay? How do you feel?" Asked Luna.

Disarin was about to answer but felt the strangest sensation overcome him.

"Dissy?"

"Disarin?"

Disarin quickly shot out of the bed, got dressed and sprinted out of the room. Both princesses looked at each other with equally worried expressions and teleported into the throne room.

Disarin had just opened the large door and walked outside. Both princesses quickly followed after him.

"Dissy please stop you're ill and you need to get back to bed." Said Luna

Disarin was standing in the middle of a circle of guards. Each of them was pointing a spear in his direction.

"I suggest you listen to the Princess young man." Said a particularly gruff sounding guard. He was an earth pony and was currently looking at him with a serious expression.

Disarin looked at him for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"Okay now you are just hilarious. I mean what do you even do? You don't protect the Princess very well if she almost got darted." He pushed the spear out of his face and leaned down to the guard but still spoke so that everypony could hear him. "You know between you, me and every other guard here I think she's extremely fit. Not as up there as Lulu but damn I'd still tap that."

The guards mouth opened in pure shock as Disarin said this with the very Princess he was talking about not a few feet from him.

Disarin quickly jumped over him and spun around to face all of them, including the Princesses who were both blushing profusely.

"Now as much as I'd love to chat with Captain Serious here I have stuff to do and ponies to see. So au revoir."

He did a mock salute and then ran at full speed in the direction of Ponyville. He quickly passed through the town and stopped when he arrived just outside of Sweet Apple Acres. With a grin he scaled the fence and made his way over to the northern field where Applejack would be working.

After all it was still the morning.

He quickly spotted Applejack bucking a tree and silently made his way over to her. She kicked the tree one last time and silently cursed as an apple flew away from her. She turned around to pick it up and jumped in surprise and she saw Disarin leaning against another tree and spinning the apple around with magic.

"Good gravy Dis where the hay have you been?" she asked.

Disarin smirked at her and tossed the apple into a bucket. He slowly began making his way over to her as he stretched his arm's, deliberately showing off his muscles for her and making his grin wider as she blushed.

"Well here there and everywhere Apple's."

Applejack started backing away from him and regarded him warily.

"Ah you alright Dis. Your acting a tad funny?"

Disarin's eyes regarded her in amusement as she backed into a tree. He knelt down until they were at eye level then began to talk.

"Why the pretence AJ?"

Applejack gulped as he put his hand on her ear and started rubbing it.

"A-Ah don't know what ya'l is talking about Dis."

Disarin smirked at her as he took his hand off of her ear and started moving it down her back.

"Come on Applejack, there is no point in denying it. You want me. Did you think I never noticed the blushes or _accidental_ brushing up against me?"

Applejack couldn't even respond as his hand reached her Cutie mark and began rubbing it sensually.

"Does it feel good Apple's?"

Applejack nodded dazedly at him as she enjoyed the pleasurable sensation. Suddenly the pleasure stopped and she looked up at Disarin with something akin to despair on her face. Disarin moved his face closer to hers and tapped her now extremely sensitive cutie mark, bringing out little whimpers as the pleasure was brought back then denied over and over.

"I'll ask again Apple's. Does it feel good?"

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah it feels good."

Disarin smirked and started rubbing it again.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No."

"Good."

He put his left hand on her face and brought his lips to hers in an earth shattering kiss. Applejack felt his tongue force its way into her mouth and playfully wrestle with hers, flicking around the roof of her mouth and caressing every tooth with absolute mastery.

She felt it coming on before she had a chance to stop it. Disarin's unbearably hot kisses followed up by his constant rubbing of her cutie mark forced the mare to cry out into his mouth as her first every orgasm erupted within her. Disarin smirked into her mouth as he kept up his rubbing, prolonging the orgasmic euphoria until Applejack put her hoof on his hand and shakily pushed it away.

He removed his mouth from hers and watched as she collapsed onto the ground and became a quivering mess. He sat down next to her, took of her hat and stroked her hair until she got back onto her hooves.

"Dis that was, ah mean you were-"

"Amazing? It's a curse I know."

Applejack moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Well this sure is ah straight forward way of inviting me into your herd Dis."

Disarin blinked and regarded her with a look of confusion. Applejack caught this and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ya do know what ah herd is dontcha?"

Disarin shook his head and looked at her amusedly.

"Well there aren't many stallions in Equestria so we have what are called herds. Which is basically one stallion and up to six mares in a relationship or a herd. And since everypony knows about how friendly Luna was with ya when you were in that coma…Ah just figured…"

Disarin blinked at her but then smiled and rubbed her left ear which made the young farm pony sigh in relief.

"Well then Apple's welcome to the herd."

He then stopped rubbing her ear and stood up while Applejack did the same.

"Anyways I've got something to do but we'll…catch up later Apple's."

Before Applejack could say anything she found herself being frenched by Disarin before the Hybrid sped off.

Disarin suddenly stopped just outside of the main house as Applebloom opened the door and made her way out.

Disarin smirked and shouted her name which made the small filly look up at him and squeal in delight as she ran over to him. Disarin dropped to his knees and opened his arms as the bundle of fun jumped into them.

"Dis! You're back!" She shouted happily.

"Ya damn right I am. How've ya been squirt?"

Applebloom giggled at the nickname but began to explain all about these two fillies she had recently met. Disarin had her on his shoulder as he jogged over to her school.

"And that's why we formed the cutie mark crusaders!"

Disarin chuckled at her enthusiasm as he entered the schools main door. He put her on the ground and opened her classroom door for her. Applebloom quickly entered and sat down on her seat whist pointing at an orange coloured Pegasus and a marshmallow coloured unicorn. Disarin smiled at them and did a mock bow which made all of them giggle at him. He gave a small salute at them and then sped off and out of the building.

He made it into the centre of the village before having to stop as a number of royal guards blocked his way forward. Celestia was in front of them and was looking at Disarin sternly.

"Disarin you have to come with me. We've just discovered that you've had an anti-inhibition drug running through your veins. It removes any restraint and makes you act without thinking things through. We can get rid of it for you but you have to come back to the palace."

Disarin raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

"Oh Celestia it's so funny watching you act all bossy and in control." He quickly sped up to her and startled her slightly with his speed. He lowered his head to hers and whispered in her ear. "Especially when we both know how much you like to be submissive."

Before she could say anything to him, he lent down and quickly pulled her into a deep kiss. He then removed his mouth from hers and chuckled as a now flustered Celestia was looking at him with an unfamiliar expression that to Disarin was now not so unfamiliar at all.

"Both of you? Jeez I'm going to have my hands full." He leaned down to her ear once again. "As well as other things." Celestia blushed furiously but cleared her throat and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Disarin you have to come with me please. We don't know how this is going to affect you if it is left untreated."

"Oh don't worry yourself sweet cheeks. I'll be back in a few, I've got something important to do. Catchya laters."

He quickly sprinted around them and made his way back up into Canterlot. He saw the palace and smirked as he noticed a couple of guards put their spears up to block him. Disarin smashed through the spears and continued his way through the corridors, replaying the way in his head with ease due to his brilliant memory. He saw the door up ahead of him and ran through it, not even bothering to open it. He stopped inside the room and grinned when he saw the door he needed.

He opened it and quickly ran down the stairs and into the lower prison. He saw the force field with Rena behind it and asleep on her bed. With a smirk he put his marked hand on the force field and watched in amusement as he easily phased through it. He walked over to Rena and gave her a nudge with his hand.

"Renaaaa wakey wakey. Special delivery with yours truly!"

Rena stirred and opened her eyes to see a cheerful looking Disarin standing over her.

"Am I dreaming again?" she whispered.

"Nope I'm the real package now get up. I doubt we have long until sweet cheeks realises what I'm doing."

He held out his hand which Rena shakily took and quickly pulled her to her feet.

"Sam what are doing? I thought you said you would never so much as touch me again."

"Yeah well times change, now come on let's break you out of here."

"No."

Disarin blinked as she said this and looked at her in surprise.

"What do mean no? don't you want to get out of here?"

Rena smiled at him and sat back down on her bed.

"Of course I do but I know that you would be angry about me agreeing to it once you snap out of whatever is affecting you."

Disarin raised an eyebrow in confusion which Rena giggle at.

"I can smell something inside of you Sam and I can tell it's affecting your judgment."

Disarin regarded her sceptically but grinned and tried to pull her to her feet again.

"So what you get to be free, who cares what I think afterwards."

"I do Sam. I don't deserve to be free, I realise that now. When you said you didn't love me it tore me apart. It's only been a few hours since but it's enough time for me to realise that I have to earn your trust back." She stood up and slowly pushed him back towards the force field. She then stopped and kissed his cheek before pushing him through it and shouting at him. "You deserve better than me Sam…far better than me."

Disarin stood back up and walked over to her but was stopped when she raised her paw.

"Don't Sam…I can't keep myself from you when we're this close to each other and besides…whoever she is she is a lucky girl and I'm not ruining that for you. You would never forgive me once you snapped out of it."

Disarin stared at her blankly for a few moments before putting his hand through the field and caressing her face gently. He then removed his hand and slowly made his way out of the room.

"By the way Sam."

Disarin turned around to face he and saw her smiling at him.

"I like your hair, purple suits you far more than blond does."

Disarin looked at her in confusion but smiled at her and sprinted off.

Rena walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"_I hope Sam remembers what I just gave up for him."_

Disarin arrived just outside of the hospital room and opened it. Luna was inside looking at some notes on the table and turned when she heard the door open.

"Ah Tia did you find where he ran off to after you…" She stopped talking when she saw Disarin looking at her with a smile.

"It didn't take eight hours to wear off Lulu." He said.

Luna smiled at him and and nuzzled his chest as she was quickly embraced.

"I did some things Luna. With Applejack and Celestia. Luna I'm so sorry."

"Shhh Dissy I know. I can read your mind remember. Besides Tia already told me about you…Kissing her."

Disarin looked down at her and sighed.

"Yeah about that, we need to talk about her."

"No need Dissy I already know."

"Okay then…But both of you? Really? How is that even going to work?"

Luna looked up at him and grinned devilishly.

"You have a lot to learn about Equestrian relationships Dissy."

"How would you know? You've been here as long as I have…Unless you used to do the same thing back in the olden days?"

Luna smirked at him and poked him with a hoof.

"Or maybe Tia told me before we got together Dissy."

Disarin just snorted in amusement and picked her up, making her give a little squeal of surprise.

"Dissy what are you-"

"Well firstly I'm putting you on this bed. Then we are going to make out until the other can't take it anymore and surrenders."

Luna started at him blankly but then grinned maliciously as he laid her down with him leaning over her.

"Are you sure that drug has worn off?"

Disarin shrugged and smirked down at her.

"Maybe not, let's find out."

**Oh my sweet Jesus I had fun with this chapter XD**

**Sorry for the wait but inspiration ran dry momentarily :O**

**But don't worry it came back as you can now see. I'll upload the next chappy if I can get a decent amount of reviews pleaseeeee :) **

**If you have any questions then Pm me or chuck it in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**What Remains But Darkness and Deception**

Disarin awoke to find a very content Luna resting her head on his chest. He looked around and realised that they both must have fallen asleep during their petting session. He then looked down at Luna and began to softly stroke her mane, smiling when the night princess snuggled deeper into his chest.

After about three minutes Luna slowly opened her eyes and yawned cutely. She then realised that her head was on Disarin's chest and smiled to herself.

"_Mhmm I feel so relaxed. Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt would they…No it'll be alright"_

She was about to close her eyes when she felt someone gently prod his way into her thoughts.

"_I'm sure that it will Lulu but then again it's nearly the afternoon and I see no point in wasting a day."_

Luna looked up at him and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"_Oh so spending a day with me is a waste of time?"_

Disarin put his hands up and waved them in panic.

"_No, no but surely there is much more we could do. After all we can do this anytime and…well I really need to go and talk with Applejack. I think I may have asked her to join my….herd was it?"_

He suddenly noticed Luna smiling up at him cheekily as he rambled and realised that she had merely been baiting him before.

"_You know that you're an evil pony right?" _

"_Only for you Dissy."_

Disarin grinned and attempted to sit up but was quickly pushed back down as Luna beat him to it and literally laid her entire body on his.

"Luna?" asked Disarin questioningly.

The night princess opened her eyes and started nuzzling his right cheek, giving it little licks and kisses while Disarin merely laid there in confused arousal.

"Luna what are you-"

"Shut up Dissy, I'm showing affection or is that not allowed now?"

Disarin blinked at Luna's sudden attitude and lifted her face up so that they were looking at each at eye level.

"Luna what's the matter?" he asked softly.

Luna looked at him for all of about five seconds before she suddenly burst into tears. Disarin's eyes widened in shock but he quickly let his protective instinct take control and sat up, wrapping his arms around the distressed Alicorn and putting her into a surprisingly comfortable sitting position. He had to visibly force himself to ignore the upsetting thoughts coming from Luna, each of them carried her emotions with it and the rate of them threatened to overwhelm him. Then just as suddenly as it started, the thoughts disbursed and Luna slowly began to calm down.

"Luna what's going on? Why are you crying?" he asked gently, concern mixed in with every word.

Luna looked up at him and found herself almost at tears again as she saw the amount of worry flowing from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Dissy, It's the Soul Link. My emotions have been all over the place since we bonded and I haven't had any time to confront them."

Disarin looked at her in confusion.

"What does the Soul Link have to do with this?"

"It affects raw emotions but only with the mare. I never did know why but I guess we're just more sensitive."

"But what are upset about exactly? Is it me? Have I done something?"

Luna laughed softly at his babbling and kissed his chin whilst shaking her head at the same time.

"No it's just that we've only just become lovers and already other mares are becoming involved with you…I guess I just want to have some more time with you before others join our herd."

Disarin looked at her blankly for a moment but then smiled and gently stroked her cheek.

"Lulu I promise that I won't get involved with anyone else…unless you tell me otherwise."

Luna smiled lovingly up at him and slowly pushed him back down onto the bed. She then brought her face to his and started kissing him in a slow yet loving way. Disarin smiled into the kiss and returned it passionately, putting his hands on her body and caressing her gently.

Before they could go any further however, a knock was suddenly heard on the door which made both of them groan in disappointment and glare at the door in question. It opened and a middle aged mare walked in. She was wearing a maid's outfit and seemed rather surprised as she spotted none other than Princess Luna straddling the strange new creature that had recently arrived in Equestria.

"P-P-Princess Luna, my deepest apologies…I-I had no idea you and him were-"

Luna smiled at the maid and waved a hoof to quiet her down.

"It's quite alright…um what is your name?"

"It's Feather Duster, Princess."

Disarin smirked inwardly which Luna picked up and gave him a small smile. She then looked back at Feather Duster and waved for her to come closer.

"If you do not mind Feather Duster, can you tell me why you are here?"

The maid nodded and smiled nervously.

"Princess Celestia requests yours and Disarin's presence in the throne room."

Luna raised an eyebrow but nodded and motioned for the maid to leave. Feather Duster bowed and left the room hastily.

"Feather Duster? Really?" Disarin chuckled.

"Don't laugh Dissy it's her name and she seems the type to be proud of it."

"But really though, Feather Duster? Did her parent know what she was going to grow up to be or something?"

Luna rolled her eyes and got off of him, quickly noticing a slight bulge in his jeans before looking away with a blush. Disarin smirked as he figured out what she was blushing about but got out of the bed as well. He then walked over to her and trailed her cutie mark with three fingers which instantly resulted in a sharp intake of breath from the night princess. He continued to trail upwards until he reached her cheek, which he gently turned around and gave her a slow yet deep kiss.

He smiled as he saw her hind legs shake somewhat as she struggled to stand, but didn't quite feel like torturing her just yet and broke away from her with a wink.

"_I am going to get you for that Dissy." _

"_Bring it on Angel."_

"_Angel?"_

Disarin smirked again and opened the door for her. She quickly regained her bearings and smiled, walking through the door with Disarin right behind her, heading towards the throne room. The doors were swung open with Luna's magic and together both her and Disarin entered the throne room.

Celestia saw them enter and immediately got up, gesturing with her head for them to follow her. Disarin looked at Luna who shrugged and followed her sister. Disarin furrowed his brows as they entered the endless amount of corridors followed by the seemingly endless amount of doors. Celestia stopped abruptly and opened a door on her right. It had an emblem above it that resembled the sun. Disarin and Luna followed her inside and jumped slightly when the door slammed behind them.

Suddenly Luna's horn and Disarin's mark glowed briefly which startled the pair. Luna's horn instantly stopped glowing but Disarin's mark flickered rapidly. Disarin suddenly felt an extreme amount of pain on his marked hand and gritted his teeth. Unfortunately due to their bond Luna also felt his pain and cried out, feeling the agony that Disarin was also going through.

"T-T-Tia what's g-going on?" Stammered Luna.

The Princess of the night fell to her stomach as the pain become too much for her to bear. She looked over at Disarin who had collapsed to his knees and was baring his teeth. A horrified expression took Luna's features as she watched her destined love morph between his hybrid form, which was complete with black hair, red eyes and elongated fangs. And then de-morph back into his original Human form over and over.

Disarin looked up with gritted teeth and glared at Celestia who was looking down at him apathetically.

"**H-How!" **he demanded.

Luna's eyes widened at the dark tone of his voice, having not heard it since…

"It's a shame for you that Disarin kissed me or I would never have sensed your evil still lingering within him."

Disarin growled and lowered his head, shaking it rapidly as if to rid himself of an annoying insect. Suddenly he snapped his head up and to Luna's relief had turned back into his normal self.

"Celestia what's going…going…go**ING ONNNN!"** His voiced became nothing more than a pained screech as his features shifted into that of his darker side.

"**You won't be rid of me so easily Celestia! I will find Rena and we will re-merge once again!"**

Celestia narrowed her eyes dangerously as she surveyed Disarin's malicious side. Her eyes took on a pitying look as Disarin's features shifted once again into his Human form.

"Ahh Luna, it hurts! Make it stop PLEASE!"

Luna had felt every second of Disarin's pain and knew just how hurt her beloved was. She wasn't fairing any better herself though. Even though there was no physical evidence to suggest so, she felt like her whole body was being attacked by a thousand knives. She shook her head and began to crawl over to him, dragging her body as best she could and trying her hardest to ignore her lovers mixed up screams.

"AHH**HHH , I WILL KILL YOU ALICORN! **NO! I can't…I mustn't…I….I…**AHHHH!**"

Luna had reached Disarin who was currently rolling around in agony, his mark still flickering rapidly. Disarin rolled over in Luna's direction and opened his eyes. Luna held back a gasp as she took in his current state. One of his eyes was a mix of hazel, purple and silver, whilst the other was pure crimson.

"Dissy shhh, I'm here. Just look at me please."

Disarin stared at the night princess with painful tears in the corner of his eyes.

Luna realised what Celestia wanted her to do and swallowed in fear. It could work but the consequences of what would happen if it didn't…

She swallowed audibly and put her horn on Disarin's forehead. It glowed an intense purple before forming a thin magical rope. Said rope slowly wrapped its way around his head until both ends joined up together, tying up at the back of his head and starting to pulsate rapidly. Another rope wove its way out of the original and wrapped around Luna's horn, until it too began to pulsate.

Luna closed her eyes for a moment before re-opening them and taking in her surroundings. She was standing in what seemed to be a wooden shack. There was a fireplace along with some sofas and a large double bed. A door suddenly opened behind her, causing her to spin around and widen her eyes in shock as she sees none other than Disarin enter.

But this wasn't the Disarin that she bonded with. Instead of the constantly amused expression on his face, there was a murderous one instead. Anger and hatred were clearly visible on his features. His eyes were red and glowing faintly, claws had replaced short nails and his hair which as of recently was a mix between brown and purple, was instead black as night.

Luna found herself unable to move as this darker version of Disarin started sauntering over to her, his angry expression changing into a small smirk.

"**You are either very brave or very stupid to venture into the dark recesses of my mind."**

Luna knew what risk she had taken by coming here. For if her idea didn't work, she would remain trapped here with whatever darkness still resided within Disarin from his earlier bond with Rena.

"There is one thing I do not understand. Celestia and I successfully removed Rena and her corruption from Disarin, so how has a little remained behind?"

Whatever this imitation was grinned at Luna as it finally reached her.

"**Rena was far more intelligent than either Celestia or yourself gave her credit for. She left a piece of herself within our soul, for even if we were ever to separate again, I would still be here, coaxing my weaker side with suggestions of re-merging. Did you not once ever consider the possibility that the whole reason he kept going to see Rena was because of something other than himself?"**

Luna said nothing but it was clear in her silence that this thing was correct.

"**You were foolish to try and remove me Luna…Now you shall really experience what it means to be afraid of the dark." **

Luna finally snapped to her senses and braced herself for a fight. Her horn began to glow whilst she whispered certain words, all the while staring at Disarin's darker manifestation. Disarin narrowed his eyes at her and extended his fingers, rolling his claws around in the air in an almost bored fashion.

Then without warning, the dark being leaped at Luna, claws raised and poised to strike down on the nocturnal princess. Luna was ready for it however and fired off a mist that instantly surrounded him, forcing him to fly over Luna and crash into the shacks wall. The mist suddenly took the shape of a snake and slithered its way inside of his mouth, making him gag in the process.

Luna did not waver however and continued the spell. Disarin's darkness began to swell as the mist started seeping out of his eyes and ears, black blood following after it. He turned slowly to look at Luna and snarled at her.

"**Disarin will never love you as much as he did Rena!"**

Luna's horn shone brighter as he said this, anger only helping to add to her magic.

"You're wrong abomination. He will come to love me as well as if not more than Rena. But what would you now about love, other than its ability to be tainted by evil."

Disarin's darkness replied with nothing more than a screech as it bust into a shadowy mist, before evaporating into nothing. Luna breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

When she re-opened them, she quickly noticed Celestia looking over her worriedly, along with the fact that her horn was still pressed to her beloved's head. Although it had stopped glowing.

"It is done Tia." Said Luna. Her body was still twitching in pain but she figured that she could convince Disarin to "help" her with that later on.

Said person gave off a groan of pain and sat up, looking around the room groggily.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"The darkness that remained within you from Renamon has been extinguished. Only your own darkness remains, as it does within us all." Replied Celestia.

Disarin noticed that Luna was still lying on the floor and quickly got up to help her.

"Are you alright Angel?" he asked worriedly.

"Angel?" asked Celestia.

Luna blushed at her new pet name but considered it better than "Lulu".

"I'll be fine Dissy, don't worry about me." She replied.

"You'd have better luck asking me to run away from you then that Angel."

As he helped her up he quickly noticed a shallow cut along the side of her stomach. He frowned as he saw it, getting ready to tear his top in a makeshift bandage. Suddenly his eyes seemed to widen in realisation as the mark on his forehead glowed briefly.

Unlike Luna's who's mark was an exact duplicate of the mark on his hand, his was an exact duplicate of her half-moon cutie mark along with a shadowy black mark behind it.

Luna raised an eyebrow as it glowed briefly, wondering if something had gone wrong when they bonded their souls. Her worry was misplaced however as Disarin put his hand just over her cut and whispered.

"_Sana"_

Both Celestia's and Luna's eyes widened in surprise as his hand was enveloped with a white aura. To add more surprise, the cut on Luna began to heal. The blood dried up and vanished while the cut closed up as if it was never there in the first place.

Disarin blinked as the aura vanished and clutched his head as it pounded momentarily.

"Ugh well that was uncomfortable."

The next thing he knew was a hoof swinging in his direction and making contact with his cheek.

"Ow thanks Luna!" he complained. It didn't really hurt but it didn't exactly help his headache either.

"That wasn't me Dissy, though I do not disagree that you did not deserve it. Wasting your mana like that, I told you not to worry about me."

Disarin blinked in confusion. If she didn't hit him then who…

He turned to Celestia who was rubbing her hoof with the other whilst she sat down.

"You hit me?" he asked incredulously.

Celestia rolled her eyes and gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Well yes I did. Consider it payback for kissing me in broad daylight, in public, surrounded by my guards and for also wasting your mana. You haven't even started training yet and yet of course you somehow come out and surprise me by somehow knowing a healing spell."

Her eyes softened as she saw the hoof mark on Disarin's cheek briefly before it faded away. She got up and kissed his cheek, leaving Disarin both confused and stunned.

"_Wait a second, she has a go at me kissing her before which I understand because of all of her guards. Even though it wasn't really my fault since I was drugged up. But then she kisses me in front of Luna… Yeah I don't get it."_

Luna giggled as she heard this, causing her sister to smile as she gathered Disarin was a little bit shocked and most likely thinking random thoughts. With a shake of her head she cleared her throat which in turn snapped Disarin out of his thoughts and made him focus on her.

"Anyway Disarin if you're feeling better I have something to ask of you, if you'd follow me."

Disarin raised an eyebrow, feeling irritated at being led all over the palace. Luna quickly picked up on this and nuzzled his chin, making his sigh and follow Celestia who was already out of the door. They walked through a crossroad of corridors for what seemed like hours to Disarin, but in reality was only about five minutes. Celestia stopped outside of a slightly larger door than before. It had a small engraving of a scroll just above it, coloured in bronze.

Celestia's horn glowed yellow which in turn made the engraving glow the same colour. The door swung open and together all three of them walked inside. Disarin whistled as he took in his surroundings. There were bookshelves everywhere with hundreds if not thousands of scrolls placed on them. in the centre of the room was a table with a large map pinned down on it. He walked over to it and instantly noticed the title "Manehattan" written in large letters at the very top. Her could see the outline of a city with various places marked or circled. One of them had been circled and had the words "Scout sent at 12/01/2013" written over it.

"What is this Celestia?" he asked questioningly.

The princess of the sun walked over to him and surveyed what he was looking at.

"This is a map of where I have sent my most trusted ponies to investigate into the disappearance of certain valuable objects. Although nopony has ever come back with anything to show for their efforts."

Disarin noticed a rather tall drawing of a building. It also happened to be in the centre of the city."

He suddenly remembered what the female Pegasus had told him just before he passed out and snogged half of Ponyville.

_"Thank you for this. The powder will come into effect when you wake up which should keep Ponyville and Canterlot busy for a little while. Thank you again for letting me go. If you ever find yourself in Manehattan then walk to the tallest building in the centre of the city and I'll come find you."_

He quickly put up a mental barrier so that Luna couldn't hear what he was remembering. Said princess felt this and looked at him curiously.

"What are you trying to hide Dissy?" she asked inquisitively.

"I'm not hiding anything Angel." He replied quickly, walking away from the table and pretending to look at a random scroll.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and frowned. They both knew that Disarin was keeping something to himself when he looked at the map. Luna via the Soul Link and Celestia through centuries of experience.

Celestia grinned when she saw her sister smirk however, already knowing it was just a matter of time before Disarin fessed up.

Disarin swallowed when he saw Luna trot over to him slowly, he could have sworn she was swaying her hindquarters more than usual as she did so.

"Dissssy are you sure you're not keeping something from me?"

Her voice was light and sultry, which to Disarin's dismay nearly made his mind….wander slightly.

"I'm positive Angel, why would I keep something from you?"

Luna started walking around him in a circle whist dragging her tail over his legs and making him exceedingly nervous. He looked to Celestia for help or…something. But the princess in question merely shrugged and grinned at him.

"I don't think you would keep annnything from me Dissy."

"Then why are you-"

He found himself cut off and she dragged her tail over his crotch area, making sure it lingered there just a little longer than on his legs.

"But sometimes we keep things from others because we feel obligated not to tell them."

"O-Obligated?"

Luna stopped circling around him and stopped in front of him, looking up at him with a stare that Disarin couldn't help but find seductive.

"Yes Dissy, obligated. But there comes a time where certain secrets have to be shared, and this is one of them."

"B-But I'm not, I mean I don't have any secrets to share."

Luna stood up on her hind legs and put her front hooves on his chest. She then looked up at him with…

"_No"_

There it was.

"_Oh god no."_

The ultimate look that was sure the make any man's defense crumble.

"_Puppy dog eyes."_

"Are you sure Dissy. Because if you don't then could you…if you don't mind…look at me in the eyes and say so?"

She tilted her head sideways for extra cuteness, knowing by her beloved Dissy's expression that at any moment now he was going to slip up.

He looked her in the eyes as suggested and swallowed audibly. He knew that he had just lost, but had to at least try and salvage the situation he had landed himself in.

"I-I'm not keeping her a secret. No! I-I mean I don't have any secrets, nope no secrets here…umm yeah."

Luna grinned and used her wings to float up a little higher to his face, letting her lips touch his and smiling cutely.

"Who is her Dissy?" she asked sweetly.

"S-She is err, she's the Pegasus that tried to dart Celestia who I later let go after chasing her…"

"_I hate women." _

Luna gave him a quick kiss before smiling and trotting or should I say swaying over to her sister, deliberately making sure that Disarin focused on her hindquarters.

He shook his head and noticed that Celestia was looking at him questioningly.

"So the Pegasus that tried to harm me escaped not because she was too crafty for both you and my guards but because you let her?"

Disarin sighed and walked back over to the table.

"Yes I did but I had good reason to. She only tried to dart you because nothing is being done for the sick of Manehattan, which she blames you for. I felt sorry for her to be honest, she didn't look any older than Twilight or Rainbow Dash and I just couldn't bring myself to let he be locked up so…I let her go."

Celestia sighed but shook her head and smiled up at Disarin.

"Compassion is a good trait Disarin and I'm sure in this case it was well used…but we needed this Pegasus. She could of told us the location of where these stolen objects have gone too, especially since I'm very sure the group she was a part of is in some way connected to them."

Disarin looked at the ground, feeling embarrassed and slightly annoyed at himself for not thinking it through when he let her go. But then he remembered.

"She told me that she would come and find me if I ever went to Manehattan."

"She said what?" asked Celestia, not ready to believe what he had just said.

"She told me that if I was ever in Manehattan to go to the tallest building in the centre of the city and she would come and find me."

Celestia blinked and remained silent for a few seconds. But suddenly broke into a full blown smile and jumped up to kiss Disarin on the lips.

"Oh brilliant Disarin! Do you see the opportunity we have here?"

Disarin merely blinked and touched the spot where she had kissed him, making Celestia giggle and tap his leg with her hoof.

"Disarin you could get into their organisation! Find out where the noble's items have been stolen from and rid Manehattan of its crime…Oh course you may have to steal yourself to fit in…as well as other things but the end goal is what's important."

Disarin found himself smiling at Celestia's enthusiasm, having never seen it quite so much from her.

Said Princess seemed to realise just how she was behaving and stopped with a small cough, but still retained her smile.

"Now let me explain what's been happening in Manehattan as of late."

**Roughly Forty Five Minutes Later**

"- and that's why the nobles have been pressing me for more scouts and spies. The crime over there has reached an unbelievable amount.

Disarin nodded for what seemed the millionth time, taking all the information in and storing it away for later.

"Tia…if he were to do this how long would he be gone for."

Celestia suddenly seemed to realise that Luna was in the room with them and looked over at her apologetically.

"I'm not sure Lulu…If he were to do it then he could be gone for…quite a while. Or maybe a short time, I don't know."

The night princess's ears dropped down as she hoofed the floor in a circular pattern.

Disarin's smile faltered at this display and he made his way over to her and knelt down. He looked at Celestia who seemed to understand what he wanted and promptly left the room. Disarin looked back at Luna who was beginning to tear up and wiped them away.

"Angel…I have to do this, I know it doesn't look like I have much of a reason but I owe Celestia for helping me become accepted in this world. Besides do you remember how fast I am? I could come back here every so often and be back in Manehattan before anypony else realizes."

Luna looked at him with a slight smile, her ears perking up a bit.

"Hey there's my girl." Disarin quipped, feeling a lot better when Luna responded by smiling fully as he said this.

"You promise Dissy?" she asked quietly.

"I promise Angel."

And so it was that not a few hours later Disarin found himself standing at the edge of Manehattan, admiring the city from the outside.

"_Well…Here we go." _

_**End Of Act One**_

**Yeah, yeah there are Act's in this story. **

**SURPRISE!**

**Sorry for taking so long with this but damn I couldn't think of anything recently.**

**But fear not my fellow fans, the motivation kicked in and boom I'm back. **

**I hope you're enjoying this so far XD **

**The next Act will be focused mainly in Manehattan and on occasion Ponyville and Saddle Arabia.**

**Oh and of course Canterlot. **

**Applejack will play a big role as well, and the romance with Celestia will officially start as the act goes on. Btw Sana is Latin for heal XD**

**If you have any questions then Pm me or chuck it in a review**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Heyyy people, how are ya'll doing? **_

_**Well I've finished with chapter three of my What-If story: Afraid To Dream, so I figured that I might as well continue with Act Two of this one. Which you are lucky to read, seeing that I wasn't going to continue with it until around March XD.**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy, because now we've finally gotten to the main part of the story.**_

_**There's a reason it's called "The POWER of Disarin" you know :P**_

_**Begin!**_

**The Disarin Series: The Power Of Disarin.**

**Act Two: Lust And Crime.**

**A New Power And Occupation**

**(Part One)**

Disarin was standing at the entrance to Manehattan, gazing at it from the outside and marveling in its apparent beauty. In all the time he had been in Equestria he would never have guessed that anything could rival Canterlot, but he had to admit that the flashing lights and the constant bustle of ponies walking had appealed to him on a much higher level than the snotty over classed ponies of Canterlot.

He shook the thought from his mind and casually walked inside of the city. He looked around in wonder as he passed different shops and buildings, especially when he passed what must have been the fourth casino in less than two minutes. Disarin smirked inwardly as the further he went in the bigger the vibe he was getting from a place back in his world called Las Vegas.

But casino's and…brothels weren't the type of buildings that matched up to the one on Celestia's map. No he was looking for the tallest building in the entire city, and to his surprise it was becoming increasingly difficult to find as random buildings and houses surrounded him and blocked out any way of seeing beyond them.

Disarin considered just running around the city and finding it in most likely record breaking time, but he had been warned by Celestia that not everypony knew who he was and what he could do. It had only reached Ponyville roughly three days before he woke up and even then not everypony knew his powers, having only seen his Hybrid form when he fought.

So for now using his abilities was something he would only do if necessary, and right now it wasn't. With an annoyed sigh he continued into the city, getting strange looks from the ponies that passed him by and guessed that nopony here had heard of him yet. He turned a corner and smiled as he saw a gigantic tower straight ahead of him.

It resembled a large bell tower and was purely white, with only a bit of brown for its roof. He made his way over to it and noticed a few benches that were spread around it, each one for each side. Disarin made to go and sit down on one but halted as a group of ponies surrounded him, each one with a knife in its mouth.

A rather large stallion stepped forward and spat out his knife before grinning up at him maliciously. He had a few missing teeth and one of his front ones was golden.

"Well looky here boys, I do believe we've stumbled on something new."

Disarin narrowed his eyes at the obvious thug and used his senses to count just how many there were.

"_Okay I've got the big guy in front of me and three….no five other brutes around me. Hmmm I don't even need to use my powers for this lot."_

Disarin's face took on a grin as he formulated his plan. The apparent leader of these thugs took a disliking to this and stomped on the ground. At this every other stallion lunged for Disarin. Said person smirked as he ducked and weaved his way around their attacks. He watched as a particularly aggressive brute threw the knife at him. Disarin caught it with his marked hand and threw it back, watching in amusement as the hilt hit the thugs head and knocked him out.

A sudden sharp amount of pain flared up around his torso, making him look down at it and grimace as he saw a knife stuck in it. He looked up briefly at the rooftops and snarled in frustration as he noticed a numerous amount of street thugs throwing knives at him. Disarin snarled again and pulled the knife out, ignoring the brief pain before it began to heal. The stallions took notice of this and halted momentarily.

"I didn't tell you to stop, keep it up and he'll eventually drop!" yelled the head thug.

Disarin bared his teeth at him and watched his eyes flash with fear as the thug watched Disarin's flash with a blue aura.

"_Okay fuck it, sorry Celestia but it looks like I'm using my powers after all." _

Disarin stood up straight and started running round in a circle, getting profusely faster and faster and causing the wind to take shape around him. The thug's knives were blown out of their mouths and any thrown ones simply flew in another direction. Disarin grinned at this and tensed his legs briefly before releasing and adding a boost of speed to his circular sprint. He was nothing but a blur to the other stallions who found themselves being blown backwards by the sheer force of the wind.

In all the midst of his running, Disarin's aura locating power activated and warned him of another stallion who was currently aiming a spear from the top of the bell tower. He growled dangerously and skidded to a halt, taking in the thugs who were on the ground and groaning in pain. He also noticed a crowd had formed a short distance away and were looking at him in fear and curiosity.

"_I hope I'm fast enough for this." _Disarin thought .

Neither mattered to him at that moment as he ran a short distance back before running full pelt at the bell tower. The citizens of Manehattan could only cover their eyes as they watched the strange creature run straight into the bell tower… but instead of going through it, Disarin put his foot on the building and started to run up it. The ponies mouths fell open at this display, watching the unfamiliar creature run up the building effortlessly.

The thug on top of the building suddenly realized that his target was no longer on the ground and looked over the building for it. To his surprise however, he found himself being punched in the face by a speeding blur, knocking him out and over the edge.

Disarin cursed and jumped down after him, his feet catching the building and running down it quickly. The stallion was just about to hit the ground before a silver aura surrounded him and halted his fall, before dropping him unceremoniously on the ground. Disarin blinked in surprise and jumped off the building, landing on the floor and skidding to a halt.

He looked forward and saw a rather pretty looking Unicorn. She had long black hair and a pure white coat. Her eyes were a bright green and she had a single studded earring on. He tried to see her cutie mark but was unsuccessful as it was covered by some sort of clothing.

"You know when my scouts came and told me that my boys were being thrashed by a strange looking Diamond dog I thought that they were trying to be funny with me. But now here I am and I still don't believe it."

Disarin remained silent and merely observed her, choosing a familiar tactic that he picked up from playing Skyrim all those months ago…It felt like longer if he was being honest.

The Unicorn stared back at him and pursed her lips for a moment. Disarin felt like he was a lamb being sized up for a slaughter. The Unicorn then looked at the crowd that had formed and cleared her throat. Disarin raised an eyebrow as every mare and stallion disbursed from the area quickly, leaving only him and her.

"If you are of a mind then listen to me. I don't know who or what you are but I warn you. Try to play a hero in my city and you will die, try to get in my way and you will die, and last but certainly not least. Attempt to kill me personally and I will make sure that your life will be a torturous one, are we clear?"

Disarin gazed at her for all of about two seconds before he burst into laughter. The Unicorn raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for him to calm down. It took a while but he did so and casually began to walk over to her.

He reached her and smirked as she gave off a tiny flinch, probably due to his size. Disarin knelt down so they were looking at each other at eye level and put a finger under her chin.

"Now I'm not sure who you are sunshine but let me give you a warning. You're a Unicorn, who is standing alone in the street with nopony around to defend her and you have the gall to threaten me?"

The Unicorn matched his stare with her own and did not falter at his threat. She narrowed her eyes briefly before she suddenly kissed his cheek and backed away, her horn glowing.

"You're very brave to stand up to me, one of the first to do so. If you ever get bored of playing some sort of hero then come find me, I'll have some work for you…and maybe something more."

Disarin didn't get a chance to respond as the Unicorn's horn flashed, blinding him momentarily before he looked back and noticed that she was gone. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before a pair of footsteps alerted him to somepony's presence. He span around and raced over to the culprit, reaching out for their cloak.

"Disarin stop! It's me!"

Disarin blinked as he recognized the young female voice. He withdrew his hands and looked at a small Pegasus wearing a pure black cloak, complete with a hood that was filled with shadows so that her face was obscured. Said pony removed her hood, revealing the silver haired Pegasus he had met not a couple of days ago. Disarin let himself take on a cheeky smile and grinned inwardly as her cheeks took on a slight blush.

"Well I guess you kept your word and found me then." He said.

The Pegasus raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to follow her. She led him inside an alleyway that seemed to stretch on forever, before stopping abruptly and using her hooves to attempt to pick up a sewer shield. Disarin smirked as he watched her struggle with it but shook his head and went over to her, grabbing its chains and lifting it up with ease.

The silver haired flyer smiled in appreciation and motioned for him to climb down into it.

"_The great Disarin, from fighting in a war to walking in sewers. If there is any irony to this statement then can I please be struck with lightning." _

None the less Disarin shook the thought from his mind and jumped down into it, hitting the dirty water with a splash and looking around him. The Pegasus quickly landed beside him, being forced to walk seeing that there was no room to fly.

"Ugh god, if there was ever a time to hate my sense of smell I think it just hit me." Disarin muttered quietly.

"Well if I was you I'd get used to it…if my plan works out that is." Replied the Pegasus nervously.

"What plan?"

The Pegasus remained silent and simply motioned for him to follow her. Disarin sighed in frustration but complied and walked by her side.

"You know it would be nice if you could at the very least tell me your name." he asked cheekily.

The young flyer looked at him as though she was sizing him up, she then looked down at the ground and sighed.

"We don't use our real names, it's too dangerous if we get caught. Names have power that can link others with you, if you know the right spell that is."

Disarin raised an eyebrow in confusion and put a hand behind his head.

"I'm going to assume you mean that if someone like a Unicorn knew your real name then it could be used to find others you've been in contact with?"

The Pegasus smirked at him but nodded and sped up her trotting.

"Well you must use some sort of name, unless you want me to just call you Pegasus from now on?"

The Pegasus sighed again and looked at him.

"Everyone calls me Tara Rose, or one or the other. It's up to you."

Disarin grinned, feeling happy that he was finally getting somewhere with her.

"Well then Rose you can call me Disarin, Dis or Dissy…Actually on second thought just call me Disarin or Dis. Dissy feels to intimate for me."

"I know your name silly." She giggled. Disarin gave her a small chuckle in return and put both hands behind his head, continuing his casual walk down the sewers as though he did this all the time.

Disarin and Rose kept their pace for a few more minutes before stopping in front of a seemingly normal brick wall. The Hybrid merely stared at it blankly for a moment before sighing in annoyance.

"I guess we took a wrong turn at some point. Damn where's a satnav when you need one."

"A sat-what?"

"Nevermind."

Rose giggled at him and put her right hoof on a brick, pushing it in and making the walls around them shake violently. Disarin got into an aggressive stance as this happened, before realising that the wall in front of him was merely opening for them. He relaxed and went slightly red as Rose laughed at him.

He saw a closed door magically appear in front of him and grinned as he wondered just how many magical defences this place must have. Rose went ahead of him and opened the door, she looked back at him and motioned with her head for him to follow. Disarin did as she asked and walked over to her, entering through the door.

His eyes widened in amazement as he looked around at his new surroundings. There was a gigantic waterfall which ended in a medium sized lake in the centre of the area. He saw ponies with different coloured cloaks, some with their hoods up and others with them down. But the thing that took his breath away were the sheer amount of facilities that this place housed. There were ponies eating and drinking in one spot, quite loudly in Disarin's opinion as one pony in particular tried to stand up on a table and do a piss poor impression of a tap dance. In another area there were ponies sparring with each other. Some were using daggers whilst others were using magic and hoof to hoof.

As the door slammed shut behind him some of the ponies looked over and spotted Disarin and Rose. In a sudden moment every Unicorn had teleported over to them and put a knife to Disarin's throat. The Pegasi flew over to the rest quickly whilst the Earth ponies merely ran quickly, reaching them in a matter of seconds.

"Now then Tara, can you please tell us why you have brought none other than Princess Luna's lover into our home?"

A Pegasi pony walked forward, its face hidden by the shadows within its cloak. Disarin noticed that its cloak had a stitched in picture of a broken chains with the word "Free" over it.

Disarin blinked as he realized that this pony must be their leader or boss…Or whatever they called it in this world.

"You're Princess Luna's lover?" Tara asked, sounding both bewildered and…hurt?

"Yes I am but I assure you that I mean no harm to any of you." Disarin said uneasily. "I simply came here because I was given an invitation by Rose here, that's all."

Disarin noticed the leader turn their head in Rose's direction and put a hoof on their face. Said hoof went up and removed the hood, revealing none other than…

"Rainbow Dash?!"

The wonderbolt hopeful smirked as she looked at Disarin, taking a great deal of amusement from the disbelief on his face.

Disarin was spluttering in an attempt to talk, having never suspected in all of his weird and twisted life that the element of LOYALTY would be against Celestia.

"Rainbow Dash…How are you…Why are you…"

Rainbow Dash whistled sharply and the knife next to throat withdrew, letting him breath calmly once more.

"Come with me Disiyo, we need to talk." She said smoothly, before turning away from him and flying over to a door on the far side.

Disarin walked over to it and opened the door, walking inside and looking around.

It was a simple looking office, with a desk and chair along with a couple of draws that were no doubt filled with personal belongings.

Rainbow Dash was sitting on her chair and motioned for Disarin to sit on the one opposite her. He did so and for a moment both of them stared at the other, as if looking for a sign of weakness.

"So Disarin…How's Princess Luna these days?"

"She was okay the last time I checked. So Dash…You're running an underground guild of some kind, since when?"

Rainbow Dash's grin faltered somewhat but she took a deep breath and continued.

"Since I came here a year ago. I was flying over to watch the wonderbolts and saw a little filly being attacked by a group of nobles. The tried to…Anyway I intervened and knocked them all out before they could see me. The filly explained what was going on in this city and that Celestia wouldn't help them. I refused to leave any other young pony to the nobles clutches ever again and so within the space of a few months I formed this group…But before I tell you anything else you can answer me this. Why are you really here? I know you and _Celestia_ are friends and to know that we stand against her must set of a few warning bells in your head... So why are you really here Disarin?"

Disarin felt slightly shocked at the way she said Celestia's name. With Luna's it was spoken with neutral tones but Celestia's was spoken with anger and disrespect. It was as though she was nothing like the Rainbow Dash he had met all those weeks ago.

"I told you already, I am here because the Pegasus invited me. A bigger question for me is why the element of loyalty is being anything but to the Princess of Equestria? Or why she is lying to her friends about herself, putting on a fake personality to fool them. Aren't they your friends?"

At this Rainbow Dash smirked and called out loudly.

"I don't know girls, am I your friend?"

Disarin got up out of his chair and looked in complete shock and disbelief as Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and even Pinkie Pie stepped into the room. He took notice that Twilight was not among them and frowned…before realising that five of the six elements were in the room with him.

"Holy hell! All of you?!"

"Why of course darling, were you expecting somepony else?" Rarity replied with a smile.

"O-Oh hello Disarin. I-It's been a w-while." Said Fluttershy quietly.

"Hehehe! Wowzers! It's been agesssss since I've seen you! I totally have to throw together a party asinmoreorlessfivesecondsfro mthisverymoment!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out who said that.

Applejack trotted over to him with a large smile on her face. Disarin merely stared at her, causing her to giggle heartedly. Then to his utter surprise the cow pony got up on her hind legs and gave him a deep kiss. Disarin felt too stunned to respond straight away and merely took it dumbly. He quickly regained his senses though and pushed her away, looking at her eyes as they gave him a slightly hurtful look.

"What's the matter Sarin'?" She asked worriedly.

Disarin backed away from all of them and put a hand on his temple, rubbing it in confused frustration.

"What's the matter? What's the MATTER?! I've just found out some of my only friends in this world aren't who they claim to be, are against Celestia and for some godly reason are running some sort of underground thieves guild."

Disarin turned around and rubbed his forehead again. He was all for breaking apart this guild before, easily believing that anypony who was against Celestia, the most benevolent pony, hell the most benevolent being he had ever met had to be the complete opposite to her. However the knowledge that the first friends he had made here as well as his recent interest were the ones who were against her complicated things…a lot.

"_Oh man…What would Angel do?...Wait can I still connect with her? I mean our souls our bonded so maybe…"_

Disarin focused on the bond he shared the Princess of the night, feeling it twitch and shudder as he reached out his mind to his destined love. Slowly but surely he felt gentle feelings enter his mind, calming him and realising his mind of its burdened anger.

"_Angel…?"_

He heard something within the core of their souls, something soft and soothing. It touched his mind and caressed it lovingly.

"_Dissy…?"_

"_Angel…I've entered the guild."_

"_I…I know…I can see what you're seeing."_

"_You can?"_

"_Kind of, it's distorted and hard to focus….It looks like a water painted canvass."_

"Disarin?"

Disarin snapped out of his trance-like state and turned around to face the five mares again. They were looking at him with worry…all except Rainbow Dash who was regarding him warily.

"_No…This isn't possible. Why would they turn against my sister like this?!"_

Disarin hid a flinch as he felt his loves righteous anger scrape against his mind. Said pony felt this and calmed down, stroking his mind with gentle caresses and cooing soothingly.

"What are you going to do Disarin?" asked Rainbow Dash, giving him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

Rainbow Dash sighed and flew up to him, looking at him at eye level.

"I mean what are you going to do now that you know? We've seen you in action, if you wanted to leave there is no way we could hope to stop you."

Disarin blinked as he realised this, but also cursed as he felt his loyalty being tested.

"_Oh why did I agree to this? I don't want to pick a side, I can't just choose between friends…and more." _

"_Shhh Dissy let's think this through for a moment. The original plan doesn't have to change that much. You could still infiltrate this guild, learn all of its secrets and then reveal them to the world."_

"_But what about the elements? Equestria needs them and if we were to divide them, a time may come when it can be only they who save Equestria not I."_

Disarin felt Luna sighing in frustration and slight sadness. Frustration from this new twist to the plan and sadness for her beloved being put into this situation.

"Okay girls…I don't honestly know why you're against Celestia and I don't know why I shouldn't reveal you to her…But if you can give me a reason…"

He left that sentence open for them to consider whilst talking to Luna simultaneously.

"_Dissy what are you doing?"_

"_Trust me on this Luna, I need to understand why this is even happening and why these girls seem to resent Celestia so much."_

He suddenly became aware of Rainbow Dash talking to him and snapped out of his mental chat.

"If you need a reason Disarin then follow us and we'll show you why we do what we do."

Disarin raised an eyebrow at them as they all left the room but sighed and followed after them. He felt a little annoyed at being led all over the place and being denied straight answers. It actually occurred to him that most people he talked to seemed to swivel the answers around him but always pulled them back as he was about to grasp it. He could even count them: His mark, the power that came with it, his task, his duty to Equestria and most importantly Celestia's evasive way of tending to answer a question incompletely.

He felt a bit curious that Luna didn't hear him think that but when he actually tried to reverse it and read her thoughts he found himself feeling strained and tired.

"_I guess we have to be near one another for that." _He thought tiredly.

He focused his attention on the present and realised that the girls had stopped and were looking into a glass window. Disarin raised an eyebrow and looked through it himself, his eyes widening in horror as he saw what was on the other side.

There were about twenty young colts and fillies lying in something that resembled hospital beds. They all had an oxygen mask strapped to their mouths and were being watched by Unicorns wearing hospital masks. But what really got his attention was the state of the poor children. A numerous amount of them were bleeding from their eyes and ears whilst others were crying and twitching in obvious agony, calling out for their mothers.

"Fucking hell…" Disarin muttered, stunned horror etched onto his face.

"_Oh my…Dissy I never knew…I never…never…"_

He had never heard her sound so upset before…But he understood why.

"Disarin…you're crying." Said Fluttershy.

"What?"

Disarin put a few fingers under his eyes and felt the familiar cold water running slowly down his face. He was rightly horrified and upset about what he was seeing but he always kept up a wall to hold his tears, it didn't always work but he was certain that he should have been able to repress his tears for the moment.

But then he understood why he was crying, why he felt like he wanted to rip apart the one responsible for this tragedy. He watched on as he saw a young filly close her bloody eyes, her ragged breathing slowing down until eventually…It stopped...

He felt Luna's sadness become even greater at this, adding to his own and realizing that his theory was correct.

If he felt pain then so did she, it was a fact that he already knew and had experienced.

So why should it be any different for emotions…

**End Of Part One.**

**Hey guys it's me again :( Sad ending for me in particular but it felt necessary to make it clear that this story is not childish and all laughs. It is very adult and realistic and will continue to show horrors like this in future chapters.**

**But enough of the nitty gritty and on to something fun!**

**As I'm guessing some of you know, I'm writing a What-If story to Split Digiality…And I'm considering doing one for this one XD**

**Here me out before you rage…Please :3**

**Summary for it: "So you've been reading about Disarin and Luna so far, as well as his incoming pursuits and crime. But what if instead of Disarin being Luna's Destined love, there was just Chris Higgott. An alternate version of Sam before he became Disarin, except this one isn't so big on the interspecies relationship and fights the pull of his soul at every turn. He comes into Equestria sometime around season 2 and makes friends with them alright. But when he meets Luna he doesn't take it well, running away and trying to escape his destiny. But can he really run away from the second half of his soul?"**

**I know it's bigger than the limit to the summary space but you get the general idea. Btw it doesn't have to be Luna, it can be Celestia instead. **

**You decide, tell me in the review section if you want it or not and if you do, tell me who you want the Chris's destined love to be. **

**If you have any questions then Pm me or chuck it in a review.**

**Peace :D**

**Haha, Just realized I called Dashie an Earth Pony by mistake. All well it has been fixed XD**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Sorry about the wait everypony but I've been busy with another story of mine called "Come Back To Me" If you like this then you should go and check it out, I promise that you will enjoy it :)**

**Now then, seeing that it's been a little while since I've updated I promise to make this chapter a little bit special. At the end I will ask you guys something, and hopefully you will give me an answer XD**

**Anyways enough with all the stalling.**

**Begin!**

**A New Power And Occupation**

**(Part 2)**

Disarin stared at the poor children, feeling absolutely horrible that with all of his power he could do nothing to rid them of this disease. Luna could see and feel everything through Disarin, and felt just as terrible that the children were left to suffer like this.

"Dash…Is it safe to go in?" Disarin asked quietly, wiping away the tears that were sprung loose by his and his lover's emotions.

Rainbow Dash looked at Disarin sombrely for a moment, her expression twisting into an understanding one before nodding and starting to speak.

"Yeah you can…it doesn't seem to affect anypony who is older than fourteen and I'm guessing that you're older than that so…yeah go on in."

Disarin walked over to the door and opened it. He was momentarily blinded as a magical wave of some sort washed over him. He felt his connection with Luna become dulled somewhat and figured that the light must have been responsible. He raised an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash who merely smiled at him and gestured for him to go in as the nurses walked out.

Disarin walked inside and was hit with the strong smell of blood and death, his senses in that department being a lot stronger than either a Human or a pony. He grimaced at it but shook it off and walked closer to the children, frowning sadly as they all coughed and whimpered around him in their sleep.

"D-D-Daddy? Is that you?"

Disarin looked ahead and saw a yellow coated filly with red hair tucked behind her ears messily. She was staring at him with bloody eyes and was trying to get out of bed. Disarin sped over to her and attempted to put her back but found himself unable as the child somehow took her mask off and leapt at him, hugging herself to his chest and crying bloody tears over his t-shirt.

"Daddy please don't put me back to bed…I-I don't wanna be alone."

The poor filly was shivering in both pain and due to being cold. She looked up at the Hybrid and attempted to smile at her "Daddy" but ended up coughing blood on him, some of it going into his mouth. Disarin's eyes widened and he reflexively spat it back out, some of it covering the filly's open eyes.

"Oh shit, I mean sugar! I-I didn't mean to do that!"

The filly started shaking rapidly and Disarin began to panic inside. He forced himself to remain calm as the filly's panic attack forced her little body to vibrate on his chest. Instead of putting her to bed and running away as his mind was screaming at him to do, he instead put a hand on the fillies back and stroked it soothingly, humming a slow sad tune that only one other person had heard before.

Or should I say Kitsune?

The poor child looked up at Disarin once more and tried to say something, stuttering her words as pain wracked her body harshly.

"D-D-Daddy I'm s-scared." She whimpered tearfully.

Disarin smiled down at her and put her closer to him, placing her head under his chin and talking soothingly.

"Shhh. It's okay to be scared, but I'm here and I'm not letting you go until you're better."

The sick filly took her head out of his neck and looked at him innocently.

"You promise Daddy?" She asked hopefully.

"I promise little one." He replied, stroking her back gently.

The filly smiled at him for a few seconds before putting her head back under his neck, seeking comfort and safety. Disarin had never held a child before, and so to hold one who was not only dreadfully sick but was mistakenly calling him her Daddy brought out a desire that he had never felt before in his life. He shook the thought away however, deciding now was not the time or the place to be thinking about it.

He kept his gentle hold on the filly for what felt like hours, monitoring her breathing with his senses and becoming increasingly worried as it become more irregular and her heartbeat started to slow.

"Daddy?"

Disarin snapped out of his trance like state and focused back on the child.

"What's up?" he replied quietly.

"I know you're not my Daddy but…thank you for pretending." She said, her breathing becoming slower and slower with each second.

"Hey don't talk like it's all over." He joked quietly. "If you beat this then I'll be your Daddy for as long as you like."

The filly looked up at him wearily and smiled hopefully at him.

"You…promise?" She asked, a few bloody tears touching the edges of her eyes.

"Of course I do." He replied, tears of his own starting to build as he fought them back.

"I'm…gonna be your daughter…?"

Disarin nodded at her and stroked her cheek gently.

"You'll be my little girl, I promise."

The filly's eyes brightened a touch with excitement at this and she attempted to talk. Unfortunately her body began to shake again as another panic attack hit her, harsher than the last. She clung to Disarin and cried loudly on his neck, her blood running down it and dampening his skin. Disarin held her close to him and kissed her forehead, humming the tune again in an attempt to calm her crying. After a few minutes her crying stopped and her body stopped shaking. Her breathing was laboured and was dangerously slow, but Disarin held her to him still. He was never one to break a promise.

"Dad….dy…"

Disarin looked down at the child and felt his heart pang painfully as he realised how close she was to deaths door. The lower part of her face was covered in blood, some of it dry but most of it not. Her eyes which Disarin now realised were baby blue, were looking up at him with a tiny spark of hope.

"Could….you…give me…a name?" She continued painfully.

"You don't have one?" Disarin asked bewilderedly.

"No…Mommy…No…Daddy."

Disarin used every ounce of his willpower to force himself not to cry. In everything that had happened to him during the last few months of his life, nothing had ever made him as upset as he was now. Sure he had been betrayed and hurt in so many ways that he should have died long ago.

But a child dying in his arms made all of that seem trivial in comparison.

"Sweetpea." He told her. "You're my little Sweetpea."

The filly smiled as wide as she could at having a name, having always been called brat or filly in her eight year old life.

"Thank…you…Dad…dy." She said tiredly.

"You're welcome Sweetpea." He replied soothingly.

A few more minutes went by with Disarin keeping his hold on the sick child. Sweetpea suddenly felt very warm in his embrace and allowed the soothing sound of his heartbeat lull her into closing her eyes.

Disarin looked down at the filly and stroked her hair before suddenly getting hit with a scent of…

"Sweetpea?" he asked worriedly.

When he got no response he picked up the child and held her close to his face.

"Sweetpea?" He asked again, sadness lacing into his tone as he observed the motionless filly.

"Come on you can beat this. Remember what I promised? I'll be your Daddy and look after you remember?"

Disarin looked at her lifeless body for a few more moments before holding her to his chest and humming that sad tune once more. Although whether for himself or her he did not know.

After a few more minutes Disarin picked up Sweetpea and put her back on her bed, covering her with her blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Time is meaningless in this matter. You'll always be my Sweetpea." He said to her, knowing she couldn't hear him anymore but not caring. He gritted his teeth as tears forced themselves down his cheek, his barrier completely destroyed and forgotten about.

Disarin stood up and walked outside of the room, keeping his head low in a poor attempt to hide his sadness. The other five were looking at him with tears of their own matting their fur, even Rainbow Dash couldn't keep it inside. Disarin looked at her and sighed, leaning his back against the clear glass window and sliding down onto the ground, his head in his bloody hands.

He suddenly felt his connection with Luna flare up again and sighed as he felt the soothing emotions caressing his mind gently.

"_Dissy…I saw everything…heard everything…I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't be, it's not your fault."_

"_It's not my sister's either Dissy. You and I both know that she has no control over what happens in Manehattan. If she tried to do something without any proof then the Nobles would rise up and with all their connections Tia would be forced to step down from the throne and Equestria would suffer for it."_

"_Then why can't both sides team up against them?"_

"_Because Tia has to support the Nobles when it comes down to it. It's not fair nor right but it's what was agreed centuries before our birth and Tia cannot change that."_

"_But children are DYING! I would give up all of my powers if it meant that ONE child could be cured. Fucking politics follow me everywhere I go, Human or Ponykind."_

"_It's okay Dissy. Look I won't tell Tia about the elements, she has enough on her plate without having to arrest most of Equestria's main line of defense. So Dissy please…just calm down, for me."_

Disarin felt like telling her to shove that calm down up her royal backside but forced himself to relax, breathing angrily out of his nose and lifting his head out of his hands.

"Where do I sign up?" he asked quietly.

Rainbow Dash smiled feebly at him and motioned for him to follow her. He did so and watched as the others went their separate ways. After around five minutes Disarin found himself standing in front of stage of some sort. Rainbow Dash flew on top of it and rang a very loud bell, making Disarin look around as he heard many hooves running over to his area. A few moments later and he was surrounded by at least a few hundred mares and stallions. Each one being one of the three primary races.

"Sup everypony now if you can chill out for a min I'd like you all to welcome a new pony into our fold." She gestured for Disarin to come up which he did so by jumping and landing beside Rainbow Dash with apparent ease, getting gasps from the stallions and strange looks of what he figured was admiration from the mares.

"_Shouldn't that be the other way around?" _He thought to himself.

"Now as I'm sure some of you know, Disarin is the lover of Princess Luna. But if he agrees to take the oath than that shouldn't matter, so I want you all to treat him with your regular awesomeness okay?"

"_Now that sounds like Rainbow Dash."_

"Anyways here we are and now if you awesome ponies don't mind, can we get a Unicorn who knows the correct magic on the stage."

A cute black coated mare teleported herself onto the stage and stood in front of Disarin, motioning for him to kneel. Disarin raised an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash but at her nod he went onto his knees and awaited…something.

The Unicorn moved closer to him and noticed the blood on his cheeks and clothes. She looked at him and nodded sadly, before using her magic to clean it all away. She then smiled at him cheekily and put her horn on his head.

"Don't worry handsome, it'll only hurt for a second." She said, winking at him before closing her eyes and flaring up her horn.

Rainbow Dash walked over to him and sat down as she started to speak to him.

"Now Disarin I need you to repeat this after me. I mean seriously, don't get it wrong or your head will be all over the ground. You have no idea how many…ugh books I had to read to figure out this magic. Now then are you ready?"

Disarin refrained from swallowing nervously and nodded at her.

"I now promise in absolute sincerity." She began.

"**I **now promise in absolute sincerity." He copied.

"To hereby uphold the secrets of the Anon Underground Guild." She continued.

"**To **hereby uphold the secrets of the Anon Underground Guild." He copied again.

"From now and until I am told otherwise." She carried on.

"**From **now and until I am told otherwise." He copied yet again.

"And if I am to break this oath." She recited for him.

"**And **if I am to break this oath." He copied for the fourth time.

"Then I accept the severe consequences of such a betrayal." She finished.

"**Then **I accept the severe consequences of such a betrayal." He finished himself.

The Unicorns magic suddenly forced itself to cover his entire body with its lilac glow. Disarin felt a twinge of pain on his chest before it went away along with the glow.

Rainbow Dash put a hoof out and he took it, pulling himself onto his feet and rubbing the area of his chest that was still twinging slightly.

"Welcome to the guild Dis." She said proudly.

She then turned to the crowd and yelled out to them.

"Now then let's give a HUGE round of applause for Disarin here!"

The crowd went wild and began stomping on the ground, making it vibrate so badly that Disarin felt it all the way on top of the stage. He jumped down from it and found himself shaking everypony's hoof and even getting kissed on the cheeks by some rather rowdy mares, making him grin slightly and forget about Sweetpea for a moment.

It didn't last long however as the dead child badgered his thoughts once again, switching his happy grin to a sad frown. He forced on a fake smile for the remaining ponies and made his way past them, walking until he reached the bar on the other side of the guild and sitting down by it.

An Earth pony mare noticed him and smiled as she went over to him.

"Hey you're the guy that everypony tried to gut earlier right?" She asked amusedly.

"Yep that's me…" Disarin replied sadly.

The mare frowned at him and put a hoof on top of his hand.

"I'm sorry about the filly." She said sympathetically.

Disarin looked up at her with tired eyes. He had seen more death than most other Humans would ever see in their life.

"How do you do this? "He asked her wearily. "How can you serve drinks and others party whilst those little children are dying not a few feet away from you?"

The barmare smiled at him and answered as nicely as she could.

"Death happens around here all the time. Sometimes it's a poor kid and sometimes it's one of us. I know that and you can bet that everypony else in this room knows it. And so some of us drink and rut around to relieve the stress of it all. Some even turn to Pinkie's drug for relief…It's all that stops us from going mad."

Disarin found himself smiling in acknowledgment, recognizing the logic behind what she was saying.

"_Whatever keeps you going I suppose."_

"Wait you said Pinkie's drug?" He asked in disbelief.

The barmare sniggered at his expression and starting pouring a drink.

"You think all she makes is cupcakes and tasty treats? And no don't ask how she makes it, she won't tell anypony."

Disarin sighed but nodded. He looked at the drinks she was pouring and raised an eyebrow.

"What have you got on tap?" he asked questioningly.

"Apple Cider, Hot Mare, Stallion Artois and H8 Meh L8tr."

"What was that last one?" Disarin asked confusedly.

The barmare giggled at him and repeated what she said.

"H8 Meh L8tr. Because come the morning you'll hate that you drank it."

Disarin chuckled at the clever name and pulled out a small bag of bits he had earned whilst working at Sweet Apple Acres.

"I'll have an Apple Cider please."

"Are you sure you don't want a Hot Mare?" She asked teasingly. "It's very recommended by everypony."

"Maybe some other time." Disarin flirted back.

He knew that he was with Luna…and maybe Applejack. But Celestia had told him to do whatever it took to fit in…even one night stands. Luna hadn't been very enthusiastic about this but he had calmed her down with a few choice words.

"_Angel even if I went out and shagged the entire world it wouldn't matter. You're the only one that would ever mean anything to me."_

_Luna smiled at him and exhaled loudly._

"_Okay Dissy…I trust you."_

"_You'll never have a reason not to Luna."_

The barmare put a pint glass on the bar and held her hoof out to him with a grin.

"That'll be six bits big boy." She said flirtatiously.

Disarin smirked at her and gave her six shiny gold coins, simultaneously counting how many he had left and smiling as he counted that he had sixty four bits left.

"You have no idea." He replied, smirking at her as he_ accidentally_ touched her hoof.

The barmare stuck her tongue out at him and put the coins in the register, deliberately pointing her hindquarters in his direction and moving her tail slightly.

Disarin grinned as he checked out the mare. She had black fur like the Unicorn before but her mane was long and white, draping over her right eye whist leaving its left visible. Disarin found her eye colour interesting. It was a mix between red and black and it was currently twinkling with restrained lust in his direction.

"_I never thought I would ever be this popular with the mares here. I mean every mare I've met was practically panting in my direction."_

The barmare came back and put two bits on the counter, making Disarin raise his eyebrow.

"Think of it as an invitation to come to my room tomorrow. It's right up the stairs behind me and the second door on the left. It has a couple of dent marks in it so you can't miss it. But if you do, just ask for Bacardi Breeze. They'll point you in my direction."

"_Did this mare just…?"_

"Hmm I don't know." He said with a grin. "I'm not sure you would know what to do with somepony like me. I'm not exactly a usual pony you know."

Bacardi giggled at him and stood up on her hind legs, putting her front hooves on the bar and moving her face only a few inches from his own.

"You're In Manehattan sweetheart. Every mare here knows more than about rutting then mares from let's say…Ponyville."

"Well I'll have to test that."

Disarin instantly wished he could take that sentence back. He didn't mean to say it but Celestia's wise words of "Do whatever it takes to make them believe you're on their side" rang through his head.

Bacardi smirked at him and licked his cheek, making Disarin feel a grateful that Luna wasn't linked to his mind at that present time. He responded in kind by kissing her cheek and letting her go with a giggle to collect more glasses. The minutes went by and as he sipped his drink he found himself thinking about his task here again as well as how impossible it was now to betray them.

"_Angel wasn't there when I took the oath…but how do I tell her that I can't betray them otherwise who knows what will happen to me. Death, comatose or whatever nightmarish things that magic might do to me…I wonder if it will even affect me…Yeah actually when I think about it when has harmful magic ever affected me. It's as though I'm immune to it or something…but how?"_

He was suddenly aware of somepony sitting on a stool next to him and looked at them. He nearly dropped his glass on the table however as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

He found himself looking at a…sort of bug pony. It was black all over and seemed to have little to no fur. It's eyes were empty and it had holes in its legs. The bug pony looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" it asked bluntly.

"What the hell are you?" Disarin responded, not answering his question but merely asking one of his own.

The bug pony's eyes widened at this and it took a defensive stance.

"You can see me? I mean see the real me?" It asked questioningly.

"The real you? If by the real you, you mean a black…bug of some kind then yeah I can."

The bug pony seemed to frown slightly before gesturing for Disarin to follow it. Disarin raised an eyebrow but drained his pint and followed it. He continued following until they were well away from other ponies, before stopping and watching cautiously as the bug turned around.

"Look I don't know how you can see me but please don't say anything to anypony. The only ponies who know are Rainbow Dash and Tara Rose, and they've only just come into accepting me. So please I never ask for promises but you've got to promise not to tell a soul …Please."

Disarin considered this for a few moments before smiling and nodding at the bug.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But uhh what are you?"

The bug visibly relaxed at Disarin's promise and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm called a Changeling. I'm just a drone…or should I say was."

"Was?" Disarin asked.

"Yeah was. My…The Queen has getting ready for some big plan next year and she wanted me to take on the role of a colt. But I would have to kill the original first…I was going to but…I just found him sleeping and…I…"

"Couldn't kill a child." Disarin finished for it.

The Changeling nodded at him and sat down, sighing as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"It's hard to resist her call sometimes. It's like a lover calling to me, pleading with me to return. But if I did then she would either make me a mindless drone or kill me, probably both if I've judged her perverse sense of humour correctly."

Disarin felt immensely sorry for the once drone and put his hand on its shoulder in support. The Changeling looked up at him and smiled a creepy looking smile. But Disarin was never one to judge and so merely smiled back.

Suddenly Disarin's mark began to flash rapidly and he felt his hand burning painfully. The changeling jumped from him in surprise but tried to get near as it saw the painful expression on its new friends face.

"Disarin are you alright? What's going on?"

Disarin clenched his hand as it began to go numb from the pain, walking backwards without realizing it and ending up in the centre of the guild, just in front of the gigantic waterfall.

Rainbow Dash and a group of ponies noticed this and made their way over to him worriedly.

"Yo Dis, are you alright?" Asked Rainbow Dash concernedly.

Disarin could respond, his mouth was literally forced shut by the pain.

"_Ability acquired…-Ability-Shape shifting-Mimicry and upgrade complete…Testing new ability with previously known forms."_

Disarin grimaced as he realized what this meant.

"_Oh shit!"_

He collapsed to his knees as he felt something building from within him, before it suddenly burst out and enveloped him in a green aura. And in the blink of an eye he had changed from himself into…

"What the buck! Celestia?!" Yelled Rainbow Dash.

Disarin looked down at himself and briefly saw that his hand had been replaced with a dainty white hoof, fancy horseshoes and all.

He didn't have time to contemplate on it however as he felt the burst of energy take him again, before bursting outwards in a green glow and turning him into….

"What the buck is that?!"

Disarin looked at himself again and nearly choked as he saw a yellow paw instead of a hand.

"_Rena, go figure."_

It kept it up changing him into a variety of beings he had known.

Twilight Sparkle, Max, Rainbow Dash, Jake, Rarity and even his own lover Princess Luna.

He snarled as the transformation took him again, turning him into someone else. He panted and noticed how girlish he sounded. So he crawled over to the water and looked down at his reflection.

"Cassie?"

The southern drawl that escaped his lips sounded identical to Applejack, making everyone look at her momentarily whilst she looked at Disarin sympathetically as she recognized the name.

Disarin looked down at the familiar face and felt a wave of guilt flow through him. A tear escaped his eyes but he quickly wiped it away and growled at his reflection.

"**ENOUGH!"**

Disarin felt the burst of energy take him again and transform him back into himself. He collapsed onto his stomach and breathed heavily, before pushing himself up and standing shakily on his feet.

"Sorry about that everypony. My powers have been playing up recently, it's probably an emotional thing."

He ended the sentence with a chuckle which to his relief everypony else laughed to as well. He then looked for the Changeling and frowned when he didn't notice him.

"Looking for me?"

Disarin turned around to see an Earth pony grinning at him with Rainbow Dash alongside him. He had a dusty brown coat of fur, blue eyes and a short brown mane that matched his fur.

Disarin looked him up and down and for some reason knew that he was the Changeling from before. He didn't know how exactly but it felt like a tick in the back of his head, telling him that he was a friendly.

"What the heck? I can…see how good that mane looks on you."

The Changeling and Rainbow Dash sniggered at Disarin before leading him back into Rainbows office. Disarin blinked in surprise as he saw Tara Rose waiting for them.

She instantly saw Disarin and ran over to him, giving him a hug and wrapping her long tail around his arm.

"I'm so sorry about the filly Disarin. I wished you would have never seen what the disease does to a child…and I'm sorry that she didn't make it."

Disarin cursed inwardly as he had momentarily allowed himself to forget Sweetpea…but as with all the horrible things that had happened to him, it began to haunt his mind once again.

He gently removed himself from Tara's hold and looked at Rainbow Dash, awaiting whatever she had brought him up here for.

"Right Disarin, Changer here told me what he told you…and I'm guessing that somehow copied his ability right?"

"_Ahh so he is a he…I was wondering."_

Disarin merely nodded at her and kept silent. He didn't like the copying power and he wasn't about to try and explain it.

"Right magic, I get ya. I don't understand it either. But if you can work on it I'm sure that it'll come in handy when you go on the next heist tomorrow."

"Go on the what?" Disarin asked.

"The heist tomorrow. You three are gonna go and steal this valuable one of a kind statue from some prissy noble called Diamond Shine. Now she is going to be at some fancy dinner party around seven tomorrow night. A couple of other ponies and myself are going to infiltrate and cause a distraction for you to sneak in round the back. Changer can fool anypony if he gets caught so he is a perfect partner for this. And Tara can charm the clothes off of any noble believe it or not. They always tend to favour the _young…"_

Rainbow Dash growled out the last few words but cleared her throat and grinned her competitive grin at them.

"Now of course yours truly wouldn't just let you be the only ones who get to nab something. So while I get my buddies to make a distraction I'm going to try and steal whatever gifts they bring to the party. If I get back before you lot then you can all by me a drink, fair enough?"

Disarin actually found himself anticipating this heist with glee and had to repress the emotion in case Luna suddenly linked to him and felt it.

"Good, now that that's all sorted out, maybe you should all go and get some shuteye. You'll be needing it if you wanna beat me, because nopony is faster than the fastest Pegasus in Equestria!"

"_Haha now that is the Rainbow Dash I know."_

Disarin, Changer and Tara gave a mock salute to the Wonderbolt hopeful and promptly exited the office.

"Well then I guess we should go and get some sleep? I don't know about you but I've battered a load of thugs, been threatened by knifepoint, taken an oath and have just absorbed some brand new power that is sure to annoy the hell outta me." Disarin quipped sarcastically.

Changer grinned at his new friend and nodded before walking away and disappearing from sight.

"Disarin…Do you want to talk about-"

"No I don't Tara…Look I'm sorry but right now it's quite fresh in my mind and I don't need reminding every few seconds okay."

Disarin turned to the teenage Pegasus and patted her head gingerly.

"Goodnight Tara."

The Pegasus walked away from him whilst Disarin started making his way to…

"_Wait where do I sleep?"_

Disarin groaned at his forgetfulness and rubbed his head in annoyance.

"Hey big boy."

Disarin smirked as he recognized the voice and turned around.

"Bacardi Breeze…Didn't you say tomorrow?"

Bacardi trotted over to him and gazed up at him with a grin.

"I lied." She replied flirtatiously, before turning around and flicking her tail on his chest teasingly.

The Hybrid gave a silent cry of forgiveness to his beloved before following the barmare down the stairs.

He had just reached the bottom when suddenly a Pegasus flew up to him and began to speak rapidly.

"Come quick she's screaming for you!"

Disarin didn't even get a chance to ask who as the Pegasus flew back off where he had come from.

Disarin looked at Bacardi who giggled at him and continued walking.

I'll see you in a bit handsome, go and see who's screaming."

Disarin smirked at her and ran over in the direction of the screaming. As he got closer to it however he realized that it sounded like…

"Impossible…"

He picked up his running and sprinted until he stopped outside of the glass window. His eyes widened as he saw who was screaming inside and he opened the door, snarling when it took ages to to scan him before running through it and looking at the culprit behind the screaming. Said culprit was flailing about, screaming one word for all it was worth.

"DADDY!"

He ran over to her and quickly picked her up, and nearly shoving the nurse aside. Instantly the mark on his hand glowed bright blue and enveloped the child, quickly making the screaming stop and relaxing her. Disarin frowned as he saw a glowing symbol of his mark appear on her forehead before it quickly vanished.

Disarin stared at the bloody filly and felt himself tear up as she opened her eyes.

"Daddy?"

**How did Disarin do that?!**

**Well if you keep reading you'll find out :D**

**Sorry about the wait but I'm now starting my FMP (Final Major Project) Which involves me writing a 30,000-60,000 worded script for a made up game idea…**

**Yeah I write all the time.**

**Anyways the question- If you've read all my current stories then please tell me which one you want me to focus on more. This one, Come Back To Me or Afraid To Dream? **

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


End file.
